Sólo cotidianidades Drabbles
by Romyna.Z
Summary: Pretenden ser 25 drabbles sobre cosas cotidianas y mayormente humor y romance. Si quieres ver a tu pareja fovorita en distintas facetas... este es el fic.
1. Decoración

Holas! volví... y vuelvo con estos drabbles... no hay un tema específico detrás, sólo palabras "X".

Espero que les gusten... se supone que serán 25... vamos a ver si lo logro xD jajaja

Bueno eso, saludos a todos los que pasen por aquí y saludos especiales a las que ya me conocen :)

_**RO**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Sailor Moon no es mía, ni sus personajes ni nada de eso... totalmente sin fines de lucro (como debería ser la educación en Chile xD).

* * *

><p><strong>Decoración<strong>

Al fin en casa, al fin un descanso para Darien, quien por fin, luego de un larguísimo y agotador día, acababa de sentarse en la comodidad de su living y comenzaba a leer un libro, un libro muy interesante por cierto, se lo había prestado hoy un amigo de la universidad…

Ok, tal vez no era tan interesante, pero tenía un examen la próxima semana y había faltado a casi todas las clases por andar salvando a cierta heroína en trajecito de marinero, así que su única escapatoria era leerse el aburrido y redundante libro y esperar que la prueba fuera lo suficientemente fácil para sacar una calificación decente y aprobar el ramo. Sí, eso era un poco mediocre, sobre todo de su parte, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Estudiar en medio de las peleas, o explicarle a sus profesores que él era un justiciero que debía defender la ciudad por las noches junto a las sailors scouts? Sí, claro, ambas opciones totalmente factibles.

Leía con desgano, estaba cansado, así que entre línea y línea apartaba su vista de su libro, como tratando de buscar una distracción entre sus paredes, tratando de encontrar algo más interesante que el montón de palabras que atacaban sus ojos, hasta que eventualmente lo logró. Su mirada se había posado en un cuadro colgado en la pared frente a él. Era un cuadro de arte abstracto, tenía unas buenas líneas, buenos puntos de iluminacíon, no es que él supiera mucho de arte, pero era un lindo cuadro. Un cuadro… Darien pensó por un momento, algo no calzaba, ¿Cuándo lo había puesto ahí? No lo recordaba en absoluto y él nunca olvidaba lo que hacía, ¿Lo había puesto él? No, no, no, definitivamente no lo había colgado _él_ ahí, lo recordaría ¿verdad? Pero si no había sido él entonces ¿quién? Y ¿cuándo? No, debía haberlo colgado él, seguro estaba muy cansado y por eso no lo recordaba.

Leyó con dificultad dos líneas más… ¿Y esa vela sobre la repisa? Él no compraba velas. Tal vez se la regalaron, pero ¿quién y cuándo?

Volvió a ocupar su mirada en el libro, debía dejar de distraerse con tonterías, tenía que concentrarse. Leyó una plana completa, esforzándose por no apartar su mirada de las blancas páginas… Pero, ¿de dónde salió eso? Esa planta no era suya, él ni siquiera la regaba, ¿cómo podía mantenerse verde? ¿Era sonámbulo? Sí, tal vez era sonámbulo, eso tenía bastante sentido. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, no podía andar caminando por la casa dormido.

¿O tal vez había perdido la memoria recientemente?

…

¿Era esta siquiera su casa?

Por un segundo una mirada de pánico se apoderó de sus ojos, pero desapareció de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

'Imbécil, claro que es tu casa' Pensaba, aunque no del todo convencido. Miraba con desconfianza a su alrededor. ¿Y si era una trampa del enemigo? ¿Y si estaba en un universo paralelo?

Tal vez era un problema serio, no podía quedarse ahí sentado tranquilamente, ¿a quién le importa el estudio si hay un nuevo enemigo al acecho? Se produjo una descarga de adrenalina en su interior y ya estaba listo para cualquier amenaza.

'¿Y Serena? ¿Estará ella en peligro?' De pronto sintió un vuelco del corazón, debía llamarla de inmediato.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su novia, se demoraba una eternidad en contestar. O al menos eso le parecía a él. Al fin, contestó.

"Serena" Darien sonaba agitado.

"¡Darien!" El tono alegre de Serena resonó en su departamento a través del teléfono y el pelinegro asumió que su amada se encontraba perfectamente bien, lo que le permitió un poco de relajo "¿Te gustó?"

Darien parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, sosteniendo el teléfono sin hablar por un momento.

"¿Darien?"

"¿Me gustó _qué_?" preguntó en un tono plano. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que no le gustaría la respuesta. Tenía la sospecha de que sabía a dónde iba esto.

"¡La decoración!" la rubia rió un poco "le cambié el look a tu departamento, ¿te gustó?"

Darien guardó silencio un momento y luego sólo colgó el teléfono y lo dejó caer sobre el sofá. Insólito, después de todos los peligros que se habían cruzado por su mente…

El pelinegro suspiró, sólo debía recordar quitarle las llaves del departamento a su querida novia antes de que lo transformara por completo, seguro en cualquier momento se llenaría de conejos de peluche y cojines con forma de luna y cosas rosadas. Sí, definitivamente debía quitarle las llaves a Serena antes de que su perfecto hogar comenzara a lucir como un departamento de _solter__**a**_.

* * *

><p>Eso es por ahora querids... ojalá les haya gustado este y me dejen sus comentarios :)<p>

ya, sólo eso, porque muero de sueño y debo seguir estudiando...

saluditos!


	2. Confesión

Hola, hola! acá traigo otro... este es muy gracioso, por lo menos yo me la pasé increíble escribiéndolo, así que espero lo disfruten, se rían y me dejen sus comentarios :P

un abrazo!

_**Ro**_

* * *

><p><strong>Confesión<strong>

¡Ah, nada mejor que despertar en el departamento de Darien luego de una siesta! Eso si era vida para Serena, se sentía tanta paz en ese lugar, era lo mejor para relajarse. Por supuesto que el hecho de que ahí viviera el amor de su vida también influía positivamente. Era simplemente el lugar perfecto. Luego de un rato de reflexión por parte de Serena sobre lo perfecta que era su vida en estos momentos, apareció él, su Darien, enfatizando todos sus pensamientos previos.

"Hola dormilona" Darien se acercó a besarla suavemente.

"Hola novio perfecto" respondió Serena alegremente.

"¿Por qué estás tan contenta?" el pelinegro se sentó en la cama, al lado de su novia.

"Ay, sólo porque todo es perfecto" un suspiro enamorado escapó de sus labios "no cambiaría nada"

"¿A sí? Yo estaba pensando precisamente en hacer algunos cambios" miró en los brillantes ojos azules y sonrió.

Los ojos y la boca de Serena no intentaron ocultar su sorpresa.

"¿Cambios?" la voz de Serena evidenciaba una inconfundible curiosidad "¿qué tipo de cambios?"

"En mi vida" fue la corta respuesta de su novio.

"¿_Tu_ vida?" Serena estrechó su mirada como reprochándole algo. Algo que Darien no entendió realmente, tal vez por su condición de hombre o tal vez porque estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que tenía que contarle a su rubia amada.

Darien parecía estar preparándose para hablar, para dar una gran noticia, de hecho. Respiró hondo y sonrió mirando con determinación a Serena.

"Ok, tengo que hacerlo" habló casi como para él mismo y sonaba bastante emocionado. Guardó silencio por un momento, como para crear un poco de expectación. Serena en verdad no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, ni siquiera una sospecha.

Aunque… tal vez… 'No, Serena ¿cómo crees?' se negó a si misma ante la idea que cruzó su cabeza, no era eso, ¿o sí? '¿estará haciendo esto para pedirme matrimonio?' Serena no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro ante ese pensamiento, su vida, que ya era perfecta, ahora sería más que perfecta, sería todo otro nivel de perfección, sería como una perfección divina… o algo así.

Con grandes expectativas y una gran sonrisa Serena alentó a su casi futuro esposo a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

"Ok, aquí vamos" murmuró. Al parecer, aún no estaba listo, estaba muy nervioso "Serena…"

"¿Sí?" la expectación y ansiedad de Serena crecían en su interior con cada segundo.

Darien suspiró. De verdad se le estaba haciendo difícil, pero se veía feliz.

"Serena, siento que necesito dar un vuelco en mi vida…" contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y luego lo dijo, sin más preámbulo, como quitando una curita "quiero ser _stripper_"

Silencio. Serena quedó inmóvil. ¿Había escuchado bien, dijo _'stripper'_? ¿_**Darien**_ dijo que quería ser… _stripper_? ¡¿_STRIPPER_?

Más silencio. Darien esperaba con ojos ansiosos la respuesta de Serena. Aunque seguramente la respuesta que recibió no era la que él esperaba. Risas. Serena rompió en sonoras carcajadas. Claramente esto era una broma, ¿qué más podía ser? Y ella que casi se lo cree, Darien la hubiera molestado por siempre si hubiese caído en su broma, en verdad era gracioso, él, ¡el hombre más reservado y serio del planeta! Serena estalló en otra ruidosa carcajada antes de darse cuenta de que el que el gestor de la broma no se estaba riendo.

Trató de detener un poco el impulso de la risa y secar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en las esquinas de sus ojos para poder hablar.

"¿Qué pasó?" rió un poco otra vez "¿me reí antes de tiempo?"

Darien la miró serio, parecía un poco molesto, como irritado. Serena no entendía nada.

"Hablo en serio" dijo en un tono seco.

'Oh-oh' pensó Serena 'esto no puede ser bueno'. Cuando Darien hablaba en serio, **hablaba en serio**.

"¿Por qué quieres serlo?" preguntó Serena algo asustada de la respuesta que podría recibir.

"No lo sé" reflexionó un momento con un rostro radiante de alegría "supongo que sólo encontré mi vocación"

Serena se limitó a fingir una sonrisa de apoyo. Aún no asimilaba lo que estaba escuchando, pero de a poco comenzó a interiorizar las palabras de Darien y comenzó a caer en un espiral de histeria y colapso. ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!

"Incluso tengo preparado algo para ti" mientras hablaba, Darien tomó la tela de sus pantalones de la manera en que sólo los strippers saben hacerlo. Serena no lo soportó más y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, cubriéndolos además con sus manos.

"¡No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"¿Serena?"

"Nooo"

"Serena" la voz de Darien se escuchaba rara…

"¡Serena, despierta!"

La rubia sintió una suave sacudida de su hombro y volvió a abrir los ojos. Estaba en el mismo lugar, pero Darien tenía sus pantalones bien puestos, como correspondía y ella no estaba sentada en la cama, sino que estaba acostada aún, con la cabeza en la almohada…

'¡Fue sólo un sueño!' pensó y se lanzó a abrazar el cuello de su novio alegremente. Él la abrazó sorprendido.

"Darien" Serena se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos y habló agitada pero totalmente seria "prométeme que vas a estudiar mucho"

"¿QUÉ?" Ahora era Darien el que no entendía nada.

"Sólo prométemelo" lo miró de nuevo a los ojos "tienes que ser un gran doctor"

Y con eso sólo quería decir 'sé un doctor, o lo que sea en verdad, pero prométeme que no serás un stripper, ¡por favor!'

Darien sólo asintió como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces. '¡Quién sabe qué cosas pasan por la cabeza de Serena cuando duerme!'.

* * *

><p>Ya chicas, se lo imaginaron? jajajaja... cuéntenme sus reacciones xD<p>

el próximo también es entretenido, tal vez no es tan gracioso, pero es divertido ;)

saludos a todos los que me lean y SEAN FELICES! :D :D


	3. Máquinas

Hola a todos! acá les traigo otro capitulillo :) espero les guste!

muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad me alegran el día! :D

así que si pueden, sigan dejándome comentarios! jaja porque me suben mucho el ánimo y necesito ánimo xD porque estoy tapada en pruebas y muchas cosas de la U... así que eso :)

saludos cariñosos!

besos!

_**Ro**_

* * *

><p><strong>Máquinas<strong>

Día sábado en la casa de los Chiba. Los sábados eran los días que la feliz pareja aprovechaba al máximo para estar juntos, partiendo por disfrutar a concho esa sensación de despertar al lado de la persona que más amas, prolongando su estadía en la cama hasta más o menos las once de la mañana, que era lo máximo que Darien podía tolerar sin levantarse. Serena no entendía cómo su esposo podía tener esa mala costumbre de levantarse siempre temprano, debía ser algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo – compulsivo, o algo así. De cualquier forma, ya eran más de las once, así que el atractivo hombre de los ojos azules ya se había levantado y estaba leyendo el periódico en el comedor mientras pacientemente esperaba que su amada se alistara para salir. Tenían pensado ir a visitar a los papás de Serena, que desde hace algunas semanas le habían estado cobrando sentimientos por no ir a verlos más seguido.

Cuando él ya iba a medio periódico más o menos, Serena logró despegarse de las sábanas para meterse a la ducha, ducha que Darien por experiencia, sabía que sería eterna. Siempre se preguntó por qué se demoraba tanto, estaba seguro de que en algún momento se quedaba dormida en la ducha. La había sorprendido durmiendo en la ducha un par de veces, así que no sería raro que eso fuera lo que siempre la retrasaba.

Darien continuó con su lectura. Así como iba, tendría que empezar a comprarse mínimo dos periódicos los sábados y domingos, o suscribirse a alguna revista. Eso sería una buena idea, aprovecharía muchísimo mejor el tiempo.

Justo cuando estaba considerando la posibilidad, sonó el timbre. Era raro que alguien tocara el timbre un sábado por la mañana.

Era el cartero. '¿Hice una suscripción mental?' pensó Darien riendo internamente por la tontería que había pensado.

"Buenos días" Darien saludó no pudiendo quitar sus ojos de un enorme paquete que descansaba junto al cartero frente a la puerta de su casa.

"Buenos días" saludó amable el cartero "¿vive aquí la señorita…" miró el paquete para asegurarse de preguntar por la persona correcta "Serena Tsukino?"

Darien frunció un poco el ceño antes de responder "Sí, es mi esposa"

"¿Puede recibir esto por ella?" el cartero indicó el gran paquete.

"Supongo" murmuró entre dientes, y luego en una voz más audible "¿quién lo envía?"

El hombre volvió a mirar la caja y leyó entrecerrando los ojos de vez en cuando.

"Acá sale algo como una A… un ¿3? Y una D" le indicó el rótulo que traía impreso.

Darien se acercó a mirar. Precisamente, decía A3D, eso quería decir sólo una cosa: a Serena se le ocurrió pedir una de esas porquerías que muestran en televisión que se compran por teléfono… Ok, ya lo había comprado, así que no quedaba más remedio que recibirlo. Firmó el papel del despacho que le ofrecía el cartero y luego de agradecerle y despedirse, entró a la casa arrastrando la caja hacia el living. Estando ahí miró la caja como analizándola, preguntándose qué diablos era. No quería abrirla sin Serena, así que prefirió preguntarle.

"¿Serena, estás lista?" Darien habló desde afuera de la puerta del baño.

"Ya casi salgo" gritó Serena desde adentro.

"Llegó un paquete para ti" Darien estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Se escuchó un alboroto del otro lado de la puerta y luego el 'click' que sonaba al abrirla. La rubia había salido en menos de cinco segundos, aparentemente emocionada por recibir su paquete.

"¿Lo abriste?" preguntó con expectación.

"No, tiene tu nombre" sonrió. Y luego no parecía tan sonriente "¿Qué es?... ¿Qué compraste Serena?"

Uy, eso ya sonaba a reproche, pero Serena estaba segura de que cuando su queridísimo esposo lo viera, se le pasaría el enojo instantáneamente, era imposible que no le gustara.

"Adivina" dijo en un tono juguetón. Tono que al parecer a Darien no le hizo mucha gracia.

"¿Serena?" Darien insistió serio.

"Que aburrido eres" protestó la rubia pasando junto a él y luego contestó acercándose a la caja "es una máquina"

"Una… máquina" repitió él, la miró por unos segundos y luego agregó con más curiosidad que antes "¿qué tipo de máquina?"

"Una máquina para hacer ejercicio" Serena contestó mientras abría la caja y sacaba de dentro las piezas del aparato.

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba el futuro rey de la Tierra. Una máquina para hacer ejercicios… ¿para qué diablos quería comprar una máquina para hacer ejercicio?

"¿Serena para qué diablos quieres esa máquina?" no pudo evitar soltar la primera pregunta que llegó a su mente.

Serena lo miró como si fuera el estúpido más grande del mundo "eh… para hacer ejercicio" y luego rió un poco.

Darien se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y respiró hondo "ya sé que es para eso, pero ¿para qué la quieres _tú_?" volvió a recibir la misma mirada de hace unos momentos de parte de Serena, por lo que trató de aclarar un poco su punto "no la necesitas".

Serena pensó por un momento y luego habló de nuevo "¡claro que sí!" tomó el folleto de la máquina y se lo enseñó "¡Mira! Sirve para trabajar abdominales, muslos y glúteos"

Darien la miró de arriba abajo y habló serio "no la necesitas".

"Será parte de mi entrenamiento" habló con seguridad "necesito estar en mejor forma si quiero derrotar al enemigo"

El hombre frente a ella no pudo reprimir la risa que la declaración de la rubia le había causado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Serena molesta.

"Primero que todo… ¿entrenamiento?" volvió a reír "y segundo, ¿realmente vas a usarla?"

"¡Claro que sí! Por eso la compré" el tono de la rubia seguía siendo como de molestia.

"Siendo realista y muy honestamente, ¿de verdad crees que la vas a usar, por lo menos una vez por semana?" Darien la miró a los ojos con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Ella desvió la mirada antes de contestar.

"Sí" pero de pronto ya no sonaba tan segura.

Darien rió, pero ahora suavemente, como conmovido por la actitud infantil de su mujer.

"La vas a usar una vez, te vas a dar cuenta de que no es tan fácil como lo muestran en la tele y la vas a dejar amontonada en algún lugar de la casa" Seguía mirándola a los ojos "¿me equivoco?"

Serena volvió a separar sus ojos de los de él "No" contestó de manera casi inaudible.

Darien volvió a reír y la abrazó, era tan irresistiblemente tierna.

"No la necesitas de todos modos" volvió a decir.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por dos razones: uno, tu cuerpo es perfecto tal y como está" puso sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la rubia y acercó sus labios a su oído, susurrándole con una voz sensual "y dos, porque sé de otro ejercicio que es aún más completo, y que podemos practicar juntos"

Dicho eso, la acercó firmemente a su cuerpo y la besó con pasión, después de todo, debían comenzar desde ya a ponerse en mejor forma para combatir al enemigo ¿no?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme, que tengan lindo día :) un abrazo y recuerden... comentariooos! jaja<p> 


	4. Exfoliante

Hola chicas! cómo están?

me demoré un poco más, pero acá está... tuve problemillas porque era mucho más largo, pero no me convencía, así que lo reformulé entero y así quedó :) espero que les guste :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios tan buena onda! no saben cómo me suben el ánimo! son lo mejor chicas!

Muchos saludos a todos los que pasan por aquí! :)

Abrazos,

_**Ro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Exfoliante<strong>

Había sido un fin de semana fuera de lo común, Serena y las chicas habían viajado al norte de Japón para analizar un foco de energía que descubrió Ami y Darien había quedado a cargo de la casa y de la pequeña Rini, que sólo tenía dos años. Las sailors tuvieron éxito en su misión, habían encontrado el punto de energía negativa y habían evitado que una semilla maligna creciera allí. Todo les había tomado menos tiempo del que pensaban y lograron volver antes de lo planeado. Es así como encontramos a Serena girando sigilosamente la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa dos horas antes de lo que le había dicho a Darien, tratando de no hacer ruido para sorprenderlo.

La sorpresa fue suya cuando abrió la puerta y su casa estaba en absoluto silencio.

"¿Darien?" llamó caminando un poco por la casa y luego volvió a llamar más fuerte "¡Darien!"

La única respuesta que recibió fue el saludo alegre de su pequeña hija, que se abalanzó corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Maaaaaaaaamiii!" la pequeña se abrazó al cuello de su madre.

"Hola princesa" Serena la apretó entre sus brazos cariñosamente "¿me extrañaste?"

Rini sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente y luego contestó "Sí". Serena volvió a abrazarla, extrañaba tanto esa ternura… pero había alguien más a quien había extrañado, alguien con quien estaría molesta pronto si no la venía a recibir como corresponde.

"Rini, ¿dónde está tu papi?" preguntó la rubia acariciando una de las coletas rosa de su hija. La pequeña se encogió de hombros. ¿Había dejado a Rini SOLA? Serena ya no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos. Dejó a su pequeña de nuevo en su pieza, de donde había salido y comenzó a buscar a su esposo, o algún indicio de él.

No estaba ni en el living, ni en el comedor, ni en la cocina, ni en la pieza de Rini, ni en su pieza… Ah, pero había una camisa y un pantalón estirados sobre la cama, seguramente estaba en el baño. Bueno, eso lo explicaba todo. Sonrió con malicia y se acercó a abrir la puerta del baño con la misma cautela con la que abrió la puerta principal, tratando de no ser descubierta. Entró en punta de pies, la cortina bloqueaba la imagen que ella había estado esperando ver y el baño estaba nublado de vapor, dándole la sensación de ser abrazada por un exquisito "olor a Darien", no sabía si era su shampoo, su jabón, alguna loción o algo así, pero era un olor maravilloso. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! Sin estar dispuesta a esperar más para ver a su amado, caminó unos cuantos silenciosos pasos más hasta llegar a la tina, sujetó con cuidado la cortina y de un solo tirón, la corrió, revelando lo que ocultaba.

"¡!" fue el grito simultáneo de ambos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que habían visto un fantasma.

"¡Darien!" Serena sonaba molesta y en cierta forma, desconcertada "¿qué diablos estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?" Se quitó una de las rodajas de pepino que tenía en los ojos para mirarla (la otra se le había caído cuando se enderezó del susto). Menos de segundos le bastaron al pelinegro para darse cuenta de lo feo que había sonado eso y habló de nuevo para arreglarlo "se supone que no llegarías hasta por lo menos una hora más"

En verdad, Darien no debería haberse preocupado por lo feo que había sonado lo que dijo, ya que la rubia frente a él no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, la imagen era demasiado shockeante: su tan _varonil_ esposo estaba reclinado en una tina llena de espuma color lavanda, con un gorro de baño rosado con flores en su cabeza, con rodajas de pepino en los ojos y con algo que parecía una… ¿mascarilla exfoliante? Cubriéndole la cara. Era demasiado.

Darien la miró interrogante, le había hecho una pregunta y ella sólo lo miraba, inmóvil.

"¿Serena?"

La voz de Darien la sacó del trance en que estaba y su única respuesta fue estallar en risas, risas y más risas. Darien la miró molesto y ruborizado por la vergüenza, claro que eso no se notaba pues la mascarilla cubría de un color amarillo limón todo su rostro.

Las risas de la rubia comenzaron a calmarse lentamente al ver la expresión en la cara amarilla frente a ella. Pobre Darien, seguramente estaba muy avergonzado y ella se reía así en su cara.

"Ok, ok, lo siento" se disculpó ella aún con la tentación de risa a flor de piel "no me río más, lo prometo"

Darien sólo le dirigió una mirada seria, tomó la toalla que estaba al lado de Serena, salió de la tina quitando el tapón. Enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cintura y volvió a dirigirle una mirada a Serena, se quitó el gorro de baño caminando hacia el lavamanos y dio el agua fría, lavándose la cara para retirar la mascarilla. Cuando hubo retirado todos los restos amarillos de su piel, se quedó mirando fijamente el espejo, Serena sabía que lo hacía sólo para no mirarla a ella y lo había extrañado demasiado como para ahora aceptar que estuvieran enojados por una tontería, así que rodeó con sus brazos su torso desnudo y apegó su pequeño cuerpo a la espalda de él besándola suavemente. Él no pudo resistirse al rose de esos labios sobre su piel, así que volteó y la besó con pasión sujetándola por la cintura firmemente para acercarla a su cuerpo. Las manos de Serena acariciaron el pecho fuerte de su esposo y luego subieron para acariciar ese hermoso rostro que tanto amaba.

Serena se detuvo un momento, se separó ligeramente de su amado para mirarlo a los ojos y habló dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

"Tu cara está MUY suave" volvió a soltar una risita, pero a Darien no le importó, ella lo estaba acariciando y eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

Serena volvió a reír. Darien la separó un poco más de él.

"¿Qué?" su voz era una mezcla de ternura e irritación.

Serena siguió riendo y el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada demandante.

"No es nada" dijo entre risas "sólo pensaba que para la próxima, si quieres, puedo ayudarte…"

Darien siguió mirándola serio, esperando una explicación más acabada.

"Sí, para la próxima podemos calentar cera y depilarte la piernas" y volvió a estallar en carcajadas "o pintarte las uñas, o…"

Darien sólo quitó las manos de la cintura de la rubia, la miró enojado y salió del baño azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

Serena dentro del baño seguía riendo, era inevitable, no podía perder la oportunidad de burlarse de él, esto era demasiado divertido, no importa si se enojaba con ella, disfrutaría al máximo la situación, después de todo, no todos los días se ve a Darien Chiba, el futuro rey de la Tierra jugando a la adolescente pretenciosa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios :D<p> 


	5. Accidente

Hola a todos! primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por lo mucho que me demoré en actualizar, en verdad he estado cortísima de tiempo, tapada en pruebas, con las olimpiadas de mi carrera y más encima enferma, con un refriado que no me deja pensar, comer, hablar, dormir, en fin... ultra resfriada, así que también quería pedirles disculpas por la calidad del cap. sé que deja mucho que desear, pero no quería atrasarme más.

También decirles que creo que el próximo cap. también se va a demorar un poco, tengo la idea y todo, pero me falta tiempo para escribirlo... ah, y voy a tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias respecto a la relación S/D y trataré de hacerlos más cariñosos y con escenas más románticas :D

Eso pues queridas... muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre, me suben el ánimo cuando más lo necesito :D

besos y abrazos!

**_Ro._**

* * *

><p><strong>Accidente.<strong>

Era un hermoso día para salir a pasear y Serena no quiso desperdiciarlo; a la pequeña Rini le haría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco y jugar en el parque, mientras que a ella le vendría bien una conversación al aire libre con su amiga Mina. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la rubia guardiana del planeta Venus. Por supuesto que esta aceptó la invitación de su amiga, hace ya bastante tiempo que no se veían y ambas tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

En menos de media hora las dos amigas y Rini ya estaban reunidas y caminaban, helado en mano, por la ciudad en dirección al parque, poniéndose al día respecto a sus vidas.

"¿Así que Darien se cambió de hospital?"

"Sí, había un puesto disponible en pediatría, así que lo llamaron y aceptó" sonrió Serena. Estaba orgullosa de su esposo, llevaba pocos años de médico y ya era bastante famoso entre los otros doctores.

"Podríamos pasar a saludarlo" Mina no había visto a Darien en mucho tiempo, no sería mala idea pasar a decirle hola.

"Mejor lo esperamos, sale a las 5" Serena miró su reloj "queda casi media hora"

"Suena bien" sonrió Mina mientras se sentaba en un banco del parque que estaba a una cuadra del hospital donde ahora trabajaba Darien.

Serena se sentó a su lado y Rini corrió alegremente hacia los columpios.

"Y… ¿cómo va todo con Andrew?" Serena habló en un tono picaresco.

"Mejor que nunca" la sailor del amor y la belleza guiñó un ojo su amiga "estamos tratando de aumentar la familia"

Serena sonrió emocionada y justo cuando iba a hablar, escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Se detuvo a escuchar la conversación de las dos mujeres apoyadas en la baranda a la orilla del lago.

"_¿Viste al nuevo pediatra del hospital?"_ una de las mujeres sonreía con malicia _"¡es un bombón!"_

"¿Qué pasa Serena?" Mina miró extrañada a su amiga.

"¡Shhh!" la calló Serena sin decir nada más.

"_¿Y viste sus ojos?"_ hablaba la otra mujer ahora _"Me tenía hipnotizada, ¡no podía dejar de mirarlo!"_

Mina le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su amiga, no entendía nada. Serena sólo siguió escuchando.

"_Mira esto"_ dijo la que primero había hablado, sacando un papel de su bolso _"si hasta tiene linda letra… mira la firma: __**'Dr. Chiba'**__"_

La boca y los ojos de Mina mostraron su asombro, ahora entendía por qué Serena las estaba escuchando con tanta atención. Serena no podía creerlo, esas… ¡esas descaradas estaban hablando así de SU Darien!

"_Pero, ¿te fijaste en sus manos?"_ habló la que parecía menos osada _"es casado"_

"_Ah, pero eso lo hace aún más deseable"_ rió la otra. Serena ya no aguantaba más.

"¿Quién se creen que son?" susurró furiosa Serena a Mina.

"Tranquila, yo me encargo"

Guiñándole un ojo a su amiga Mina se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las mujeres. Se paró a un costado de ellas y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Disculpen"_ comenzó con voz amable "_no pude evitar oír su conversación, ¿estaban hablando del Dr. Chiba, verdad?"_

Las dos chicas se miraron algo confundidas.

"_Sí"_ contestó una de ellas

Mina dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se apegó más a ellas.

"_¿No es un bombonazo?"_ Las tres asintieron y rieron bulliciosamente.

Serena estaba en shock. ¿Se suponía que esa era su amiga? '¿Qué demonios le pasa?' pensó Serena apretando sus puños, no podía creerlo, ¡su mejor amiga!

"…_Y esa voz tan profunda, ¡me encanta!"_ La voz de Mina se podía oír desde lejos.

"_Oh, imagina esa voz susurrándote al oído"_ dijo la más atrevida.

Serena no escuchó nada más, estaba a punto de explotar de rabia. De pronto tuvo una idea.

'Diré que fue un accidente' Serena esbozó una sonrisa malvada y caminó hacia ellas. Ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta del acercamiento de Serena, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Serena simuló tropezar (sabía hacerlo muy bien, después de todo había tropezado toda su vida), dejando caer su helado sobre la que menos había hablado y empujando hacia el lago a la otra chica y a Mina.

"¡Oh no, lo siento!" fingió estar avergonzada "fue un accidente". Y siguió caminando con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Rini y vio a Darien acercarse, se veía guapísimo con el sol de las 6 en su rostro.

Rini corrió a los brazos de su padre quien la recibió y la alzó en el aire. Serena también se acercó al él y lo besó.

"Hola" saludó alegre Darien.

"Hola" contestó suavemente abrazándose a su esposo, caminando así hacia la orilla del lago.

"¿No estabas con Mina?" preguntó en una voz suave

Serena sólo indicó a la empapada rubia saliendo del agua frente a ellos.

"¿Qué le pasó?" la voz de Darien demostraba un poco de diversión

Serena abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue cortada por el grito de Mina.

"¡SERENAAA!" Mina estaba ahora sólo a unos metros de ellos "¿por qué diablos hiciste eso?"

Darien le dirigió una mirada cuestionante a su esposa.

"Fue su culpa" se defendió infantilmente Serena.

Darien le dirigió otra mirada, esta vez más reprochante.

"¡Estaban hablando de ti!"

El pelinegro levantó una ceja, seguía sin entender nada y miró a Mina por una explicación más entendible.

"Se volvió LOCA porque unas chicas estaban hablando de ti" Mina estrujó su pelo tratando de sacarle todo el agua posible.

"Ah," reflexionó un segundo "así que estabas celosa" Era claro el tono arrogante en la voz de Darien, era casi como cuando recién se conocieron "Será mejor que vaya a ver si se encuentran bien, es mi deber, pueden haberse lastimado al caer al lago".

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a caminar con pasos rápidos. Darien sólo soltó una carcajada y la siguió, alcanzándola pronto, rodeó la cintura de su esposa con su brazo izquierdo y la acercó hacia él. Así caminaron saliendo del parque, pero olvidaron un pequeño detalle: Mina.

La rubia seguía en el mismo lugar, donde trataba de estrujarse toda el agua posible. 'Serena por lo menos podría haberme prestado ropa seca' pensó mientras apretaba con rabia el borde de su falda '¿Qué le voy a decir a Andrew ahora?'. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, esperando que en el camino se secara un poco su ropa 'Ok, sólo le diré que fue un accidente'. Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar, y si su esposo no le creía, sólo le diría que fue todo culpa de Serena, él sabía que Serena siempre había sido torpe, así no lo dudaría.

* * *

><p>Ok, gracias por leerme y no sean muy malitos conmigo, el próximo cap. será mejor ;)<p>

Espero sus comentarios como siempre! :D


	6. Abeja

Ok queridísimas, vuelvo y vuelvo para enmendarme! sé que el último cap fue malito, pero espero que este les guste ;) yo me divertí escribiéndolo, aunque es corto, pero para que lo lean en algún break por ahí :) y tiene un poquito más de romance como me habían pedido (no me pidan mucho que me cuesta eso de lo cariñoso xD)

Gracias especiales a las dos personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios a pesar de todo, muchas gracias **gigichiba** y **selenita**, chicas de verdad se aprecia MUCHO! les cuento además que ya estoy bastante mejor de mi resfriado y con un poquitín más de tiempo libre, así que pretendo escribir AHORA jajaja.

Respondiendo la pregunta de selenita, mira, no sé si Rini será la única hija, pero hay muuuchas probabilidades de que no lo sea ;) espero escribir algo relacionado con eso pronto ;)

Eso pues... espero les guste, disfruten!

cariños (ya les agarré cariño a todas aunque no las conozca)

**_Ro._**

* * *

><p><strong>Abeja.<strong>

Viernes por la noche, Serena estaba sentada a la mesa de su comedor, concentrada mirando unos papeles apoyados frente a ella. Darien aún no llegaba, siempre los viernes se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde, así que no era nada extraño. La rubia seguía leyendo, aún luego de escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su casa abriéndose y los pasos firmes de su esposo acercándose a ella. Darien se paró a un costado de la mesa y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos antes de romper el silencio que reinaba en la casa.

"Hola" se acercó a besarla.

"Hola" contestó ella suavemente.

Darien rodeó la mesa y fue a dejar sus cosas al dormitorio. Cuando volvió al comedor su esposa estaba de nuevo concentrada en los papeles.

"¿Qué haces?" Darien había vuelto sin chaqueta y desabrochaba unos cuantos botones de su camisa para estar más cómodo.

"Leo…" fue la simple respuesta de la rubia, quien ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Darien rió y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la mesa "¿y qué lees que estás tan concentrada?"

"Una nueva información que nos envió Ami" Serena le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de volver a centrarse en sus papeles.

"Ah" comentó asintiendo, al tiempo que apoyaba su otra mano en la silla de Serena, mirando por sobre su hombro el documento de Ami. Luego de mirarlo por un momento y leer unas cuantas frases sueltas, desvió su atención a algo mucho más interesante y tentador; el cuello de su esposa. Se acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios con esa piel blanca que tanto le gustaba. Bajó un poco más sus labios, besándola ahora cerca de la clavícula.

Serena rió y se encogió un poco ante el suave contacto.

"¿Qué haces?" habló entre risitas.

Darien se separó un poco de la rubia y la miró sonriendo "Hoy hablé con Setsuna" Lo dijo en un tono casual y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Serena sabía que hablar con Setsuna nunca era algo 'casual'.

Miró extrañada a su esposo frente a ella y levantó sus cejas en señal de pedir una explicación.

"Dice que ya es tiempo" Serena seguía mirándolo, sospechaba de qué se trataba, pero quería escucharlo. Darien sintió la presión que los ojos de sus esposa ejercían sobre él y supo que tenía que decirlo claramente "es tiempo de que venga Rini".

El rostro de Serena no escondió su sorpresa, no esperaba que esto fuera tan pronto.

"¿Qué… y q… qué haremos?" su voz sonaba a preocupación.

Darien acercó una silla a la de ella y se sentó tomándole la mano.

"Bueno, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman, se casan y después quieren tener hijos" Serena lo miró seria, pero él siguió hablando como si le hablara a un niño "entonces, llega la abejita que lleva el polen y lo deja en la flor, enton…"

"¡Darien!" Serena lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo "hablo en serio".

Darien sonrió y se acercó al oído de la rubia y susurró "yo también". Con esto dicho, capturó los labios de su amada con pasión y acarició su rostro. Serena nunca lograba entender cómo era que las manos de su esposo siempre se las ingeniaban para abrirse paso sin ser descubiertas; ahora de la nada, una de ellas subía por su abdomen hacia su pecho, por debajo de su blusa y la otra descansaba en la curvatura de su espalda, apegándola suavemente a él. Oh, pero ella no podía quedarse atrás, sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con los botones de la camisa del hombre extremadamente sexy que resultaba ser su esposo. Con la camisa fuera de su camino, las manos de Serena fueron libres para recorrer ese torso tonificado que tan bien conocía, dejándose llevar instintivamente hasta su cuello, para terminar entrelazadas entre los cabellos azabache que la atraían como un imán. Darien comenzaba a sentir cómo su autocontrol se evaporaba y la pasión se apoderaba de su mente, esta mujer tenía un efecto increíble en él, lo tenía absolutamente en la palma de su mano. Fue ese el momento en que repentinamente Serena se separó un poco de él, empujándolo suavemente con sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa?" su ceño estaba fruncido y su respiración se escuchaba agitada.

Serena movió su cabeza negativamente "tengo que volver a analizar la información de Ami" su voz sonaba bastante hiperventilada también.

"Eso puede esperar" su mano izquierda se posó sugestivamente sobre la cintura delgada de la rubia, siendo inmediatamente ahuyentada por la mano derecha de ella.

"Nop, es urgente" sonrió volviendo a sentarse derecha en la silla y comenzó a mirar de nuevo los papeles.

Darien apoyó su mano encima de las hojas que le robaban la atención de su esposa. "No puedes hacerme esto" hablo en un tono de advertencia.

Serena rió ligeramente, luego volteó un poco para mirarlo de frente "lo siento amor," sonrió amplia y coquetamente depositando un beso liviano en su mejilla y se quedó ahí para hablar cerca de su oído "tendrás que guardar tu abejita para después" volvió a reír, pero esta vez ruidosamente, mientras volvía a centrar su atención en su lectura.

Darien pestañeó un par de veces, sin creer lo que había pasado, recuperando su camisa se fue sin decir una palabra al dormitorio. _'Esto no se va a quedar así'_ fue lo último que pensó el moreno antes de cerrar la puerta y acostarse a dormir.

* * *

><p>Ya, les gustó? cuéntenme sí?<br>gracias por leer, como siempre espero sus comentarios  
>y que tengan un lindo día y una muy buena semana! :D<p> 


	7. Niños

Hola amigas! acá traigo otro cap :) no es tan gracioso, pero espero les guste igual jeje...

Muuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre les digo, me sacan una graaan gran sonrisa cada vez que leo uno :D y me encanta sonreír, así que muchas gracias!

Como dije en el cap anterior, les agarré cariño 3 así que ahora escribo con más motivación porque sé que es para uds :)

Besos, abrazos y buenas vibras para la vida!

Ah! y casi se me olvidaba algo increíblemente importante! esta historia está inspirada en la preggunta que me hizo Selenita en otro capítulo, así que gracias linda por la inpiración y sólo puedo decir que esta no es la respuesta ;)

Eso, ahora sí... saludos cariñosos!

_**Ro**_

* * *

><p><strong>Niños.<strong>

Día normal de trabajo para Darien, claro que este día en particular tenía algo de diferente; el último paciente era el hijo de sus amigos Lita y Andrew. Sería una oportunidad para verlos y saber un poco de ellos, había estado demasiado ocupado el último tiempo y no había podido siquiera hablar con su mejor amigo.

Llegó por fin el término de la jornada y apareció en su consulta un pequeño con un ondulado cabello rubio y unos intensos ojos verdes, seguido del mejor amigo de Darien y una de las mejores amigas de Serena. El pequeño Eli tenía poco más de dos años y estaba pronto a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

Luego del examen pediátrico de rutina y algunas indicaciones, la visita profesional había acabado y ahora sólo eran amigos conversando de la vida.

"Y chicos… ¿Así que viene el segundo?" ambos sonrieron "¿Cuántos pretenden tener?".

"Tres" la respuesta de la castaña fue sin ninguna duda.

"¿Tres?" al parecer el otro involucrado no estaba tan seguro.

Darien pestañeó un par de veces y rió.

"No," volvió a hablar Andrew "tiene que ser un número par".

Su amigo y su esposa lo miraron sin entender mucho su razonamiento.

"Si son tres, dos se van a unir contra uno" explicó como si explicara una teoría digna del premio Nobel "y eso no es justo"

Darien volvió a reír y Lita pareció procesar la información.

"Que sean cuatro" propuso el rubio.

"Dos" negoció Lita.

"¿Por qué no cuatro?"

"¿Vas a tenerlos tú?" el tono sarcástico se notaba a leguas.

"Ok," Andrew agachó la cabeza "dos".

Darien miraba divertido la discusión, le parecía graciosísimo que su amigo no tuviera decisión en esto, bueno, en esto ni en nada en verdad. Sonreía ampliamente ante este pensamiento cuando inesperadamente la pregunta fue para él.

"¿Y ustedes?" Lita irradiaba curiosidad.

"¿Mmm?" Darien no logró hacer la conexión, estaba con su mente fija en recordar burlarse de su amigo.

"¿Cuántos niños tendrán ustedes?" reformuló la chica.

"Uno" la respuesta fue instantánea, pero luego de un segundo no parecía algo tan obvio… ¿y si Rini no era la única? Tragó saliva 'No, Rini _**tiene**_ que ser la única'. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo este tiempo había estado equivocado.

"¿Sólo uno?" se extrañó Andrew "siempre creí que tendrían más, a los dos les encantan los niños".

En realidad, pensándolo bien, nunca había hablado eso con Serena, tenía tan asumido el futuro que había visto, que nunca se lo preguntó siquiera, para él sólo había una hija en el futuro, y eso no cambiaría, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Ok, debía llegar a conversar con su esposa, era urgente.

Pronto la atención-pediátrica/reunión-de-amigos terminó y la feliz familia volvió a su casa, mientras que un muy confundido doctor volvía a su propia casa. Cuando llegó fue recibido cariñosamente por su esposa.

"Hola señor estresado" el saludo de la rubia era en base a la cara que traía su esposo luego del trabajo.

Él sólo sonrió y se acercó un poco más para besarla "Hola".

Ella sonrió de vuelta y habló mientras se dirigía a la cocina a ver la olla que había dejado en el fuego "¿Cómo te fue hoy?".

"Bien," habló fuerte desde el living, no tenía intenciones de seguir a su esposa por la casa "estuve con Lita y Andrew, te mandaron saludos"

Serena asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con ojos curiosos.

"¿Y dónde los viste?" su cabeza seguía asomándose por el umbral de la puerta.

"Fueron a la consulta con Eli" Darien se había sentado en el living y ojeaba el periódico.

"Ah" la cabeza flotante volvía a su sitio, de vuelta en la cocina.

Luego de un rato, Serena volvió de la cocina con la cena y ambos se sentaron a comer.

La cena estaba bastante buena, Serena cocinaba cada día mejor, al parecer era cierto eso de que la práctica hace al maestro. Comieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que ya fue inevitable, Darien tenía que decirlo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

"¿Serena?" lo dijo despacio, sólo para llamar su atención.

Serena vio la expresión en el rostro del hombre frente a ella y sintió que estaba en problemas.

"¿Mhhm?" murmuró mirándolo fugazmente.

"Hoy…" dudó un momento y pasó sus dedos por su cabello azabache "hoy hablé con los chicos y…" Otra pausa.

"¿Y…?" lo apuró la rubia.

"Y hay algo que tenemos que discutir" lo decía tan serio que en verdad parecía que hubiese pasado algo malo.

"¿Darien?" los ojos temerosos de Serena buscaron los suyos "¿pasa algo malo?"

"No," sonrió para alivianar un poco el ambiente de tensión que él mismo había creado "es sólo que…" Otra pausa más.

Serena esta vez esperó pacientemente.

El pelinegro llenó sus pulmones y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro "¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?".

"¿Era eso?" levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

"Sí," Darien se sintió como un adolescente bajo la mirada de la rubia "nunca lo habíamos conversado".

Serena rió suavemente y con ternura.

"Los que tú quieras tener" lo dijo con la más amable y acogedora de las sonrisas.

Sintió un peso quitarse de sus hombros, había estado preocupándose por nada, tenía la mejor esposa del mundo y todo iría acorde al plan inicial, su futuro seguiría tal y como lo habían conocido.

"Bueno, siempre pensé que Rini sería la única" ya estaba bastante más relajado.

"¿Pero…?" la rubia lo incitó a continuar.

"Em no, no hay pero, sólo eso" sonrió, aunque con la sensación que tenía no estaba seguro de si eso era lo mejor.

"¿Pretendes que tengamos sólo a Rini?" Ok, digamos que el tono de Serena no era el más feliz que él había escuchado.

"Sí," respuesta incorrecta, o por lo menos eso era lo que reflejaba la expresión de su mujer frente a él "¿cuántos pretendes tener tú?"

"¡Más de uno, por supuesto!" el tono de Serena había subido a una agudeza bastante poco sana para el oído humano.

Oh-oh, eso no era bueno. Colapso nervioso para el futuro rey de Tokio de Cristal. Mil y una imágenes pasaron por su mente, la mayoría del futuro que ambos habían visto y que ahora, al parecer, se vería alterado. ¿Cambiaría mucho por tener un hijo más? Bueno, claramente no sería lo mismo, ni para ellos, ni para Rini, ni para… ¡nadie! ¡Cambiaría la historia!

Oh no, era el comienzo de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Darien podía sentirlo instalarse sobre sus ojos. Presionó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos tratando de aliviar el dolor que ya se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y molesto.

"¿Darien?" Serena buscó los ojos medianoche, pero los encontró cerrados "Darien mírame".

Lentamente levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos para mirarla.

"Era broma" una leve sonrisa curvaba los labios de la rubia pero su mirada denotaba su intención tranquilizadora.

"¿Qué?" ninguno de los dos supo muy bien si esa pregunta era por incredulidad o por no haber entendido realmente lo que estaba pasando.

"Que era broma," Serena sonrió tímidamente y se hundió un poco es su asiento previendo la respuesta que recibiría "sé que sólo será Rini, ambos lo vimos en nuestro futuro".

Darien abrió la boca para hablar, pero en su lugar sólo pudo deslizar su mano por el sedoso negro de su cabello. Serena aprovechó el momento para tratar de hacer las paces, era ahora o nunca. Con sutiles movimientos llegó hasta un costado de su esposo y se inclinó para besarlo, primero en la mejilla y de a poco fue abriéndose paso hasta capturar su boca, no es que Darien pusiera mucha resistencia, pero debía ser cuidadosa para que él no tuviera oportunidad de enojarse, todavía estaba procesando su enojo y si lograba desviar su atención a tiempo, lograría evitar la inminente pelea.

Comenzó con besos cortos, tiernos, inocentes y fue tanteando el terreno, hasta que fue él mismo quien comenzó a profundizar. Ok, ya lo tenía en la palma de su mano, misión cumplida, discusión evitada exitosamente. Claro que no era que Serena lo hiciera sólo por evitar pelear, no era que ella no lo disfrutara, al contrario, sería capaz de inventar discusiones si esta fuera la forma de resolución de cada una de ellas. Pero esto no estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos, ambos estaban en modo automático, en el que sólo importaba la necesidad que sentían por el otro.

Pronto el contacto que tenían con sus bocas no fue suficiente y ambos pares de manos comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia. Ese era normalmente el indicador perfecto de que las cosas se estaban calentando y de que ya era hora de llevar este asunto al dormitorio y arreglarlo allí como corresponde.

* * *

><p>Bueno lindísimas, gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y espero como siempre sus comentarios :D<p>

Pd: Aunque son drabbles, habrá una correlación entre algunas historias... esta y la anterior por ejemplo ;) estén atentas! (eso sí el próx. capítulo NO está relacionado con esto).


	8. Estatua

Holaaa! cómo están? acá dejo otro cap... también es medio serio, como el anterior, pero les prometo que son los únicos... a veces el escribir tiene que ver con la propia experiencia y aunque yo nada que ver con todo esto que escribo, sí he estado un poquitín más melancólica, más reflexiva en verdad, PERO ya volví a la normalidad! xD así que no se preocupen que el que viene es más entrete... extraño, pero entrete :D

Hago un paréntesis, no relacionado con este cap... Usako Tsukino de Chiba me contó que había un pequeño manga en que aparece otra hija de S&D, lo leeré pero por lo menos para este set de drabbles no lo tendré en cuenta, ya tenía una idea más o menos armada en la cabeza, así que pretendo seguir con eso... de todas maneras MUCHAS GRACIAS por el dato linda! definitivamente lo leeré.

GRACIAS también a todas las que me escriben comentarios,uds. saben que las quiero y que agradezco mucho cada palabra :) y a la gente que me agrega a sus favoritos y alertas, también muchas gracias!

Cariños para tooodas, éxito en todo lo que se venga y mucho ánimo en lo que queda de año!

Abrazos,

_**Ro**_

* * *

><p><strong>Estatua.<strong>

Suspiro a suspiro el ambiente de la habitación de Serena se llenaba de un aire melancólico. Sentada frente a su escritorio pensaba en su relación con Darien, muchas cosas habían cambiado, ellos habían cambiado. Llevaban juntos ya poco más de cuatro años y la costumbre se les había colado en el medio. Más suspiros escapaban de sus labios, nunca imaginó que las cosas serían así, pensó que siempre todo sería tan romántico como en el comienzo, después de todo, se amaban desde siempre y eso nunca había cambiado, ¿verdad? Claro que no, por supuesto que se amaban, estaban comprometidos para casarse, era sólo que ahora todo se había vuelto monótono. Cerró sus ojos un momento intentando dejar de pensar en eso, pero volvió a abrirlos al oír su teléfono. Era Darien. Tomó aire lentamente y contestó.

"¿Aló?" Era como si no supiera quién estaba llamando.

"Hola princesa" Siempre que la llamaba así lo decía en tono de broma aunque a ella no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos.

"Darien, ¿podemos hablar?" enrolló el cordón del teléfono entre sus dedos.

"Precisamente te llamaba para saber si podíamos vernos hoy" su voz no demostraba haber notado el tono inusualmente serio de Serena "podemos juntarnos y conversar todo lo que quieras"

"Está bien, ¿a qué hora sales hoy?"

"_No, 20 de furosemida_," Serena detestaba que hiciera eso, que hablara con alguien más mientras hablaba con ella, sí Darien estaba trabajando, pero ¿no podía tomarse un momento _sólo_ para ella? "salgo a las 5, juntémonos a las 5:30 en el parque, donde está la estatua grande de Zeus"

"¿No me vienes a buscar?" no quería sonar como una niña pequeña, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"Lo siento, no puedo" se disculpó.

La rubia suspiró y se tardó unos segundos en contestar "Está bien, nos vemos ahí".

"Ok, te amo, nos vemos más tarde" dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Serena dejó escapar otro suspiro, pero esta vez uno pesado y angustioso, mientras devolvía el teléfono a su lugar. ¿Por qué ahora le molestaba todo lo que Darien hacía o decía? Unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos a pesar del intento que hizo por retenerlas. Al parecer habían alcanzado un punto crítico en su relación, no sabía si él también lo sentía así, pero sin duda lo mejor era conversarlo y tratar de encontrar una solución. No iba a negarlo, le asustaba un poco, pero era lo mejor.

Aún con esa sensación de angustia llenando su interior, comenzó a alistarse para su cita. Honestamente no tenía muchas ganas de arreglarse, ni menos de salir, pero era necesario. Sólo unos delicados detalles de maquillaje aquí y allá, unos retoques a su habitual peinado, un poco de perfume y estaba lista.

Salió ligeramente atrasada de su casa y aún así caminó lento hacia el parque. Llegó unos quince minutos tarde, algo totalmente común en ella. Lo que no era totalmente común era que Darien aún no había llegado; aunque sabía que ella llegaba siempre tarde a todas sus citas, él siempre llegaba a la hora acordada en caso de que a Serena le diera un ataque de puntualidad, no sería muy de caballeros dejarla esperando, ¿no? Pero esta vez no era así, esta vez al parecer no le había preocupado tanto dejarla esperando, o por lo menos eso era lo que Serena creía, sabía en el fondo que lo más probable era que Darien haya tenido algo de último momento en el hospital y se haya retrasado, pero su hipersensibilidad de este último tiempo no la dejaba pensar claramente.

Resignada luego de mirar en todas direcciones y no ver a su novio, se sentó al pie de la estatua frente a la cual se encontrarían. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por unos segundos tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que habían aflorado. Cuando los volvió a abrir se produjo en ella un cambio de humor automático; el aire a su alrededor estaba lleno de burbujas que flotaban libremente. Ella amaba las burbujas. Se levantó y giró mirando a su alrededor, la atmósfera era completamente mágica. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se había abierto paso en su rostro y su típica expresión de alegría no tardó en volver a asentarse en ella. Rió un poco al darse cuenta de lo poco que necesitaba para olvidar todo por un momento y ser feliz. Las burbujas seguían saliendo y de pronto dejaron de ser sólo burbujas, ahora llovían pétalos de flores. Ah, pero no era cualquier flor, eran pétalos de rosas, de rosas rojas. Reconocería esos aterciopelados pétalos en cualquier lugar, esos eran los pétalos de las rosas de Tuxedo Mask, de Darien. Por supuesto que él estaba detrás de todo esto, no podía ser sólo una coincidencia, no podía ser sólo magia, era él.

Lo buscó con la mirada, tenía que estar cerca. Y no se equivocaba, apoyado en un árbol a unos diez metros de ella estaba su hombre. Le sonrió y él comenzó a acercarse. Cuando estuvo cerca Serena sólo se lanzó a sus brazos, sin decir nada, sólo se aferró fuertemente a él en un abrazo que había estado guardado en su interior hace mucho. Este era el Darien que ella recordaba, este era el Darien que ella extrañaba tanto, este era el hombre que la hacía feliz con sólo existir, al que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y de quien no podía dudar. Este era su novio, su príncipe, su todo.

Darien correspondió el abrazo y luego de unos momentos la separó ligeramente de él. La miró a los ojos y vio lágrimas nublando ese bello azul que brillaba en ellos, acarició su rostro con suavidad, le sonrió cálidamente y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos con cariño. Pasados unos segundos fue ella quien volvió a separarse de él.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" su voz se oía completamente conmovida.

Él en respuesta sólo le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, luego la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta uno de los asientos del parque. Sentados ahí él la miró con una expresión cálida de seriedad.

"¿De qué querías que habláramos?" su mirada penetró en la de ella. Serena sentía un vuelco en su corazón cada vez que Darien hacía eso.

Sonrió genuinamente antes de contestar.

"Nada" negó con la cabeza "ya no es necesario"

Volvió a sonreír a modo de confirmación de lo que había dicho. Después de todo era verdad. Darien había entendido el mensaje antes de que ella siquiera se lo dijera, ya no era necesario que lo discutieran, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Si alguna vez tuvo alguna duda sobre su relación, ya no la tendría más. Las burbujas habían hablado, todo saldría bien al final, a pesar de todas las dificultades que tengan que pasar, sabía que llegarían a un final feliz juntos.

* * *

><p>Ya lindas, debo confesar que a mi no me gustó mucho (de hecho me costó escribirlo... qué escribes con "estatua"? estúpida palabra xD) pero espero que a uds. les haya gustado. Y si no, bueno, esperen el próximo que está mejor ;)<br>Eso, gracias por leer y recuerden que sus comentarios son bienvenidos, buenos o malos los recibo igual! :D  
>Ya, besos y que tengan linda semana!<p> 


	9. Ruidos

Hooooola :) cómo están? Bueno, acá les dejo otro cap... tengo que confesar que este en mi imaginación era para una historia completa, así que tuve que adaptarla para que calzara en esto de los drabbles y aún así me quedó más larga de lo normal...

Y les cuento una anécdota... esta historia la empecé a escribir en el bus, en mi celular! ocupé 6 mensajes de texto con todas las abreviaciones posibles y cuando llegué a la casa la traspasé de inmediato al compu... la cosa es que tenía que estudiar para uno de los ramos más difíciles que tengo este año y dije "ah, bueno, sólo la pasaré y le arreglaré unas cositas" pero NO! cuando llegué al final de lo que tenía ya escrito en el celu, seguí escribiendo! y no paré hasta que ya me dio sueño y me fui a acostar... SIN ESTUDIAR! jajaja bueno, afortunadamente había estudiado un poco antes y me fue relativamente bien en la prueba xD eso, quería contárselos jeje.

Ya, como siempre, agradecimientos a tooodas las personitas que me escribieron, a mis lectoras regalonas y en especial a las nuevas lectoras que aparecieron por ahí, espero leerlas por aquí seguido :D muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus sugerencias y por sus ánimos, que a estas alturas del año, son lo que más se necesita :D

un abrazo cariñosito!

_**Ro**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruidos.<strong>

Primer aniversario de matrimonio de Serena y Darien. Parecía un sueño que ya llevaran un año de casados y para celebrar, habían arrendado una cabaña alejada del mundo, para ser sólo ellos dos por todo el fin de semana. Su aniversario había caído día sábado este año, así que era perfecto.

El viernes habían llegado ya de noche al lugar y se dedicaron a recordar, gracias a las fotos y videos que había llevado Serena, el día de su boda, los preparativos y por supuesto, la luna de miel, de la cual recrearon con gusto varios momentos.

El día sábado había estado a cargo de Darien, quien había hecho un excelente trabajo, comenzando con un desayuno de ensueño, una caminata romántica por la playa, un almuerzo en un restaurante típico de la zona y por la tarde se habían quedado en la cabaña, conversando y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Después de eso, Darien había preparado una cena deliciosa mientras Serena se alistaba para lucir despampanante. Todo había sido perfecto, digno de recordar y ser contado a las futuras generaciones, pero faltaba el broche de oro, el momento más esperado; además de cumplirse un año de matrimonio, se cumplía un año desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos, la primera vez que habían hecho el amor y ese hito tan importante había que celebrarlo como corresponde, de hecho, había que revivirlo.

Con todo lo que significaba recordar la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, esta vez había sido mágica, llena de sentimientos, recuerdos, un perfecto complemento entre ambos, sueños cumplidos y otros aún por cumplir, ternura, delicadeza, y por supuesto, la pasión y el amor de siempre. Con todas estas sensaciones más el cansancio correspondiente al acto recién ejecutado y a la explosión de placer que este conlleva, descansaban uno junto al otro sobre el colchón, sin la intención de dormir, pero sin querer romper la mágica atmósfera que aún los rodeaba. El único movimiento era el de los dedos de Darien que cariñosamente se entrelazaban con las doradas hebras del cabello de su esposa. Luego de un rato así, la cercó un poco más hacia él, necesitaba sentir su calor contra su piel. La apretó contra él, besó su frente y luego rompió el silencio que reinaba, llenando delicadamente la habitación con su profunda voz.

"Te amo" lo había dicho con una suavidad que hacía aún más evidente lo que había dicho con palabras.

Serena volteó ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sentía mariposas revoloteando en el estómago por el sentimiento impreso en las palabras del hombre de su vida. Darien la miró acariciando su rostro, parecía un ángel, un ángel que ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño, él imitó el gesto, pero Serena no lo vio pues había volteado a mirar tras de ella.

"¿Qué pasó?" Darien apoyó su codo derecho sobre la cama para enderezarse un poco.

"¡Shhh!" La rubia lo hizo callar.

"¡¿Qué dem…" no logró completar su frase pues Serena había colocado un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que mantuviera silencio. Darien interrogó con la mirada.

"¿Oíste eso?" la voz de la chica era apenas perceptible.

"¿Qué cosa?" contestó en el mismo volumen y con un leve toque de sarcasmo "¿mi voz diciendo '_te amo_'?"

"¡No, no eso!" Serena frunció el ceño y Darien fingió sentirse ofendido "unos ruidos, escucha"

Se mantuvieron en silencio y sin moverse por unos segundos hasta que un crujido llegó a sus oídos y los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron aún más en gesto de sorpresa.

"Darien ¿qué es?" Serena se aferró al brazo del hombre junto a ella.

"Shh" esta vez fue él quien la hizo callar.

Otros segundos más de silencio. Para la rubia se hacía cada vez más difícil mantenerse callada, ya le estaba dando mucho miedo.

Ahí estaban los crujidos de nuevo, al principio Darien pensó que se trataba sólo de los crujidos normales de la madera por los cambios de temperatura entre el día y la noche; la cabaña era completa de madera y la noche estaba un poco helada, así que tenía bastante sentido. Pero luego de escuchar por segunda vez, ya no estaba tan seguro, a decir verdad, sonaba más fuerte que los crujidos típicos, además sonaban justo fuera de la puerta del dormitorio. Había algo o _alguien_ que estaba causando esos ruidos. Sacada esa conclusión, Darien saltó de la cama al instante, se puso rápidamente unos pantalones y caminó hacia la puerta, volteando antes para dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora a su asustada esposa.

La puerta de la pieza estaba ligeramente entreabierta, tal y como ellos la habían dejado. Darien estiró su brazo y tomó la manilla, manteniendo una distancia prudente para estar preparado fuera lo que fuera. Despacio y con cautela abrió la puerta, frente a él había una silueta, había muy poca luz, pero reconocería esa silueta bajo cualquier circunstancia. Aún frente al umbral de la puerta y con la manilla en la mano volteó incrédulo a mirar la cama, donde su mujer lo miraba con expresión de miedo y curiosidad. La oscuridad le impedía a Serena ver lo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, así que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Darien tampoco entendía mucho que digamos. Pronto otra silueta apareció y nuestro héroe ya no tuvo dudas, era exactamente lo que él estaba pensando.

Darien se apartó ligeramente de la puerta en señal de dejar pasar a quien fuera que estuviera afuera, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Serena, quien estaba desnuda y sólo cubierta por las delgadas sábanas. El pelinegro la miró y le guiñó un ojo, Serena seguía sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Sería que era una sorpresa de aniversario? ¿Pero qué diablos podía ser a estas horas y con ellos en estas condiciones? '_No creo que Darien haya estado pensando…_' se mordió las uñas '_… ¿un trío?_' se estremeció ante la idea, pero la voz de su hombre la sacó de esos locos pensamientos.

"Mi Rey" inclinó un poco la cabeza "mi Reina" y sonrió ampliamente.

Serena quedó petrificada, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Eran los reyes de Tokio de Cristal? ¿Pero qué diablos hacían allí? Darien encendió la luz y ella logró salir de su estupor, sobre todo porque recordó que estaba desnuda, le dirigió una mirada reprochante a su esposo, quien entendiendo el mensaje le lanzó suavemente una de las batas que colgaban tras la puerta. Cuando Serena ya estaba presentable él hizo pasar de nuevo a los reyes, quienes esta vez sí se decidieron a entrar, bueno mejor dicho, fue el rey quien prácticamente empujó a la reina dentro de la habitación.

"Queridos reyes," comenzó Darien con tono divertido y fingidamente amable"¿a qué debemos su tan inoportuna presencia?"

Mientras Darien se lo tomaba con humor, Serena seguía algo desconcertada, claramente era una situación bizarra el tener a tu futuro frente a ti, más aún hablar con ellos y más todavía en la situación que estaban, no era algo que se viera todos los días. Sí, era extraño, incluso para ellos.

"Darien, sabes que no me gusta poner excusas," comenzó a hablar el rey con una voz igual a la de Darien, pero a la vez más madura "pero honestamente, no tengo nada que ver en esto"

La reina se ruborizó y golpeó suavemente a su esposo en el brazo "¡Endymion!" su voz era un susurro que sonaba a reclamo.

"Somos todo oídos, reina" sí, la estaba presionando para hablar y no tan sutilmente.

A decir verdad, nadie fuera del Rey y las sailors le hablaba así a la reina, pero en vista de que Darien y Endymion eran básicamente el mismo, no había problema y la soberana de Tokio de Cristal se sentía igual de vulnerable ante las palabras de este "hombre del pasado".

"Bueno, em, yo, nosotros sólo…" estaba divagando, '_igual que en los viejos tiempos_' pensó el rey y sonrió "es que queríamos recordar este día; es nuestro aniversario número 25 y queríamos revivir el primero, ent…"

"¡¿Espiándonos?" Serena al fin había encontrado su voz.

La Neo Reina Serena abrió la boca de nuevo para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla al ver el gesto de la mano de su rey, él se encargaría, como siempre.

"Serena, no lo tomes a mal, por supuesto que nuestra intención no era 'espiar'" miró a Darien y luego volvió a enfocarse en Serena "es sólo que sin querer llegamos en un momento no muy apropiado"

Darien y el rey sonreían, Serena no entendía por qué al parcito le parecía gracioso esto. Por otra parte, la Neo Reina Serena hacía cualquier cosa para no mirarla. Ok, necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba **ahora**.

"¡Endymion!" Serena lo apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo índice "¡dime qué diablos hacen aquí, y no me mientas!"

Endymion sólo podía mirarla perplejo mientras que la reina se ocultaba tras él. Darien por su parte se reía, esto era definitivamente lo más extraño que había visto en su vida, y aún así, parecía tan normal.

"Está bien" agachó la cabeza y se movió un poco hacia el lado para dejar a la vista a su reina quien le daba una mirada de pánico "la verdad es que hicimos una apuesta"

De pronto Darien dejó de reír y el rostro de Serena se tiñó de rojo de la rabia.

"¿Qué?" fue la pregunta de ambos.

"No podemos decirles más, eso podría alterar el futuro" sonaba sincero.

"Está bien…" Darien pensó por un momento "si no pueden contarnos nada más, y en vista de que ya interrumpieron nuestra noche," Serena y la reina se ruborizaron un poco "entonces tendrán que compensarnos de alguna manera".

Darien sonreía con malicia mientras el rey lo miraba intrigado, la reina fruncía un poco el ceño y Serena trataba de seguir la línea de pensamiento de su esposo _'¿qué diablos está pensando?'_ no podía negar que le asustaba un poco esa "_compensación_".

"¿Qué tipo de compensación?" Endymion cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, al parecer tenía intenciones de negociar.

"Sólo la equivalente" lo decía como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

"¿Quieres espiarnos mientras nosotr…" la suave voz de la reina no logró terminar su pregunta.

"¡NO!" la respuesta escandalizada de Serena cortó el curso de la frase de su futura 'yo'. Darien sólo rió ante la ocurrencia de una y la respuesta de la otra, eran tan adorables las dos…

"No, mi querida reina" volvió a reír un poco "no, era eso a lo que me refería".

"¿Entonces?" la voz del rey sonaba seria y diplomática.

"Ya que hemos perdido tiempo con todo esto" explicó "lo más lógico sería que pudiéramos _recuperar_ ese tiempo perdido, ¿no?"

Sí, parecía lo más lógico, el problema era cómo podían recuperar ese tiempo.

"No podemos ocupar la puerta del tiempo para eso" respondió seco el rey.

'¿No se puede ocupar para eso pero sí para venir a espiarnos y aclarar una apuesta?' Darien rió algo irónicamente.

"No era eso lo que tenía en mente en realidad" volvió la sonrisa pícara a su rostro "Verán, por nuestros trabajos sólo podemos estar acá hasta mañana, ¿sí?"

"Sí…" asintió la reina sin saber muy bien hacía dónde iba esto.

"Bueno, entonces la mejor forma de recuperar el tiempo sería estando por lo menos otro día acá"

La reina volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

"Ok, entonces aquí es la parte donde entran ustedes" El rey lo miró tratando de seguir su razonamiento, pero no parecía lograrlo "ustedes tomarán nuestro lugar".

Los tres se miraron un poco desconcertados y luego miraron a Darien en busca de mayor información.

"Fácil, ustedes son idénticos a nosotros, sólo un _poco_ mayores" sonrió "nadie notará la diferencia".

"¿Entonces pretendes que vayamos a trabajar en el lugar de ustedes mientras ustedes _disfrutan_ otro día más acá?"

"Básicamente, sí"

"Tenemos obligaciones como reyes de Tokio de Cristal ¿sabes?"

"Oh, pero seguramente pueden tomarse un día libre" la mirada de Darien era desafiante.

"Ok, hecho" esta vez fue la reina la que habló y le extendió su mano a Darien para cerrar el trato.

Endymion le dirigió una mirada de pánico a su esposa, quien en respuesta sólo sonrió con expresión de inocencia. Luego volteó a mirar a la pareja que habían sido ellos hace veinticuatro años y a modo de despedida dijo sólo una palabra.

"Disfruten" les guiñó el ojo con una mirada pícara y salió, seguida por un rey un tanto desconcertado y no muy contento que digamos.

Serena seguía procesando todo lo que había pasado mientras que Darien sonreía ampliamente.

"Serena," su voz llamó la atención de la rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos "la reina dio una orden" comenzó a besarla suavemente en el cuello y subió hasta su oído, dejando que su tibio aliento chocara contra la piel de ella, susurrando "será mejor que obedezcamos".

Serena dejó escapar una risita agitada por el efecto que tenía ese suave roce sobre su piel. Sus manos tomaron vida propia y los fuertes brazos de su esposo la levantaron del suelo para llevarla a la cama, donde esta vez, sin espectadores se dedicarían a provechar el tiempo extra que _amablemente_ los reyes les habían otorgado. Qué suerte que Serena sintió esos ruidos, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Ok, ok, comentarios? qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado, si no, siéntanse libres de decírmelo, así trato de mejorar :)<br>Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí, buenos deseos para todas y que tengan linda semana! :D


	10. Pegamento

**Ok, al fin he vuelto!** **disculpen la tardanza**, pero estos meses son de locos! Tuve una GRAN prueba el viernes (por eso no había escrito) y tengo una GRAN prueba mañana, así que deséenme éxito (y por qué no suerte? xD), porque ya son las últimas notitas y cada punto cuenta! jeje.

Gracias por los comentarios! les cuento algo? cuando me llega la notificación de los comentarios a mi mail, no los leo de inmediato... los guardo para cuando los necesite, entonces cuando ya estoy muy cansada de estudiar y sin ánimos, abro mi mail y leo uno de sus comentarios :D entonces, así después estudio con una gran sonrisa! :D :D

Respecto a lo de continuar el fic anterior, pensaré en hacer un fic completo, con varios capítulos, pero eso sería ya en el verano...

Y les cuento otra cosa? conocí a PATCH ADAMS! sí, el de la película, pero el de adeveritas jaja... es GENIAL! demasiado inspirador! fue mágica su conferencia...

Eso, quería compartir eso con uds. :)

(Siempre me alargo con estas A/N, pero es que me gusta conversar con uds... jeje)

Bueno, besos y abrazos! espero no demorarme tanto para el próximo, pero no les aseguro nada :(

Saludos,

**_Ro :D_**

**DISCLAIMER: Todavía no me pertenece Sailor Moon! tal vez en unos 10 años más, cuando ya esté trabajando y haya juntado plata pueda comprar los derechos... (sí claro! xD)... **(no es necesario poner esto en todos los caps? siempre se me olvida! :/)

* * *

><p><strong>Pegamento.<strong>

No era ninguna ocasión especial, no estaban de aniversario, no era el cumpleaños de Serena, ni el día de los enamorados, ni nada por el estilo, sólo era un día normal. Un día normal en el que Darien había decidido salir un poco antes del trabajo y llevarle flores a su esposa. Compró rosas por supuesto, eran las favoritas de ambos.

Llegó a la casa con un lindo ramo de rosas rojas, envuelto en un papel rosado y con un listón del mismo color formando un gran moño. Cuando entró a la casa llamó a su esposa sin recibir respuesta. '_Eso es raro_' pensó '_tal vez salió a comprar_'. Por lo general Serena siempre estaba en casa a esa hora. Buscó un poco por la casa llamando unas cuantas veces más. De nuevo no hubo respuesta, pero esta vez sintió ruido proveniente de su estudio. Frunció un poco el ceño, ¿qué diablos hacía Serena ahí? Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Serena de espaldas a la puerta y algo encorvada frente a una ventana.

"¿Serena?" Por un pequeñísimo momento pasó por su mente la idea de que tal vez su esposa se había convertido en un zombie y que voltearía a atacarlo. Al parecer le estaban afectando los programas de televisión que su esposa veía por las noches.

Serena al escucharlo dio un pequeño salto sorprendida y pronto volteó a mirarlo, pero manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"¡Darien, llegaste temprano!" Se oía y se veía nerviosa.

"Serena…" La miró con detenimiento unos segundos "¿qué hiciste?" La conocía demasiado bien, algo malo había hecho, Serena era como un niño en este sentido, no sabía esconder la culpa.

Ella no respondió, sólo lo miró con una expresión que Darien conocía muy bien. Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, tenía muchas cosas importantes ahí, '_¿Cuál de todas habrá sido la víctima?_'.

"¿Qué rompiste?" reformuló la pregunta con algo de miedo.

Levantó su mirada que había estado clavada en el suelo, pero sin levantar su cabeza, lo miró y sacó sus manos de atrás de su espalda para mostrárselas a Darien. En una mano sostenía una bola de cristal, aproximadamente del porte de su puño y en la otra un círculo de madera que parecía ser su base. Darien las miró, era un recuerdo que uno de sus amigos estadounidense le había dado antes de volver a Japón.

"Oh, no es tan terrible" sonrió con ternura y acarició la mejilla suave de la rubia "podemos volver a pegarlo".

Hablaba como tratando de animarla, se veía bastante afligida por haberlo roto. Claro que no parecía estar funcionando, Serena lo seguía mirando con la misma expresión que antes.

"A ver, dámela" le tendió la mano "la arreglaremos enseguida".

En lugar de darle las piezas, Serena recogió un poco sus brazos alejando sus manos de él y mordió su labio inferior. Darien por su parte la miró con curiosidad e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia el lado, de manera cuestionante. La rubia entonces suspiró y volvió a extender sus manos hacia su esposo. Él seguía con la expresión de duda en su rostro, pero extendió su mano e hizo el intento de tomar la bola, sólo que Serena no la soltaba.

"¿Serena?" Arqueó una de sus cejas "¿me la vas a entregar?".

Serena miró el suelo y su voz sonó como un apenado susurro "No puedo".

La mirada curiosa volvía a los ojos de Darien, hasta que su mente logró unir todos los puntos y comprendió lo que sucedía. Una sonrisa comenzó a abrirse paso entre sus labios, incluso pese a sus esfuerzos por reprimirla, y al final la sonrisa terminó convirtiéndose en una carcajada.

Serena se había ruborizado y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Es lo que estoy pensando?" la pregunta había salido entre risas.

Serena a modo de respuesta sólo levantó una de sus manos, la que sostenía la bola, y la volteó con la palma abierta, quedando el cristal colgando firme de su piel. Darien volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas. Serena por su parte no le veía lo gracioso a la situación, había intentado todo para sacarse el pegamento que mantenía la bola unida a ella y nada parecía resultar. Ya estaba comenzando a resignarse y a imaginarse cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante con esa bola pegada a su mano, ciertamente sería incómodo, pero luego de un tiempo se acostumbraría, ¿no?

En medio de toda esta ensoñación que cruzaba su mente, la voz de su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo…" intentó buscar las palabras para hacer más específica su pregunta, pero no era necesario en realidad "¿cómo?".

Suspiro.

"Estaba tratando de pegar esto antes de que llegaras y" sacudió su mano a modo de material de apoyo para su explicación "no noté que el pegamento estaba sin tapa y…" dejó de sacudir su mano y la apoyó con bola y todo sobre la mesa. Suspiró pesadamente de nuevo "¿Qué hago ahora?"

Dejó salir una última risa y luego tomó su mano cariñosamente antes de hablar.

"No te preocupes" Serena podía perderse en esa mirada dulce que de vez en cuando asomaba a los ojos de su esposo "ha llegado uno que otro caso de súper pegamento al hospital, sé exactamente lo que hay que hacer"

Serena no sabía por qué Darien sonreía traviesamente hasta que vio las herramientas que el Dr. Chiba utilizaría. Pensándolo bien, prefería conservar la bola, de todos modos le daba algo de estilo ¿no?

Darien tenía todo su instrumental médico sobre la mesa, bisturís y pinzas incluidos, una botella de un líquido que olía extraño y unos trozos de gaza, ¿agujas? ¿Jeringas? ¿Para qué iba a usar todo eso? Era sólo una bola pegada a su mano. Sí, estaba pegada con súper pegamento, pero no era necesario usar todas esas cosas ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Los colores comenzaron a abandonar el rostro de Serena mientras miraba a su esposo con miedo. Él siguió sacando cosas de su bolso médico, cada una más aterradora que la anterior. Serena veía sobre la mesa un montón de objetos corto-punzantes pero no veía nada parecido a algún tipo de anestésico. _'¡Me va a descuerar la mano a sangre fría!'_ La rubia se estremeció ante la terrorífica idea y miró con pánico a nuestro doctor favorito, quien se dirigía a la cocina. Luego de un momento volvió sosteniendo en sus manos un bowl grande lleno de agua. Parecía un ritual extraño de los curanderos antiguos. Eso no era bueno.

Mientras la rubia miraba todas las cosas frente a ella y sacaba sus propias conclusiones, Darien tomaba su mano y parecía examinar el perímetro de la bola. Serena decidió cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que todo pasara. Sintió que Darien movía su mano y sintió algo cálido recorriendo su piel, al parecer era el agua que había traído hace unos momentos. Luego dejó de sentir el calor y sintió tensión en su palma. Apretó sus párpados y mordió su labio inferior anticipándose al siguiente procedimiento. De pronto, la tensión cedió y su mano se sentía extraña.

"Ya está" Darien cerró con delicadeza y algo de esfuerzo los dedos de su amada.

Serena abrió un poco uno de sus ojos incrédula "¿Ya salió?"

"Sí, ya estás libre" sonrió.

La rubia abrió sus ojos de par en par y movió su mano un par de veces para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sí, lucía un poco roja e inflamada y se sentía un poco tiesa, pero ya no tenía esa condenada bola pegada a ella. Eso era lo importante. Volvió a mirar su mano, luego miró la fuente del agua en la que Darien la había sumergido y luego, todas las cosas que antes había mirado con horror. Algo no calzaba.

"¿Darien?" él la miró "¿Y para qué era todo esto?" señaló todo lo que estaba en la mesa frente a ellos.

Darien soltó una suave risita.

"Para asustarte" con su tono casual parecía estar diciendo cualquier otra cosa, como 'me gusta el espagueti', o 'hace frío hoy', o algo por el estilo. Claramente la respuesta de Serena no sería así de casual.

"¿QUÉ?" ese tono de voz tan alto sólo podía significar una cosa para Darien _'¡Corre! ¡Corre AHORA!'_ y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, corrió por la casa mientras su esposa lo perseguía tratando de alcanzarlo.

Tal vez sí tendría que ocupar su instrumental médico después de todo; sabía por experiencia que si su esposa lo alcanzaba, seguro que lo dejaba agonizando.

* * *

><p>Ya, qué les pareció? <strong>esta vez vamos a hacer un juego ya? para que sea más interactiva la cosa... con cada comentario quiero que me dejen una palabra, la que quieran! (en lo posible sólo español, a lo más inglés...) y yo tendré que incluir TODAS las palabras que me dejen uds. en el próximo cap... le parece? sólo una palabra por comentario (además del comentario es sí, claramente)<strong>... eso :)

Otra cosilla... sé que me he demorado harto en actualizar y pensé que tal vez les interesaría cómo va el progreso y cuándo voy a actualizar, o por qué me atraso y cosas así, así que pensé que tal vez les gustaría agregarme a FaceBook... así también nos conocemos mejor y conversamos y todo eso :D

acá les dejo mi nombre, si quieren me buscan y me agregan... eso sí, díganme que son de , sino no las aceptaré xD

Romyna Fernanda Zumarán Ibacache

Ya saludos, gracias por leer y nos leemos luego! (espero xD)


	11. Deuda

Hola! Acá traigo el nuevo que es la "continuación" del n°6, 'Abeja'... tengo que decir algo... cuál es su fascinación por hacerme escribir lemon, ah? jajajaja no escribí nada taan explícito, pero es más subidito de tono... me daba risa leer las palabras juntas, en el orden en que llegaron era muy gracioso unirlas xD... eh, avísenme si tengo que cambiarle el rating, que yo no entiendo mucho de eso, pero tampoco es taaanto como para ponerle M, así que díganme uds. mejor :) Las palabras que me mandaron están en negrita... :)

Selenita, puchis no me salió tu correo... FF censura parece :( y en respuesta a tu pregunta... ya se viene, tranquila, ya viene...

Sailor Némesis, me ENCANTÓ tu idea, ten por seguro que aparecerá algo así pronto :) y... que mala tú eh! jajaja

Saly Luna, gracias linda, al parecer me fue bien, ya quedan menos exámenes!

AHRG, gracias! a ver si te gusta cómo usé tu palabra :)

Karina, BIENVENIDA! espero nos sigamos leyendo :D

Gigichiba, gracias, espero te guste este cap :) nos leemos por ahí en fb!

Tatiana, gracias! escríbeme en fb para saber quién eres :D

En resumen, gracias a todas por el apoyo y por sus lindos comentarios :D

saluditos,

_**Ro.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Deuda.<strong>

Llegaban recién a casa de vuelta de una de esas típicas cenas de fin de año del trabajo de Darien. Él las detestaba, pero Serena siempre insistía en ir, así que terminaban yendo cada año de todos modos. Y a decir verdad, no lo habían pasado nada mal; aunque a Darien no le gustaran estas cosas, no iba a quedarse sentado ahí aburriéndose, claro que no, bailaron toda la noche y disfrutaron la velada al máximo. Después de todo, no salían muy seguido que digamos.

Entraron en la casa e inmediatamente Serena liberó sus pies de los tacones que habían estado matándola. Se sentía tan bien sentir el suelo helado bajo ella con cada pisada. Darien por su parte había ido al dormitorio, deshaciéndose allí de su chaqueta. No era que se sintiera incómodo usando traje, pero ya era suficiente tener que usar tuxedo cada vez que el mal atacara como para seguir usando uno por puro gusto. Mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, entró la hermosa rubia que tenía por esposa moviendo las caderas por inercia, como siempre lo hacía. Ok, este era el momento que él había estado esperando para tomar su revancha.

"Te veías increíblemente **sexy** esta noche" le dirigió una breve mirada, como haciéndose el interesante "acaparaste todas las miradas"

Ella sólo le sonrió pasando junto a él hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, pero no logró llegar a su destino pues un brazo la interceptó, sujetándola por la cintura. Serena se volteó para quedar de frente a él y rió un poco antes de darle un rápido y corto beso en los labios. La presión sobre su cintura aumentó cuando ella intentó salirse del abrazo.

"Esta vez no me dejas con las ganas, princesa" era el susurro más sensual, si es que no sexual, que ella le había escuchado al pelinegro. Y si eso no era excitante, sí que lo era el sentir su aliento tibio rozando suavemente su cuello. Ah, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

"Darien," trató de encontrar su voz entre suspiros "ya es tarde, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano"

Él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Besó su cuello y susurró contra su mandíbula "No importa". Continuó su tarea en el cuello de su esposa. Serena no quería sucumbir todavía; sí Darien era irresistible, pero era tan divertido jugar con él así, que aguantaría un poco más, sólo para molestarlo.

"Darien…" intentó hablar pero él no se lo permitió callándola con un beso más apasionado de lo necesario.

"Ni lo pienses" habló a sólo milímetros de su boca "estás en deuda conmigo, ¿recuerdas?"

No digamos que Serena oponía mucha resistencia a los demandantes besos del pelinegro, y eso él lo sabía, Darien sabía que ella lo deseaba y también sabía que quería jugar con él, pero esta vez no iba a permitírselo, esta vez él estaba al mando.

Aún con su brazo rodeando su pequeña cintura, la acercó más a su cuerpo, haciendo evidente para ella su creciente **erección**. Ok, el juego llegaba hasta aquí, él había ganado, y francamente, poco le importaba, ella sólo se entregó totalmente al placer que el contacto con el cuerpo de su esposo le provocaba y eso sumado a las caricias y las cosas que él le susurraba al oído, definitivamente hacían difícil el mantener los cinco sentidos como es debido, sus piernas se volvieron de **gelatina** y las mariposas se apoderaron completamente de su estómago. Este hombre definitivamente causaba grandes estragos en ella.

Al final, Darien logró su objetivo, sabía que ella no se resistiría dos veces a su encanto. La rubia se acurrucó a su lado y él la acercó más hacia su pecho y besó su frente. Ella levantó un poco su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, le encantaba la expresión que había en sus ojos después de hacer el amor.

"Si pudiera pedir un deseo," comenzó con voz suave y una sonrisa tierna "pediría estar **contigo** justo así para siempre"

Darien sintió un calor recorrer su corazón, ¡la amaba demasiado!

"¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?" volvió a besar su frente. Ella sonrió y lo incitó a seguir, simplemente le encantaban esas pocas veces en que Darien bajaba su escudo y deja aflorar sus sentimientos "¿que eres la luz de mi vida y que **sólo veo por tus ojos**?"

Esta vez ella lo besó en la barbilla, para luego capturar sus labios. Eran estos pequeños momentos los que le daban forma a su vida. Y eso de 'pequeños momentos' era sólo en sentido figurado, estuvieron así por mucho rato, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pero el **brillante** sol que se asomaba por su ventana cumplía con su misión de recordárselos. Ya había amanecido y aunque tenían que levantarse como en una hora más, no importaba, no importaba el hecho de que tendrían sueño todo el día, o de que estarían más cansados que nunca, no importaba, porque lo que sí importaba era que estaban juntos y que cada día era más feliz que el anterior, su vida era casi perfecta, sólo faltaba cierto pequeño retoño de cabellos rosados, que esperaban no tardara tanto en llegar, para completar su felicidad.

* * *

><p>Ok, saben que los reviews son agradecidos, sean buenos o malos :) creo que esta vez me demoraré un poco más en actualizar, espero no sea tanto...<br>Abrazos, gracias por leer y ánimo en lo que queda de añito! :D


	12. Temblor

Hola niñas! muero, pero cumplo con mi deber... acá va el capítulo... espero les guste... y uds. saben ya a quienes van los agradecimientos... sorry por escribir poco, pero estoy cansadísima... un abrazo grandote a todas y ánimo en lo que resta de año :D

Pd: el próximo ya está escrito y yo lo encuentro entretenido :) así que estén atentas, el sábado lo subo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Temblor.<strong>

Luz roja encendida, sudor mojando su frente, ojos entrecerrados tratando de obtener un mejor enfoque y afinar al máximo su precisión. Cualquier error podía ser fatal. Con esa presión encima de no tener un margen de error, cogió las pinzas entre sus largos y delgados dedos y la acercó con cautela al abdomen abierto que tenía en frente, era una cirugía compleja, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Reacomodó la pinza entre sus dedos antes de ponerla en contacto con su paciente. Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos para calcular cómo debía ser su aproximación. De pronto la pinza se movía frente a sus ojos; un temblor estaba traicionando su mano, reduciendo notablemente su precisión. Los segundos pasaban, y ya era tiempo, temblor o no, tenía que hacerlo. Tratando de controlar al máximo el movimiento irregular de su mano, se acercó con seguridad a introducir la pinza, pero el temblor se hizo más fuerte.

- WREEEEEEEEENKKKKK - (A/N: sonido de 'error' en esos típicos programas TV, no sé la onomatopeya correcta)

Una mirada de pánico cruzó sus ojos; se había equivocado.

...

"Ok, mi turno" del otro lado de la mesa Darien tomaba su propia pinza y se inclinaba sobre el tablero de 'Operando' que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

"¡No es justo, me tembló la mano!" Serena hacía pucheros.

"De eso se trata el juego, cabeza de chorlito" sonrió de lado, como en aquellos tiempos en que se insultaban interminablemente, y sólo ignoró la mirada indignada que le había dirigido su esposa, para luego de unos segundos y sin más preparación previa, introducir la pequeña pinza metálica dentro de su plástico paciente, sacando al instante uno de sus huesos rotos.

La rubia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Él le dirigió una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

"¡No es justo, tú eres cirujano!"

"Pero si fuiste tú quien decidió jugar a esto" la miró con ojos inocentes.

Ok, ya no importaba, era de nuevo el turno de Serena. Durante todo el tiempo que duró el turno de Darien ella se había auto-convencido de que esta vez lo haría bien, esta vez lo lograría, debía ganarle a ese engreído que tenía por esposo. Sin embargo y como era predecible, el resultado fue el mismo. Darien no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al ver el rostro de frustración de su amada, se veía tan adorable cuando se enojaba por pequeñeces como esta.

Sin decir una palabra él volvió a realizar sin esfuerzo la misma operación, esta vez teniendo en la mira la manzana de Adán del hombre de plástico, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla con la pinza, una mano blanca interceptó la suya, causando la activación de la alarma y la inminente muerte del paciente.

"¡Hey!" esta vez él tenía el ceño fruncido "¡era mi turno!"

"Ups, que torpe mi mano..." sonrió victoriosa "lo siento, pero ya me estaba aburriendo de este juego"

"¿Qué propones hacer entonces?" afuera llovía a cántaros y con la tormenta se había cortado la luz, no había mucho panorama disponible que digamos.

"Mm, tenía otra cosa en mente" se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia él "tal vez podríamos... jugar a otra cosa"

Pronto las manos pequeñas de la rubia se movían hábilmente desabrochando los botones de la camisa del moreno, mientras sus bocas se ocupaban mutuamente. Se separaron sólo cuando la necesidad de respirar fue más imperante que la necesidad que sentían por el otro. Darien aprovechó el momento y acercó sus labios al oído de ella.

"Sólo aparentas tener manos torpes, ¿verdad?" Ciertamente ella pensó que si le hablaba al oído le diría algo romántico, pero no.

"¿Mmm?" Serena arqueó una ceja, aunque él no la vio pues seguía acariciando con su cálido aliento el oído de la rubia.

"Pues para desvestirme no te tiemblan ni un poco las manos," soltó una pequeña y liviana risa y luego besó su mandíbula "tramposa".

Ella se ruborizó un poco ante el comentario pero, Darien tenía razón, bajo ese contexto ella nunca era torpe. _'Interesante' _pensó_ 'Creo que tendré que hacer uso más seguido de este nuevo _talento_, ¿no?'_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, los comentarios son muy bienvenidos y sean felices! :D<p> 


	13. Cascabel

Hola! acá va el cap. espero les guste... gracias por todo...

ojalá se acabe luego el año T.T creo que todas necesitamos recargar baterías, o no?

Cariños y disfruten

_**Ro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cascabel.<strong>

Luego de siete días fuera de casa por un congreso en otro país, Darien volvía al fin al lado de su adorada esposa. La había extrañado demasiado, sólo quería llegar y abrazarla hasta que se le cansaran los brazos. Se apresuró en llegar a casa desde el aeropuerto y en menos de media hora ya estaba siendo recibido por la rubia, que se lanzaba a sus brazos como cuando era una quinceañera. La abrazó fuerte y la besó como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando sus labios se separaron mantuvo su frente pegada a la de ella y sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"No sabes cuánto te extrañé" cerró los ojos depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios nuevamente.

Ella sonrió disfrutando el momento, también lo había extrañado como loca. Fueron sólo siete días, pero parecieron una eternidad, tenía mucho que contarle y tenía una sorpresa especial esperando por él.

Entraron a la casa y se sentaron el living, poniéndose al día sobre las cosas más interesantes de la semana de cada uno. Mientras conversaban Darien abrió su bolso y sacó de ahí un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel blanco atado con una cinta rosa y se lo entregó. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y le sonrió con ternura.

"Ábrelo" la incitó.

Serena quitó con cuidado la cinta y comenzó a retirar el papel que lo cubría. Era una vela redonda de color rojo.

"Es una tradición de allá," comenzó a explicar "se las regalan los hombres a la mujer que aman cuando han estado un tiempo lejos de ella, es como una forma de decir 'te extrañé'"

Un par de lágrimas se apozaron en los ojos de Serena mientras sonreía conmovida, le encantaba que Darien fuera tan romántico. Él acarició su mejilla, limpiando la única lágrima que había logrado escapar.

"Yo también tengo algo para ti" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Qué es?" se extrañó un poco el pelinegro. Tenía una sensación rara desde que llegó

"Espera, ya vengo" su voz sonaba muy animosa.

La rubia se levantó y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Cuando volvió venía arrastrando algo que parecía una caja, más o menos grande y tapada por una tela negra. La arrastró hasta que quedó frente a Darien. Él le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

"Destápalo" ella sonreía de pie frente a él.

El pelinegro obedeció y tomando un extremo de la tela, la retiró de una vez. Lo que vio en ese instante lo dejó helado. Pestañeó un par de veces perplejo por lo que veía frente a él y luego se levantó de su asiento.

"¿Qué es esto Serena?" su voz sonaba como de… ¿asustado?

"Una serpiente" respondió ella con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

"Sí, creo que noté esa parte" al parecer estaba entrando de a poco en pánico "¿Qué diablos hace aquí?"

"Las chicas y Andrew creyeron que era un buen regalo para ti" ella seguía con su sonrisa intacta.

"¿Qué? ¿POR QUÉ?" sí, estaba al borde del colapso, era demasiada información por procesar.

"Porque es una serpiente cascabel" sonaba como si la respuesta fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

"Bueno, eso explica el 'sonidito' que ha estado haciendo" habló entre dientes.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, Serena jugueteaba con sus dedos y él sólo miraba la nada, hasta que recordó que aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y a decir verdad, no se sentía muy tranquilo teniendo una serpiente ultra-venenosa a sólo centímetros de ellos.

"¿Y se puede saber qué demonios tengo que ver yo con una _serpiente venenosa_?" sonaba incluso ofendido.

"El cascabel" otra afirmación que parecía obvia.

"¡¿EL CASCABEL?" explotó, se le había acabado la paciencia.

Serena sólo siguió mirándolo con la misma sonrisa. Ya no tardaría en darse cuenta, Darien era el hombre más inteligente que conocía, sabía que podría descifrar esto.

Y la rubia tenía razón. Luego de su colapso, la mente de Darien comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de asimilar toda la información con la que había sido bombardeado. _'¿El cascabel?, ¿por qué un cascabel?, yo no tengo ningún cascabel, ¡no soy un bebé! Espera un segundo, un… ¿bebé?'_ ¿Sería eso? ¿Serena estaba tratando de decirle que…? La miró con los ojos abiertos como platos por el asombro.

"Serena…" dudó un poco antes de preguntar "¿quieres decir que…?

"Sí Darien," lo cortó ella antes de que pudiera terminar "vas a ser papá"

La cara de la rubia no podía contener su enorme sonrisa mientras que la de Darien fue cambiando de a poco desde el asombro hasta la mayor expresión de felicidad. Casi no lo creía, era la mejor sorpresa que le habían dado. Cuando salió de su asombro abrazó a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas y su vista se nubló con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con escapar.

"Las amo, las amo, las amo, las amo" susurró mientras se separaba un poco de ella para acariciar su aún plano abdomen.

El emocionante momento de amor y alegría duró lo que tenía que durar, hasta que volvió a aparecer el sonidito de cascabel, en verdad había estado sonando todo el tiempo pero había dejado de importar y ahora que la emoción había cedido un poco, se volvía a hacer evidente. Y a decir verdad, lo estaba poniendo bastante nervioso, necesitaba hacer algo respecto al _animalito_ ese.

"Ehm linda," aclaró un poco su garganta y señalando a la serpiente volvió a hablar "no la tendremos de mascota, ¿verdad?"

Ella sonrió con malicia, casi nada causaba ese efecto en Darien "¿Por qué querido?" soltó una risita "¿Te asusta?"

Él la miró impaciente.

"No te preocupes amor," volvió a reír un poco "es de Andrew, tengo que devolvérsela"

Suspiro de alivio... O no. _'Un momento. ¿Por qué Serena me sonríe así? ¿Qué quiere?'_ frunció el ceño pensando.

"Daaaarien" pestañeó coquetamente un par de veces "¿Puedes devolverla tú?"

Darien suspiró pesadamente

"¡Oh vamos Darien, no seas cobarde!" sonaba enojada y luego tierna "¿Y de paso me puedes traer un pastel?"

Sólo asintió, ¿cómo negarse? Lo menos que podía hacer era consentirla, después de todo, ella era la que iba a llevar su bebé por los siguientes nueve meses. Suspiró de nuevo y se rascó la cabeza _'¡Y pensar que serán nueve meses de esto!'_

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero no haberlas decepcionado, sé que es un tema importante y que tal vez lo tomé muy a la ligera... pero es lo que fluyó de mi mente...<p>

Está dedicadísimo a Selenita que me había preguntado por esto... espero te haya gustado y si no, discúlpame :(

Ya, besos, gracias por leer y recuerden dejarme comentarios... los estoy extrañando ya :( jaja

Ah, un detalle... el tema de la tradición es real y lo había escuchado de Croacia... pero era muy lejos de Japón, así que no lo puse, jaja... eso :D


	14. Tos

Chicas se me cae la cara de vergüenza! LO SIENTO, lo siento, lo siento! discúlpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar, créanme que he pensado en uds. todos los días y me he sentido increíblemente culpable, pero este último tiempo dejé todo de lado por los estudios, estuve en período de exámenes y en verdad fue agotador, por lo que el poco tiempo libre que tenía en verdad no me daba para escribir... Todos los días desde hace ya más menos una semana vengo pensando qué les voy a escribir al subir el condenado capítulo este (jajaja) y en verdad nunca pensé que les iba a contar esto... PASÉ "PYD"! que es uno de mis ramos más difíciles y para el cual había estado estudiando y posponiendo mis amados drabbles... me enteré hace unas horas, así que estoy FELIZ! :D todavía me queda aprobar otro ramo, pero el examen de ese es el 20 de Enero, así que me queda tiempo... Así que eso, espero me perdonen, pero la verdad valió la pena. Bueno, dejando eso de lado... déjenme decirles que las extrañé MUCHO! no se imaginan! y déjenme contarles algunas anécdotas también referentes al cap, que más que drabble parece un graaan one shot de lo larguísimo que es! pensé en cambiarlo porque ya estaba perdiendo el norte de este capítulo, pero ya las había hecho esperar tanto, que preferí seguirlo y seguirlo y seguirlo xD hasta que lo terminé más o menos decentemente :S espero no decepcionarlas mucho...

bueno, las anécdotas... comencé a escribir esto como hace 3 semanas ya (uf!) y en verdad iba súper rápido avanzando hasta que aparecieron los exámenes en mi camino... bueno, la cosa es que lo seguí escribiendo un poco hace como 2 semanas, luego de dar uno de los exámenes y de pronto oigo en la radio de mi casa (las noticias) "Hay un nuevo brote de coqueluche en nuestro país, se está trabajando para generar una nueva vacuna" (o algo por el estilo) y fue como "oh! eso es una señal! tengo que seguir escribiendo!" jajajaja... hasta que se me acabó la inspiración (y el tiempo, tenía otra prueba esa semana) y seguí escribiendo la semana siguiente en mis breaks de estudio para otro ramo (que es el que me queda todavía, fisiología) y resulta que para esa prueba entraba sistema respiratorio y cardíaco, así que adivinen qué me tocó estudiar... sí, estudié justo en ese momento la fisiología de la tos! jajaja me dio risa cuando me di cuenta xD jaja

Ya, ya casi termino xD

Sobre los comentarios... MUCHAS GRACIAS a las chicas que comentaron el último cap...

SELENITA: que bueno que te gustó! y tranqui, que por ahí algo se vendrá con lo de Darien y los antojos de Serena ;) y una cosilla... estoy orgullosísima de tener entre mis lectoras queridas a una graduada en psicología (o casi graduada en psicología), el mayor éxito para ti linda!

laradetracia: muchas gracias, espero no te hayas espantado por lo mucho que me demoré en actualizar, normalmente no sucede :P jeje

gigichiba: gracias amiga! disculpa por la demora, espero este te guste :)

**Y para todos quienes lean, sea que me leen por primera vez, o que me han leído antes sin dejar comentario porque son tímidos o porque les da lata (jaja) o a las que me han dejado comentarios antes, sólo que no en el cap. anterior, a toditos les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año, que traiga mucho éxito, muchas nuevas experiencias tanto buenas como malas (esperemos que las malas sean pocas) que nos hagan crecer como personas, que conozcamos nuevas personas, por qué no? que sea un año de bendiciones y que todos tengan muy buena salud que es una de las cosas más importantes. Un abrazo gigante para cada uno, aunque no los conozca y aunque sea a la distancia! FELICES FIESTAS atrasadas, espero lo hayan pasado genial y hayan compartido con aquellos a quienes más quieren :)**

**Besos**

_**Ro**_

_Pd: que testamento, no? jajaja_

* * *

><p><strong>Tos<strong>.

_4:17 a.m._

Los ojos medianoche de Darien Chiba se abrieron súbitamente al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, presa de una fuerte tos que lo había despertado. La tos no cedía y luego de unos minutos fue su esposa quien despertó con el sonido seco proveniente de la garganta del moreno.

"Darien, cariño ¿estás bien?" su voz aún sonaba medio dormida.

"Estoy bien linda" _tos, tos, tos, tos, TOS, tos, tos_... respiró hondo antes de poder continuar "es sólo un – _tos, tos_ – ataque de tos o – _tos_ – algo así"

"¿Estás seguro?" levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada, no sonaba muy bien.

"Sí," sonrió conteniendo la tos que quería salir "vuelve a dormir"

Lo miró fijamente a pesar de la oscuridad y al parecer ya se le había pasado, así que volvió a apoyar su cabeza cómodamente sobre la almohada y retomó rápidamente su profundo sueño. Darien intentó hacer lo mismo pero al momento en que hizo el gesto de volver a una posición horizontal, la maldita tos arremetió con toda su fuerza otra vez.

Serena se despertó enseguida y encendió la luz de su mesita de noche "Darien..." no alcanzó a terminar.

"Shh" la silenció con ternura "voy a salir a tomar – tos, tos – aire, duerme ¿sí?"

Serena miró con preocupación como la figura de su esposo salía de la habitación, pero parecía estar mejor, así que le hizo caso y volvió a dormir.

Afuera, en el patio de su casa, Darien trataba de calmar un poco con aire fresco esta repentina tos que lo azotaba con furia. Pero era inútil, paraba a ratos, dándole un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, pero siempre volvía y con la misma o incluso con más intensidad.

Ya eran las 5:43 y aunque pudiera, ya no había caso en que volviera a dormir, tendría que levantarse dentro de poco de todas maneras. Se quedó afuera, al parecer el aire fresco de la mañana le hacía bien, los episodios de tos estaban siendo cada vez más cortos y alejados uno del otro.

_6:27 dentro de la casa._

_6:28... 6:29... 6:30 – RIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!_ El despertador sonaba furioso en el cuarto de los Chiba.

"Darien" la rubia tapaba su cabeza con la almohada, estaba dormida aún.

La alarma del despertador no paraba, estaba durando muchísimo más de lo normal, tanto que logró despertar a Serena, quien lo apagó rápidamente apenas pudo echarle las manos encima. Miro a su lado en la cama y Darien no estaba ¿estaría bien? Se levantó en cosa de segundos y se envolvió en una bata para buscar a su esposo por la casa. Luego de buscarlo por todos lados lo encontró finalmente en el patio.

"Darien," él volteó a verla "¿estuviste todo este tiempo acá afuera?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, la tos seguía.

"¿Qué hora es?" su voz sonaba ronca por toda la fricción de la que habían sido víctimas sus cuerdas vocales.

"Ya son las seis y media" se acercó a tomarle la mano "vamos adentro, te vas a enfermar"

'_Creo que ya estoy enfermo por si no lo habías notado, gracias'_ se permitió un pensamiento sarcástico, estaba de muy mal humor por la condenada tos que no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarlo tranquilo.

Una vez adentro Serena le preparó el desayuno mientras él se alistaba para ir a trabajar. A las 7:25 se despedía de su esposa y salía en su auto camino al hospital.

A las ocho en punto el pelinegro comenzaba su ronda en el servicio de pediatría, como todos los días. Pero este día no era igual a todos, su ronda fue mucho más corta que de costumbre pues los episodios de tos estaban aumentando significativamente y ya estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado. Así, a media mañana el pelinegro no soportó más, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse, y se dirigió a la oficina de Ami para que lo examinara.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y entró al oír la suave voz de la peliazul diciendo 'pase'.

"Darien," sonaba gratamente sorprendida "¿cómo –? ¡Vaya, que tos!"

"Ami, necesito que me revises" ya estaba harto, sólo quería que se terminara.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Desperté hoy – tos, tos, tos – como a las cuatro de la mañana – tos, tos – con esta endemoniada tos" tosió furiosamente por un buen rato "y no me ha dejado tranquilo desde entonces"

Sonaba muy, muy cansado y jadeaba entre cada palabra.

"Bueno vamos a examinarte" Ami sonreía amablemente "pasa a la camilla"

Ya en la camilla, Darien se quitó la camisa y Ami auscultó sus pulmones y lo examinó en general. Terminado el examen físico, la doctora indicó unos análisis de laboratorio para terminar de orientar su diagnóstico.

"Ok Darien, será mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar" rellenó unos papeles "mañana pasas a recoger los resultados y me los traes para poder recetarte algo, ahora no puedo darte nada"

"¿Qué crees que sea?" a penas lograba sacar la voz.

"A mí me parece un síndrome coqueluchoide" él asintió, había estado pensando lo mismo "por eso no puedo hacer nada hasta tener los resultados"

"Gracias Ami – tos, tos – te veo mañana"

"Hey Darien," él volteó a verla "descansa" enfatizó mucho esa palabra.

El pelinegro le guiñó un ojo a modo de confirmación y luego salió. Pasó por su oficina a recoger sus cosas y luego fue a recepción para avisar que se iba a casa, no le alcanzaba el ánimo para buscar a su jefe y avisarle directamente. Dentro de poco ya estaba en su auto camino a su casa, oh sólo quería llegar y hundirse en su cama con su esposa al lado. _'¿Quién diablos me manda a trabajar en un lugar lleno de gente enferma? ¿Cómo esperaba no enfermarme?'_ Ok, con eso no engañaba a nadie, sabía que amaba su trabajo, pero podía permitirse uno que otro reclamo de vez en cuando, ¿no?.

Estacionó su auto y pudo ver la imagen de Serena asomándose por la ventana. Entró en la casa y la rubia lo recibió con un abrazo y una mirada de preocupación.

"Darien, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo estás?" Darien NUNCA llegaba tan temprano del trabajo, eran las 12:51, así que algo malo había pasado.

Darien ni siquiera hizo el intento de responder, sabía que ya no podía ganarle a su más reciente enemiga que se empeñaba en quitarle el aliento.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" acarició su rostro con ternura.

Él negó con la cabeza "mal – tos, tos, tos, tos – creo que tengo coqueluche"

Serena levantó una ceja, odiaba que él le hablara como si estuviera hablando con gente del hospital "¿Qué es eso?"

"Una enfermedad que le da a los niños, es una tos muy fuerte que llega incluso a dificultar la respiración" Cuando terminó de hablar notó la mirada de su esposa sobre él.

Ella sólo había escuchado dos palabras de las que él dijo: _'enfermedad'_ y _'niños'_.

"¡Aléjate – de – mí – Chiba!" lo amenazó con su índice mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño por un segundo y luego comprendió la actitud de su esposa, había olvidado por completo que ella estaba embarazada.

"No te preocupes" hizo una pausa para respirar, su función pulmonar estaba bastante disminuida "afecta a los bebés sólo – tos, tos – después de nacer, no a los que están – tos – aún dentro de sus madres" Esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Oh no, prefiero no tomar ese riesgo" volvió a retroceder un poco, alejándose de él.

El pelinegro medio suspiró entre la tos "Ok, voy a recostarme entonces"

Caminó molesto hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. La tos no cedió, lo dejaba tranquilo a ratos, pero siempre volvía. Serena estaba preocupada por él, pero no quería que su bebé se enfermara, así que seguía manteniendo su distancia.

Al día siguiente Darien se levantó de más mal humor que el día anterior, y fue a buscar los exámenes que Ami le había pedido. Se los llevó a su oficina y pudieron confirmar las sospechas de la peliazul.

"Teníamos razón" la sonrisa amable de Ami siempre presente "entonces tienes que tomar esto," escribió una receta "cada ocho horas"

"Ok, gracias" dijo con voz débil el moreno mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Y..." habló con voz firme la doctora llamando su atención "tienes que hacer reposo"

"¿Es necesario?" sí, estaba cansado, pero no quería estar días encerrado en su casa sin hacer nada y mucho menos si Serena no se le quería acercar.

"Sí, _estrictamente_ necesario" le dirigió una mirada seria, sabía que Darien era de esos que no falta al trabajo ni aunque el mundo se esté acabando, pero estaba enfermo y debía cuidarse.

"Está bien" murmuró entre pequeños escapes de tos "gracias Ami"

Se despidió de su colega y amiga y salió rumbo a su casa. Cuando llegó Serena lo esperaba pero no le abrió la puerta, sino que estaba al otro lado de la sala.

"Hola Serena" saludó con voz seria y gastada.

"Hola cariño" le lanzó un beso "¿cómo te fue con Ami?"

"Me indicó reposo" respondió el pelinegro caminando hacia el dormitorio.

Serena quiso seguirlo y acurrucarse con él en la cama, pero sabía que no podía. Esto la estaba matando porque Darien nunca se enfermaba y se veía tan vulnerable así que ella sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado y darle cariño, o por lo menos cuidarlo... _'¡Estúpida enfermedad!'_ pensaba Serena mientras mordía su labio inferior _'Pobre mi Darien... ¿Qué puedo hacer?'_ pensaba y pensaba, pero ninguna de las ideas que venían a su mente eran realmente factibles, hasta que su mente se iluminó _'¡Pero cómo no lo pensé antes!' _y tomó el teléfono para poner en marcha su plan.

Darien en la pieza trataba de ver televisión, pero en realidad sólo maldecía su suerte, odiaba estar enfermo, la condenada tos no lo dejaba tranquilo, y por si fuera poco, su esposa ni se le acercaba, quería que lo consintiera, que estuviera a su lado, que acariciara su pelo, o cualquier cosa, con sólo tener su presencia cerca todo hubiera sido mejor, pero no, estaba solo, triste y abandonado mientras moría de tos... Ok, no. Claramente se estaba poniendo un poco dramático, tal vez tenía fiebre y estaba delirando. Mientras pensaba creyó oír la puerta de calle abrirse, silenció la tele para escuchar mejor y sintió la voz de Serena, pero no lograba descifrar qué decía. No le dio importancia y volvió a subirle el volumen a la tele. Después de un momento sintió de nuevo la voz de su esposa, pero esta vez estaba del otro lado de su puerta.

"Darien cariño, ya encontré la solución a esto" su voz sonaba alegre y rítmica.

Fuera lo que fuera, a Darien no le deba muy buena espina, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero nunca imaginó realmente lo que vendría.

Como no oyó respuesta por parte de su esposo, volvió a hablar.

"Te traje a alguien" abrió un poco la puerta y espió a ver si el pelinegro estaba decente antes de dejar que otra cabeza se asomara.

'_¿Quién diablos pod...'_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se asomó por la puerta una cabeza rubia, que no era precisamente la de su esposa.

"¡Darien, que alegría verte!" Ese tono de voz tan alto no era bueno para nadie, menos para un hombre enfermo.

La cabeza que se asomaba por la puerta pronto pasó a ser todo un cuerpo dentro de la habitación, vestida de enfermera y con una mascarilla por si las moscas, la gran Mina Aino estaba lista para cuidar del enfermo frente a ella.

Darien sólo deseaba que fuera una pesadilla.

"Como Serena no puede cuidarte porque puedes contagiar a Rini, la diosa del amor y la belleza vino al rescate y cuidará de ti" habiendo dicho eso soltó una de sus características carcajadas.

Darien esbozó una media sonrisa forzada mientras se preguntaba en qué diablos estaba pensando Serena al mandarle este huracán. Sinceramente prefería estar solo y morir, que tener a Mina _"cuidándolo"_.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?" se sentó en el borde la cama y tocó su frente "¡Dios mío, estás ardiendo!" su voz sonaba más suave "pero no te preocupes, vengo enseguida" se levantó guiñándole un ojo y salió del cuarto.

Ok, tal vez no sería tan malo, la voz de la rubia ya no atentaba contra sus tímpanos y ciertamente se sentía bien tener a alguien que lo cuidara y se preocupara por él, además igual podría imaginar que la chica vestida de enfermera era Serena, de hecho se parecían bastante.

Mina volvió a entrar con un bowl lleno de agua y unas toallas, humedeció una y la puso doblada sobre la frente del pelinegro. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de algo frío que le quitara un poco el calor infernal que sentía, de pronto, sintió su cuerpo un poco más fresco y una suave brisa rozando sus piernas... ¡Un momento! ¿Piernas?

Darien abrió los ojos de golpe y miró su cuerpo, había olvidado que estaba sólo con bóxers y una camiseta sin mangas y ahora Mina le había retirado las cobijas para que le bajara un poco la fiebre. Su mirada fue de pánico y le vino un nuevo ataque de tos, esta vez sabía que no era culpa de la enfermedad.

"¡Tranquilo!" ondeó su mano despreocupadamente "es para que te enfríes un poco, no hay de qué avergonzarse"

"Mina prefe – _tos, tos, tos_ – riría quedarme con – _tos, tos_ – la sábana"

"Está bien, está bien," dijo cubriéndolo de nuevo sólo con las sábanas "no es como que tengas una anaconda que esconder ahí"

Darien intentó contestarle algo, pero entre la tos nerviosa que le dio y la tos propia de la enfermedad, tenía suerte de estar respirando. Además, tenía la ligera sospecha de que esto estaba recién comenzando. Oh, si salía vivo de esta iba a hacer que Serena pagara por todo.

Entre tanto, Mina había desaparecido de su vista y nuestro pelinegro favorito comenzaba a temer por su vida, o en su defecto, por su dignidad.

La fiebre aun no cedía y a pesar de que no era muy inteligente de su parte, se dejó vencer por el sueño y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al despertar todo parecía bien. Miró a su alrededor, aún estaba solo, aun estaba tapado con una sábana, ya no tenía la toalla húmeda en su frente y al parecer ya no tenía fiebre, sí las cosas parecían estar mejorando… O tal vez no. Había cantado victoria muy rápido, pues la rubia volvía a aparecer frente a él, esta vez con un tazón humeante entre sus manos.

"Hasta que despertaste" sonrió acercándose a él "te traje un poco de sopa, debes comer algo si quieres estar sano y fuerte" otra de sus típicas carcajadas escapó de su boca.

"Gracias" contestó él algo confundido. Sí, una sopa le vendría bien, tenía hambre y ya le estaba dando frío, así que la sopa parecía una excelente opción. El problema era quién había preparado esa sopa y lamentablemente habían sólo dos opciones; o había sido Mina, su torpe y desastrosa _"enfermera"_, o había sido su amada esposa Serena, que tenía menos habilidades culinarias que un avestruz. En cualquiera de los dos casos, sentía que debía temer por su vida o al menos, por su sistema digestivo.

"Está un poco caliente" advirtió Mina mientras soplaba el tazón para enfriar un poco su contenido.

'_Ok, no puede ser TAN malo, ¿verdad?'_ pensó el pelinegro respecto a la sopa que la rubia le ofrecía _'además, no es como que en realidad tenga otra opción y en verdad tengo hambre…'_. Ahora convencido de aceptar el tazón de las manos de Mina, se enderezó un poco en la cama para evitar derramar su nuevo alimento, pero como la suerte definitivamente no estaba de su lado, no puedo evitar lo inevitable y vio casi en cámara lenta como el recipiente se deslizaba de las manos de la guardiana del planeta Venus y comenzaba a descender tortuosamente hacia él (pese a sus fallidos intentos por atraparlo), directo hacia su pecho, donde se estrelló dolorosamente vertiendo su caliente contenido sobre él.

"¡!" fue el grito de Darien el sentir el líquido hirviendo sobre su piel, al tiempo en que se levantaba de un salto de la cama y se quitaba la camiseta empapada que seguía quemándolo. Luego de eso su mirada furiosa se dirigió directo hacia Mina.

"Lo-lo siento, s-se me resbaló" jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos sin dirigir su mirada al hombre frente a ella.

Darien la miró por algo así como un segundo más antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo "¡SUFICIENTE!"

Serena, que se había acercado a la pieza hace un rato al sentir el grito de su esposo, ahora miraba como dicho esposo caminaba a paso furioso alejándose de la habitación, vistiendo nada más que un bóxer y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Pero antes de que pudiera realmente preguntarse qué diablos había pasado allí dentro, una muy ruborizada Mina salía corriendo tras él gritándole sus disculpas. _'Eso fue extraño'_ pensó Serena _'¿Qué habrán estado haciendo esos dos ahí adentro?'_ La rubia se rascó la cabeza pensando por unos segundos y luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de cómo lo que había visto sugería algo que no le estaba gustando mucho.

"¡MIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAA!" fue el grito furioso de la futura soberana de Tokio de Cristal antes de salir corriendo tras ella para exigir una explicación y posteriormente, de ser necesario, darle su merecido a la muy coqueta loca que tenía por amiga.

Y esa fue la imagen que saludó a Ami desde una de las ventanas que da a la calle cuando había pasado a ver cómo seguía Darien. Miró un poco horrorizada al ver el cuadro que pintaban y luego rió, definitivamente sus amigas estaban locas y Darien… Bueno, definitivamente Darien tenía un problema más importante que su tos convulsiva, ¡se estaba volviendo igual de loco que ellas! La peliazul volvió a reír y decidió irse a su casa, claramente su paciente ya estaba mucho mejor y para ser sincera, no tenía intención de participar en la locura que estaba tomando lugar dentro de esa casa.

* * *

><p>Nada más que agregar luego de mi gran testamento, sólo decirles que espero con ANSIAS sus comentarios, porque las extraño :(<p>

eso :D


	15. Libros

Ya, tratando de enmendar mi retraso aquí les traigo otro :) la idea era subirlos los dos juntos, pero bueno, salió con unas cuantas horas de diferencia... espero les guste :)

Gracias a **salyluna**, **AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1** y **soyprincesitamoon** (me mataste con tu comentario, jaja) que han comentado hasta ahora :)

Besos

_****Ro****_

DISCLAIMER: SM no me pertenece, ni me pertenece el juego del amigo secreto (se llama así en otros países?) y... el libro si me pertenece xD yo inventé el título.

* * *

><p><strong>Libros.<strong>

Noche del 23 de diciembre y nuestro grupo de amigos favorito se juntaba a hacer una pequeña celebración de Navidad anticipada en casa de Serena y Darien, era la primera Navidad que pasaban casados y en su nueva casa, así que quisieron ser ellos los anfitriones esta vez. Darien había preparado unos bocadillos y Serena... bueno, Serena había ayudado con la decoración. Además habían organizado el juego del "amigo secreto", así que luego de unos momentos de ponerse al día sobre sus vidas y sobre los chismes más jugosos, ya era hora del intercambio de regalos. Esta vez sería nuestro querido rubio administrador del Crown Center quien se encargaría de entregar los regalos que todos habían dejado bajo el árbol.

"¡Comenzamos! Y el primer regalo de la noche va para..." tomó un paquete rectangular, muy bien envuelto "...Ami"

La peliazul recibió el paquete que Andrew le entregaba y lo inspeccionó atentamente, luego con la mayor delicadeza del mundo comenzó a abrir su regalo, sin romper el papel, por supuesto. Cuando logró sacarlo de su envoltorio pudo ver que se trataba de un libro.

"Ami, tienes que adivinar quién te lo regaló" era la voz emocionada de Mina la que hablaba.

"Ok, yo creo..." lo miró un poco más "que fue... Darien"

"¿Qué?" Darien sonaba sorprendido "¿Pero cómo supiste?"

Ami rió suavemente y luego respondió "Eres el único que me podría regalar la última edición del mejor libro de semiología médica" volvió a reír un poco.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón" El pelinegro rió también rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¡Hey, hey, hey!" el tono alto de Serena hizo que todos saltaran un poco de sus asientos "menos coqueteo y sigamos con el juego"

Todos explotaron en carcajadas menos la rubia descendiente del reino de la luna.

"Está bien," Andrew seguía riendo un poco "vamos por el siguiente... que es para... Lita"

Era un paquete pequeño, envuelto en papel rojo brillante. Lita lo abrió rápidamente, era un conjunto de pendientes y collar de plata con incrustaciones de piedras verdes.

"¡Que lindo!" sonrió la más alta de las sailors "y debo decir que esto es obra de... mm... ¡Ami!"

Ami sólo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

"Ups, mm... entonces... ¡Rei!"

"¿El papel rojo no te dio una pista?" rió la sailor del fuego.

Los chicos rieron también. Luego Andrew volvió a tomar un regalo.

"Sigamos, este es..." lo giró un par de veces para encontrar la tarjeta que se camuflaba muy bien con el papel verde con renos que lo envolvía "¡para Darien, de su amig**a** secret**a**! vaya, ya me puedes descartar a mi amigo" rió un poco el rubio.

Darien lo miró con detención "Parece un libro, se siente como libro, pesa lo que pesaría un libro..." comenzó a rasgar el papel de a poco "¡y es un libro!" continuó rompiendo el papel sólo lo suficiente para poder espiar la portada. Cuando logró leer el título dejó de respirar y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como dos huevos fritos, el libro llevaba por título _"Papi, vengo en camino; manual simple para futuros padres"_.

"Anda, adivina quién te lo regaló" lo apuró Rei, sacándolo de su estado de asombro temporal. Nadie más había visto el libro, así que no sabían qué había causado ese efecto en él.

"Serena" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y se escuchó sólo como un susurro.

"No-oh, intenta otra vez" dijo con tono burlón su esposa.

Ya a ese punto Darien tenía un caos en la cabeza, sólo podía mirar el libro que tenía entre sus manos, aún cubierto por su envoltorio, y pensar en una pequeña de moños rosados. Luego de unos segundos de que el moreno seguía con la misma actitud, Serena sintió curiosidad y tomó el libro de sus manos, terminando de desenvolverlo. Leyó en voz casi imperceptible el título del libro y luego lo dejó caer sobre la mesa.

"¡MIIIINAAAAAAAAAA!"

La otra rubia no aguantó más y dejó escapar las carcajadas que había estado conteniendo. Rió y rió, hasta que logró tranquilizarse un poco.

"¡Debiste ver tú cara!" y volvió a deshacerse en risas y medias palabras que nadie entendía.

"Lo tengo todo grabado" Andrew guiñó un ojo mostrando su celular y chocó los cinco con su rubia cómplice.

Darien miró a su 'mejor amigo', a Mina y luego miró a su esposa sentada junto a él, era una mirada confundida, pero la mirada que encontró asomada en los ojos de Serena era totalmente distinta. Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios, esto no se iba a quedar así. Simuló estar sonriendo al haberle encontrado realmente lo gracioso a la broma, y la velada siguió como estaba planificada. Luego de unas cuantas horas sus amigos se fueron y quedaron solos en la intimidad de su hogar.

"¿Puedes creer el tipo de broma que se les ocurrió al parcito ese?" Darien sonaba molesto mientras recogía los platos de la mesa y los llevaba a la cocina.

"¡Esta vez se pasaron!" soltó la esponja que tenía en la mano y cortó el agua mientras volteaba para mirar a su esposo "pero nos la van a pagar Darien"

Darien temió por Andrew y Mina al oír el tono de Serena, pero se lo merecían.

"¿Y qué tienes en mente?" el rostro del pelinegro desplegaba una sonrisa coqueta.

"Pues..." Serena le devolvió el coqueteo enlazando sus manos tras su moreno cuello "sólo lo lógico, devolverles la broma"

Él frunció un poco el ceño tratando de hacer calzar la bromita pero para sus rubios amigos.

"¿Cómo?" no logró hacer la relación y ahora estaba intrigado por el plan de su mujer.

"Bueno, verás..." mientras decía esas palabras se había acercado aún más a su esposo para terminar de contarle su plan al oído. Era un plan totalmente secreto que solamente ellos podían saber. Mientras oía los suaves susurros de la rubia, sus ojos se abrían en asombro, estaba maravillado por la mente maestra, casi criminal de su esposa. Esto iba a estar bueno.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Que mala no? las dejé con un continuará... muajaja! nah, pero no se preocupen, que la continuación se viene en el drabble 17...<p>

eso no más mis queridísimas! recuerden dejar sus comentarios y estarán contribuyendo a mi felicidad diaria! :D


	16. Metal

Hola, hola! cómo están?

Traigo otro drabble, espero les guste :)

Un abrazo grandote a las chicas que comentaron:

_SELENITA: gracias por preocuparte por mi linda! no sabes la sonrisa que me sacaste con tu comentario, muchas gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel! :) todas mis buenas vibras para el 10! después me cuentas eh!_

_yesqui2000: gracias! :) ya estoy maquinando la bromita para Andrew y Mina ;) ya se viene..._

_Abril Moon Shields: gracias :) por ahí por el lunes actualizo ;) y ahí se revelará la maldad de Serena jaja_

_SOYPRINCESITAMOON: jajajaja sí, tenía que compensar mi ausencia... cariños a tu bebé, que se porte bien para que mamá pueda leer mis fanfics jajaja_

_GIGICHIBA: Graciaas! :) y sí, pobres de Andrew y Mina muajajaaa! ...no te preocupes, que actualizaré prontito :)_

_SalyLuna: gracias! :) que bueno que te gustó, ya se viene la venganza en el prox. capítulo ;)_

_laradetracia: linda gracias por tus palabras! a veces se pone medio difícil la cosa, pero siempre hay que seguir adelante, no? ;)_

Y para las que leen y no comentan ¬¬ jaja nah, está bien, comenten cuando sientan que quieren hacerlo, no las obligo, pero sería lindo que comenten xD jaja

Cariños para todos los que se pasen por aquí!

_**Ro**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Metal.<strong>

Todo había comenzado un jueves por la tarde, cuando Darien volvía temprano del trabajo. Sin querer al entrar en la casa había escuchado a su esposa hablar por teléfono en la cocina. Sin intenciones de inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas, se dispuso a dar media vuelta y pasar directo a su pieza, pero algo de lo que oyó llamó profundamente su atención.

"_**...mañana. - **_silencio_ – __**Noooo, si Darien se entera ¡me mata!"**_ La rubia rió, al parecer por algo que había dicho su interlocutor/a del otro lado del teléfono.

'_¿Si me entero de qué?'_ se extrañó el pelinegro. Ahora sentía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

"_**Sí, mañana te cuento como me fue. Ok, adiós Lita"**_ Serena colgó el teléfono y se sentó a leer una revista.

El moreno esperó un poco antes de hacer notar su presencia para que Serena no sospechara que había estado espiando su conversación.

"Hola" saludó al entrar en la cocina unos cuantos minutos después.

"Hola mi amor" se levantó y se acercó para besarlo "¿saliste más temprano hoy?"

"Sí, están haciendo unas remodelaciones en el consultorio y comienzan a trabajar a las cuatro" contestó mientras ojeaba la revista que Serena había estado leyendo.

"¿O sea que mañana también saldrás temprano?"

"Sí," cerró la revista y la miró con un destello seductor en sus ojos "¿quieres que hagamos algo mañana?"

"No puedo," volvió a tomar la revista volteando despreocupadamente las páginas para evitar la mirada de Darien "quedé de juntarme con las chicas"

"Oh, está bien, será para la próxima entonces" Hablo despreocupado, pero se estaba empezando a preocupar. Serena le estaba mintiendo y él lo sabía, no sólo porque la había escuchado al teléfono, sino porque la conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano.

"Pero..." la rubia jugueteó con la corbata del moreno "podríamos hacer algo ahora"

"Sí, podríamos" dibujó su sonrisa más sexy sobre su rostro y la atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura. Besó su cuello mientras ella soltaba una que otra risita, hasta que de pronto su mirada se encontró con algo extraño en el escote de la rubia. La separó un poco de él y con cuidado retiró el extraño objeto, recibiendo una mirada cuestionante por parte de su esposa.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Qué es esto?" Darien miraba con atención el objeto en su mano.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso?" ella también se sorprendió.

"Parece un pedazo de metal" frunció un poco el ceño con incredulidad "¿Cómo pudo llegar un pedazo de metal ahí?"

Las mejillas de Serena se colorearon inmediatamente "N-ni idea, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta"

'_Ok, esto definitivamente no me está gustando para nada'_ pensó Darien mientras se separaba más de Serena.

"¿Podemos terminar esto después? Había olvidado que tenía que pasar a ver a Andrew hoy". Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina.

'_¡Rayos! ¿Habrá sospechado algo?'_ Ella sabía que Darien era inteligente, pero tampoco era Sherlock Holmes, no tenía cómo saber su secreto, o al menos eso creía ella.

Darien en verdad no había salido de la casa para ver a Andrew, sólo salió un momento para alejarse de su esposa y poder pensar tranquilo. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparse ¿qué era lo que le escondía Serena y por qué? Pensó y pensó, tratando de recordar lo que había oído de la conversación de Serena, _'hablaba algo acerca de mañana y me preguntó si saldría temprano también mañana'_. Bueno, definitivamente algo pasaría _mañana_, sólo faltaba averiguar _qué_, y Darien pronto tuvo la solución a eso '_Tendré que seguirla mañana, sólo así averiguaré qué diablos esconde'_.

Al día siguiente, Darien salió a trabajar como todas las mañanas, pero lo que Serena no sabía era que el pelinegro sólo trabajaría hasta las 12 del día y luego volvería para espiarla. Por suerte para la rubia, Darien se atrasó un poco con su plan por una emergencia en el consultorio y ella salió de su casa antes de que él pudiera llegar para seguirla.

Cuando Darien volvió a su casa supo de inmediato que Serena ya se había ido, pero había algo extraño, había un mensaje en la contestadora. Él oprimió el botón y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente.

_"Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje de: __**Hola cabeza de bombón, ¿encontraste más pedazos de metal ayer? jaja. Hey te llamaba para decirte que me avises a qué hora vienes al taller ¿sí? Bueno, nos vemos preciosa**"_

Darien quedó helado. No podía creer lo que había oído. Así que eso era lo que Serena estaba escondiendo _'Sabía que Haruka no era de fiar, ¡lo sabía!'_ El pelinegro golpeó el sillón en el que estaba con su puño derecho y luego salió de la casa enfurecido.

Subió a su auto y manejó velozmente hacia el taller mecánico de Haruka. Cuando llegó ahí se estacionó y bajo del auto. En la puerta del taller estaba Michiru, parecía estar esperándolo.

"Michiru" saludó.

"Darien, ¿qué haces por aquí?" sonaba sorprendida pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vine a hablar con Haruka" sonaba muy serio, más de lo normal.

"¡Vaya, por tu voz parece que es algo importante!" Darien tuvo la ligera sospecha que la chica de los cabellos aguamarina tramaba algo "Haruka está con un cliente, pero si quieres puedes esperar"

"Preferiría pasar ahora" no tenía intenciones de estar esperando "no le quitaré mucho tiempo" y dicho eso caminó hacia el taller a pesar de las insistencias de Michiru de esperar afuera.

Cuando entró estaba sólo Haruka, sin rastros de su supuesto cliente y un con un auto cubierto por una tela gris.

"¿Darien, qué haces aquí?" su voz sonaba a molestia, aunque no era un gran misterio que nunca le había agradado Darien.

"¿No ha venido Serena por aquí?" lo decía casi en un tono burlón "Me dijo que vendría hoy"

Se oyó un ruido y Haruka pareció incomodarse por algo.

"No, no ha venido" un pequeño toque de nerviosismo se asomó en su voz, pero fue despachado inmediatamente por su nuevo comentario "No puedes controlar a tu esposa, ¿eh Chiba?"

Darien se hubiera enojado y hubiera contestado algo, de no ser porque vio algo extraño; la tela que estaba cubriendo el auto frente a él se había movido, era ya segunda vez, la primera vez creyó que lo había imaginada, pero ya ahora no quedaba duda.

"Hey, ¿te molesta le echo un vistazo al auto que estás reparando?" tenía su característica sonrisa arrogante adornando su cara.

Tomó un extremo de la tela, con intención de retirarla, pero algo lo detuvo.

"¡NOOOOOOO!" un par de moños rubios reptaban saliendo de debajo de la tela.

Ok, eso era más de lo que Darien había estado esperando.

"¡Serena qué diablos hacías debajo de ese auto!" ahora sí que el moreno estaba desconcertado.

Serena miró el piso por un buen rato, tratando de evadir la pregunta, pero Darien no iba a dejarla salirse con la suya. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho de manera desafiante, como lo hacía sólo cuando estaba muy, muy enojado, así que Serena supo que no podría mantener su secreto por mucho tiempo más.

"Me estaba escondiendo" su voz apenas perceptible y su actitud, la de una niña de cinco años que ha hecho alguna travesura.

"¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, te estabas escondiendo?"

Esta vez Serena no contestó, sólo mordió su labio inferior, estaba nerviosa. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Darien recordó que su esposa había salido de su escondite sólo para prevenir que él viera lo que estaba bajo la tela gris. Eso significaba que si sacaba esa tela, lograría llegar al fondo de todo esto.

"Serena, ¿qué hay ahí abajo?" preguntó sólo por cortesía, de todas maneras iba a destapar ese auto.

"Algo malo"

'_¿Algo malo?' _pensó Darien. Esto se ponía cada vez más raro. Decidió quitarle misterio al asunto y terminar de una vez por todas con esto, así que se acercó al gran bulto frente a él y de un tirón sacó la tela, dejando a la vista lo que Serena tanto se había empeñado en esconder.

Darien pareció asombrado, luego frunció un poco el ceño, miró a Haruka, quien se encogió de hombros, y luego miró a Serena, quien lo miraba con algo de temor, esperando su reacción.

El pelinegro soltó una risa nerviosa, sin saber bien qué estaba pasando "¿Qué es esto?"

"Darien lo siento, no fue mi intención, por favor no te enojes mucho conmigo, por..." dejó de hablar cuando Darien se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

"¿Ese es _mi_ deportivo rojo?" hablaba calmado, pero Serena asintió y cerró los ojos temiendo una pronta explosión de parte de su esposo.

Él pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró. Estuvo en silencio un rato y luego volvió a hablar.

"¿_Qué_ le hiciste?" sonaba ¿divertido?

Serena le dio una mirada al gran pedazo de metal rojo que estaba frente a ella, en verdad estaba destrozado, ya no parecía auto, ¡no parecía nada!

"Lo choqué contra un árbol" estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar pero Darien tuvo una reacción completamente distinta, él estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Acaso _atravesaste_ el árbol? ¿O luego de chocarlo por el frente lo chocaste en reversa?" seguía riendo, y ahora se le había sumado Haruka.

"¡Hey no es gracioso!" dijo avergonzada y luego pareció algo triste "yo creí te ibas a estar furioso conmigo"

"¿Furioso? ¿Por esto?" rió suavemente y se acercó a abrazarla "Serena, es sólo un pedazo de metal... literalmente" volvió a reír "no podría enojarme contigo por algo como esto" besó su frente con ternura y luego volvió a reír un poco antes de hablar "además, ya sabía a lo que me atenía cuando me casé contigo"

Darien y Haruka rieron ruidosamente mientras la rubia fingía sentirse ofendida. Claro que en verdad estaba feliz, nunca pensó que _esa_ sería la reacción de su esposo, era realmente afortunada de estar casada con ese hombre, sin duda, era el mejor esposo del mundo.

* * *

><p>Ya chicas! me cuentan qué les pareció :)<br>ah! algo que se me olvidaba, este fic surgió por la sugerencia (si no me equivoco) de SELENITA hace unos cuantos caps. así que eso, gracias por la inspiración ;)

COMEEEEEENNNNTENMEEE! (a lo burro de Shrek, uds. me entienden xD)


	17. Pollito

Holas! Primero pido disculpas por dos cosas: por el pequeño atraso y porque la historia no tiene nada que ver con la palabra, pero supuse que no les molestaría :)

Ah y me atrasé porque, bueno, porque se me alargó esta cosa (voy a tener que cambiarle el nombre al fic "compilado de one-shots" porque ya de drabbles no tienen nada! xD) y también porque ayer tuve la presentación del coro de mi universidad, así que entre viaje, ensayo y la presentación en sí, estuve fuera de casa todo el día, volví casi a las 12 de la noche y muerta de cansancio...

**Gracias a:** JanellaBround y xiu (bienvenidas las 2!), SELENITA (cuéntame cómo te fue ayer!), SAILOR NÉMESIS (DISCÚLPAME! CHICAS TODAS, SAILOR NÉMESIS ME HABÍA DADO LA IDEA TAMBIÉN DE HACER UNA HISTORIA HARUKA/SERENA/DARIEN y la otra idea creo que la convertiré en una historia aparte, porque da para escribir mucho! gracias), AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1, SalyLuna, yesqui2000, soyprincesitamoon (un beso a tu bebé, que me sacó una sonrisa enorme que me escribieras sus balbuceos jaja), ediebella (bienvenida! y tranqui que algo sobre el nacimiento se viene más adelante ;D)

Muchas gracias chicas por comentar! Espero que les guste este fic, ojalá no las decepcione, jeje...

un abrazote!

Pd: creo que me demoraré un poquitín en actualizar... ténganme paciencia, sí?

_**Ro.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Ni SM, ni el Tiempo, ni la canción "y soy rebelde" de RBD me pertenecen! y los pollitos tampoco xD jajaja**

* * *

><p><strong>Pollito.<strong>

Unas cuantas semanas después de Navidad, en la casa de los Chiba se llevaba a cabo una pequeña discusión que tenía por objeto planear la _venganza_ adecuada para el par de _amiguitos_ rubios que habían tenido la osadía de reírse de ellos hace unas semanas atrás.

"Serena, es demasiado" su tono de voz era resolutivo, no iba a ceder.

"Pero Darien, es la única forma de _vengarnos_" ella sonaba como un niño al que le han negado un juguete.

"Pero con eso no se juega"

"¡Exacto! Ellos fueron los que jugaron primero con algo tan importante como eso, ¿recuerdas?" Serena estaba comenzando a ver un brillo distinto en los ojos de Darien.

El moreno pensó por unos minutos y luego pareció decidido.

"Está bien, hagámoslo" una pequeña sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios "pero debemos tener _mucho_ cuidado"

"¡Hecho!" La rubia sonrió triunfante. La primera parte del plan estaba lista, ya tenía a Darien de su lado, ahora necesitaba la ayuda de _alguien_ más.

'_Eso va a estar un poco más complicado'_ pensó Serena.

Con la ayuda del cristal de plata lograron contactar a su futura cómplice, la guardiana del tiempo, Sailor Plut. Sólo esperaban poder convencerla, sabían que no sería nada fácil.

"¡Serena, Darien, que sorpresa!" Setsuna nunca recibía visitas, así que le parecía rarísimo cuando alguien aparecía por sus dominios.

"Hola Plut, ¿cómo estás?" la alegre voz de Serena llenaba el silencio que rodeaba la puerta del tiempo.

"Bien..." La sailor del tiempo ya estaba comenzando a dudar de las intenciones de esos dos.

Darien, notando la duda en el rostro de Setsuna, prefirió hablar de una vez, sin mucho preámbulo.

"Sailor Plut, la verdad es que veníamos a pedirte un favor" el pelinegro puso su mejor sonrisa y Serena lo imitó inmediatamente.

La guardiana del tiempo rió al ver la actitud de ambos "¿Y de qué se trata?"

"Em, bueno" la rubia dudó un poco "esperábamos que nos ayudes con una _bromita_ que estamos planeando"

"¿Una broma?" la morena del pelo verde se sorprendió y por demasidas razones como para contarlas.

"Sí, en verdad queremos _devolverle_ una broma a alguien" aclaró un poco Darien.

"Aaahh" Setsuna sonrió "¿Y para quién sería la broma?"

"Para Andrew y Mina" fue la rubia la que contestó esta vez.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieren que haga específicamente?" tenía la fuerte sospecha de que no le gustaría nada lo que estaba a punto de escuchar "Saben que no puedo jugar con la puerta del tiempo, ¿verdad?" debía dejar clara esa condición.

Ambos asintieron y fue Serena la que habló luego "Queríamos que le dijeras _algo_ a Mina, ya sabes, en tu rol de guardiana del tiempo y todo eso"

Setsuna la miraba con el ceño algo fruncido "¿Qué quieren que le diga?"

Serena se acercó y se lo dijo al oído, luego apartándose un poco volvió a hablarle "y debes decirle que es su destino y que si intenta cambiarlo todo el futuro se verá arruinado ¡y que las consecuencias serán terribles!"

"No puedo hacer eso" sonaba muy seria, más de lo que ellos se habían esperado.

"Oh, vamos Setsuna, te prometo que no dejaré que esto se nos salga de las manos" Darien sabía que podía convencer a Setsuna, era solo cosa de decir las palabras correctas.

"No, saben que no puedo jugar con eso, ¡puede afectar demasiado al futuro!" Sailor Plut era una de las sailors más comprometidas con su labor, no se dejaría convencer.

"¿Sabes por qué queremos hacer esto?" El moreno tenía todo bajo control.

Setsuna negó con la cabeza y entre Serena y Darien comenzaron a contarle la broma que sus amigos les habían jugado. El pelinegro sabía que tocaría un punto sensible por ahí, Sailor Plut no estaría muy feliz al saber que habían jugado con el tiempo de la Pequeña Dama.

Hubo un silencio en el que la mujer pareció contemplar la opción de ayudarlos, luego Serena intentó cerrar el trato.

"Setsuna, sólo será unas cuantas horas, ¿sí?"

"Ok," suspiró "pero uds. deben cuidar la puerta del tiempo mientras yo no estoy"

"Perfecto, trato hecho" Darien le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato como corresponde.

Con todo eso listo, Serena le dio las últimas instrucciones a Setsuna y por fin el plan fue puesto en marcha.

_**En casa de Mina...**_

"_Y soy rebelde, cuando no sigo a los demás, y so..."_ el canto de Mina se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de _alguien_ en su casa.

"Se-setsuna" la rubia rió nerviosa apagando la radio "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Tengo un anuncio importante para ti, Sailor Venus" habló con su seriedad característica.

"¿Para mí?" Mina se sorprendió.

"Sí, y es de suma importancia que sigas al pie de la letra las instrucciones que te daré" con esa seriedad, cualquiera hubiera creído hasta la estupidez más grande que saliera de su boca.

"Está bien" la rubia temió un poco por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar "te escucho"

"Mina, he venido para evitar que se cambie drásticamente el futuro" comenzó la morena "ha habido un retraso en algunos acontecimientos importantes y es necesario que se compense rápidamente ese tiempo perdido"

La guardiana del planeta Venus no entendía nada de lo que la otra sailor le estaba diciendo, pero asintió con su cabeza para incitarla que prosiguiera con su explicación.

"Tu destino está con uno de los amigos de Darien, el que administra el centro de juegos" seguía con su tono solemne.

"¡¿Andrew?" ahora sí que Mina no entendía nada, ¿cómo que su destino estaba con Andrew? debía ser una broma.

"Andrew." afirmó Setsuna "debían descubrirlo por ustedes mismos, pero tuve que intervenir para conservar la línea de tiempo"

Mina sólo la miraba con una expresión de susto en su rostro.

"El problema es que a estas alturas un nuevo integrante de la familia de Venus debería estar formándose" siguió estoica con su actuación a pesar de la expresión de shock de la rubia "pero todo se vio retrasado porque no se dieron cuenta de que sus estrellas están unidas"

"Eso significa..." la rubia no encontró el valor para terminar su frase.

"Eso significa," Setsuna continuó lo que Mina había dejado inconcluso "que deben ponerse manos a la obra lo antes posible"

"Pero..." pareció tener una especie de lucha interna "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le digo? ¿Cómo..."

"Tranquila," la morena sonrió con su diplomacia característica "sabrás qué decir en el momento adecuado"

Y con esas palabras la guardiana del Tiempo desapareció de la casa de Mina y volvió a su lugar de trabajo. Luego de afirmarles a Serena y Darien que todo iba sobre ruedas, ellos volvieron para supervisar de cerca el curso de la broma.

**De vuelta con Mina...**

La rubia estaba de pie frente al espejo de su pieza, dando los toques finales a su look de _'me acaban de decir que debo tener un hijo contigo'_ y juntando el coraje necesario para ir a casa de Andrew.

Salió de su departamento y caminó hacia la casa de su rubio amigo, (¿o debía decir, _'futuro padre de sus hijos'_?) sin saber que dos pares de ojos la observaban atentamente.

Cuando llegó, y luego del recibimiento tan cordial como siempre del rubio, Mina no quiso perder tiempo y comenzó a tratar de exponer el caso de la mejor manera posible.

"Andrew, ¿tú crees en el destino?" consideró que esa era la mejor manera de comenzar.

"Em, eso creo" contestó él, tratando de deducir para dónde iría esta extraña conversación. Por supuesto que no tenía idea de lo que estaba por oír.

"Bueno, sé que esto te puede sonar raro, pero..." pensó un poco en cómo decirlo "digamos que _sé_ de buena fuente, que nuestro destino es estar juntos"

Andrew se atoró con el té que estaba tomando y dos figuras (imperceptibles para ellos) que miraban desde afuera por la ventana rieron suavemente.

"Sin ánimos de ofender Mina, de hecho estoy halagado, pero creo que te equivocas" el joven que normalmente era tan sonriente estaba ahora con una expresión clara de incomodidad tratando de esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Noooo," Mina negó enérgicamente con su cabeza "yo dije lo mismo al principio, pero si nos negamos a estar juntos ¡un gran caos se desatará en el futuro!"

El rubio arqueó una ceja "¿Y esto cómo lo sabes, eh?" la miró entrecerrando sus ojos "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"Sólo digamos que... me lo contó un pollito" Mina sabía que no podía contarle sobre Setsuna.

"¿Un _'pollito'_?" Andrew pensó un poco antes de caer en la cuenta obvia "¿No será un _'pajarito'_?"

"¡Lo que sea! Lo importante es que ese _pollito_ está muy bien informado y conoce el futuro" Mina agitaba sus manos en al aire mientras hablaba.

"Mina creo que deberías calmarte," el rubio la tomaba por los hombros "¿Tomaste algo antes de venir?"

Ante estas palabras, la hermosa rubia se paró bien derecha y miró a Andrew directo a los ojos "Andrew, escúchame" se acercó a él, dejándolo acorralado entre ella y la pared, irradiaba la sensualidad característica de su planeta "no estoy ebria, lo que te digo es verdad, así que deja de hacerte el difícil, ¿eh?"

Andrew no sabía qué hacer, Mina parecía estar más loca de lo normal, pero se veía tan convencida de lo que estaba diciendo... Además, tenerla tan cerca nublaba su mente, no había hombre que pudiera resistirse a Mina, y él al parecer no era la excepción.

"Mina..." fue casi un suspiro.

Y pronto, sin saber cómo, ni quién había dado el primer paso, sus labios se fundieron en un beso, un beso que se sintió más normal de lo que ellos hubieran esperado y que quiso ser seguido por una nueva unión de sus labios pero que no logró llevarse a cabo pues unos golpes furiosos en la puerta desmoronaron el momento. El rubio se separó de Mina y gruñó molesto mientras se encaminaba a abrir la puerta, ella lo siguió manteniendo algo de distancia. Cuando abrió la puerta, dos figuras que por poco no distinguió, se abalanzaron hacia su living hablando al mismo tiempo y a una velocidad increíble.

"Serena, Darien, ¿qué demonios les pasa?" el rubio no entendía nada.

Volvieron a hablar los dos al mismo tiempo tratando, al parecer, de explicar algo, pero así era imposible entenderles.

"¡Hey! ¿Podría hablar sólo uno a la vez y explicarnos qué está pasando?" Mina sonaba molesta, habían interrumpido el momento que tanto le había costado lograr.

"¡No pueden estar juntos!" fue lo único que Serena atinó a decir.

Los rubios se ruborizaron.

"¿Qué?" Mina pensó en negarlo, pero no tenía sentido "este es nuestro destino chicos, ustedes saben bien de eso"

Los esposos rieron un poco, parece que había sido muy convincente Setsuna.

"No, Mina, es todo un mal entendido" Darien seguía sonriendo.

"No, no, son ustedes los que no entienden" negó fuertemente con su cabeza "si no lo hacemos se desatará el caos en el futuro"

Volvieron a reír.

"No chicos, es una broma" Serena trató de mantener su expresión relativamente seria al ver la cara que ambos pusieron.

"¡¿Qué?" La guardiana de Venus parecía echar fuego por los ojos "¿Y Sets... digo, el _pollito_ que me dijo todo esto?"

Otra risa por parte de los Chiba.

"Fue nuestra cómplice" el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?" Andrew no se veía muy contento que digamos "No deberían jugar con algo así, ¡maduren!"

Darien reprimió su risa y palmoteó a su amigo en el hombro "Es sólo lo que se merecían amigo"

Mina miró a su rubio amigo quien asintió, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. En menos de cinco segundos cada uno tenía a su respectivo mejor amigo tomado por el brazo y lo empujaba fuera de la casa. Cuando lograron sacarlos, entre reclamos y risas por parte de los expulsados, cerraron la puerta inmediatamente tras ellos. En ese momento se permitieron un pequeño relajo entre el enojo y la mezcla de emociones, para soltar una pequeña risa cómplice y para... algo más.

Desde afuera, Serena y Darien lograron ver a sus amigos continuando lo que habían dejado a medias cuando ellos los habían interrumpido.

"Serena," su esposo la miró preocupado "creó que se nos fue de las manos, esto definitivamente alterará el futuro"

"Setsuna nos va a matar" mordió sus uñas mientras imaginaba a la morena torturándolos lentamente hasta su muerte.

**En la puerta del Tiempo...**

"Setsuna," El rey de Tokio de Cristal la saludó "me pareció ver a Darien y Serena por aquí hace un rato"

"Sí Majestad," hizo una pequeña reverencia "todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, la relación de Andrew y Mina va sobre ruedas gracias a _'la broma'_"

"¿Sospecharon algo?"

"Por supuesto que no" sonrió con orgullo "creen que alteraron la línea del tiempo"

El rey rió suavemente y felicitó a la guardiana del planeta Plutón por su siempre perfecta labor.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, ojalá comenten y... sean felices! :D<p> 


	18. Edición

No me maten! jajaja... chicas lo siento :( discúlpenme por taaanta demora! sé que les dije que me iba a demorar un poquito, pero nunca pensé que tanto!

Les cuento un poquito: estoy "de vacaciones", lo pongo entre comillas porque en verdad aún tengo que estudiar, igual tengo tiempo libre (harto tiempo libre) pero el problema ha sido más una cosa de ánimo... he estado como con una especie de bloqueo para escribir... La cosa es que, creo que les había contado que tenía un examen y por eso iba a tardar más en actualizar, bueno, ese examen ya fue hace casi dos semanas... pero la cosa es que me fue mal, así que tengo que dar otro examen de ese ramo en Marzo... el problema es que por estadísticas casi nadie pasa ese segundo examen... así que tengo que estudiar mucho, mucho y en verdad es como no tener vacaciones...

Así que eso... las he extrañado :) Ahora espero poder actualizar más seguidito :)

Ya, partimos con los agradecimientos:

RushiaReiesu: gracias por animarte a comentar! :) siempre es lindo leer nuevos comentarios :)  
>SELENITA: como siempre gracias! ya se viene algo de los antojos de Serena ;) ... vamos a pensar lo de los generales... Y FELICIDADES por tu título y por tener el mejor promedio! estoy muy feliz por ti! :)<br>serenasexilady: Gracias, y sí voy a pensar lo de los shitenou ;)  
>Lexie: gracias! que bueno que te gustó! y espero que te haya durado la paciencia hasta ahora...<br>ediebella: ok no estaba de más la bienvenida jaja, gracias por los coments!  
>yesqui2000: que bueno que te gustó la bromilla :)<br>SalyLuna: bueno, se demoró harto el cap, pero aquí está... :)  
>JanellaBround: gracias y si no me equivoco no te había contestado antes, verdad? bueno, bienvenida y gracias por todos los otros comentarios también! :)<p>

Creo que no se me quedó nadie en el tintero, si se me quedó alguien, discúlpenme! muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los que me ponen en alerta y en favoritos!

Besos, abrazos y cariños a todos! Espero les guste esto que les traigo :D

_**Ro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edición.<strong>

Sábado a la tarde y Darien y Serena paseaban felices por la ciudad disfrutando del cálido sol de primavera. Era uno de esos momentos en los que sólo existían ellos dos, esos momentos que Serena consideraba perfectos. Por lo menos hasta que dejó de estar sobre las nubes y vio lo que su esposo estaba mirando. Estaban parados frente a un kiosco de revistas y Darien tenía la mirada fija en la última edición de la revista "Chicas" que traía por portada una imagen de la silueta a contraluz de Sailor Moon y en el titular se leía con letras color rosa: "Entrevista en exclusiva con la heroína del momento".

Darien volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa cómplice pero Serena no sonreía, de hecho, tenía esa típica expresión de haber hecho algo malo, expresión que él conocía muy bien sólo que no supo interpretar de inmediato. Instintivamente el pelinegro arqueó una ceja cuestionadora y compró la revista antes de que su mente tratara de unir los cabos sueltos.

Volvió a sonreírle a su esposa más ampliamente y fueron a sentarse a un banco que estaba unos cuantos metros más allá, en el parque.

"Veamos qué mentiras inventan" rió mientras abría la revista y comenzaba a leer. Cuando ya había leído más o menos media página, cerró la revista de golpe y se giró a mirar a la rubia sentada a su lado.

"Serena," su voz sonaba forzadamente calmada "¿Por qué hay una entrevista de _la verdadera_ Sailor Moon en esta revista?"

"Bueno, yo... este... eso... emm... verás..." divagó unos segundos hasta que Darien cortó sus balbuceos.

"¿Serena?"

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro "El otro día, paseando por el parque, oí a una señora diciéndole a sus hijos que Sailor Moon no existía, que era sólo un invento de la televisión" bajó su mirada hacia sus manos "así que quería probarle a la gente que Sailor Moon si existe"

"¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que hablar con una revista de _niñitas_?" el pelinegro arqueó una ceja mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

"Primero que todo Darien Chiba" la rubia lo apuntó con su índice derecho "esa revista es genial y... no es sólo para _'niñitas'_" se sonrojó un poco "y segundo, era la mejor forma de hablarle al mundo, no podía salir en la televisión ni hablar en la radio, arriesgaría mucho mi identidad secreta"

"Ok, puedo entender eso" reflexionó por unos segundos "lo que no puedo entender es qué diablos tengo yo que ver en esto"

Serena frunció el ceño en señal de no entender.

El pelinegro volvió a tomar la revista y leyó tratando de imitar la voz de Serena "_¿Mi relación con Tuxedo Mask? Bueno, él es el amor de mi vida, estamos casados hace un año tres meses y somos muy felices_" levantó su vista brevemente de la revista para dirigirle una mirada a su esposa antes de continuar "_Sí, a veces es un poco enojón y un maniático del orden, pero es el esposo más tierno del mundo_"

"¿Qué?" se encogió de hombros riendo "dije cosas buenas de ti"

Darien siguió leyendo en voz alta "_Así que están casados, ¿se conocieron durante las peleas con los monstruos o se conocían desde antes?_" esa era la pregunta de la periodista "_Nos conocíamos desde antes, poco antes en verdad y nos veíamos muy seguido en un centro de videojuegos, pero no sabíamos de nuestras identidades secretas. No nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos_"

"¿Qué tiene de malo que haya contado eso?" Serena pestañeó unas cuantas veces.

"No era necesario" contestó con voz seca "dice demasiado de nosotros, cualquiera que nos conozca podría unir los puntos y descubrir quiénes somos"

"¡Ay Darien, no seas paranoico!" le dio un suave empujoncito en el hombro "no tienen cómo saber que somos Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask"

Antes de que Darien pudiera reaccionar hubo una interrupción externa a su conversación.

"Disculpen," frente a ellos estaba un niño rechonchito de unos cuatro años que los miraba con curiosidad "¿puedo pedirles un _autófrago_?"

Darien le sonrió cálidamente y se inclinó un poco para hablarle "¿Quieres decir un _autógrafo_?" el niño asintió entusiastamente con su cabeza "¿Y por qué quieres un autógrafo nuestro?"

"Porque me gustan mucho Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask" respondió simplemente con una sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro de una sonrosada mejilla a la otra.

Darien se ahogó con su propia saliva al oír las palabras del niño y luego le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Serena.

"Pero nosotros no somos tus héroes" trató de sonar convincente "somos dos personas normales"

"¡Pero yo los escuché decir que sí eran!"

Otra mirada asesina para Serena, ¿por qué su esposa tenía que tener una bocota tan grande?

"Sólo estábamos jugando" Darien volvió a sonreírle al pequeño, quien parecía algo decepcionado.

Serena tomó la revista de las manos de Darien y sacó un lápiz de su bolso. Buscó un lugar claro dentro de la portada para escribir "Si quieres yo puedo darte esta edición autografiada de la revista que trae la entrevista de Sailor Moon" el rostro del niño volvió a iluminarse "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Billy"

"Ok, Billy, aquí tienes" Serena le entregó la revista y le guiñó un ojo "no digas que te lo di yo"

Billy movió su cabeza de arriba abajo "¡Gracias Sailor Moon, adiós Tuxedo Mask!"

"¡Hey...!" Darien no alcanzó a hablar pues el pequeño Billy ya estaba lejos de ellos, corriendo con la revista en sus manos.

"Oh, déjalo Darien" la rubia le sonrió "además, no es bueno decir mentiras"

Él la miró serio, simulando estar enojado con ella, pero Serena lo conocía demasiado bien y pronto los dos estaban riendo juntos.

"¿Sabes qué?" la profunda voz de Darien rompió el cómodo silencio en el que estaban luego de reír "Esto no se va a quedar así".

"¿A sí?" contestó ella de forma coqueta.

"Mhm" asintió él mientras se acercaba más a ella, quedando a sólo centímetros de su rostro y luego susurró "cuando lleguemos a casa _te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna_"

Ambos rieron suavemente antes de unir sus labios en un romántico beso.

* * *

><p>Ok, espero sus comentarios, como saben acepto de todo! así que si quieren tirarme un zapato, si quieren darme alguna sugerencia o si quieren decirme que les gustó, déjenme unas palabritas, sí?<p>

Recuerden sonreír, disfrutar de la vida y ser felices! :D :D


	19. Precio

**Hoooolaaa! :D :D **

Vuelvo mis queridísimas y les traigo un capítulo que me divirtió bastante escribirlo :) así que espero que a uds. también las divierta! :)

Quiero decirles que me encantan! son lo mejor, creo que son mi droga favorita! :) no saben lo mucho que me gusta leer sus reviews!

Muchas gracias a toditas por el ánimo que me han mandado y todas sus buenas vibras!  
>Y por supuesto, gracias por sus lindo comentarios sobre el capítulo :)<p>

Y un apartado especial para mi querida** gigichiba**: linda créeme que SIEMPRE te tengo presente cuando actualizo, sólo que no te nombré en el cap anterior porque sólo contesté los reviews... lo siento! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado desde el principio y por tus buenos deseos y lindas palabras para mi examen! un abrazo mi niña y te prometo que cuando termine los drabbles haré algo con un poco de lemon, especialmente para ti :)

Eso querubinas, creo que con este cap cumplo algunas varias peticiones por ahí, verdad?

Las quiero!

Besos y repelente de zancudos imaginario para toditos! (tenemos una pequeña plaga por acá donde vivo xD)

**Ro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Precio.<strong>

"Daaaaaarieeeeen" Darien oía a lo lejos la voz de su esposa llamándolo "Daaarieeeeeen" no sabía de dónde provenía, pero se oía extraña, como distorsionada "¡Darien!" sintió una el peso de una mano sacudiendo su hombro y abrió los ojos. Había estado durmiendo _'por eso se oía raro'_.

"¡Darien, despierta!" Serena miraba a su adormecido esposo muy enojada "son las cinco, dijiste que a las cinco traerías mi tarta de peras"

"Oh, amor lo siento, me quedé dormido" Darien había tenido un turno infernal y no había podido dormir en la mañana por culpa de Serena, al parecer tampoco podría dormir en la tarde "seguro podrás esperar un _poquitito_ más, ¿verdad linda?"

"¡¿Qué espere?" los gritos de indignación de Serena seguro es escuchaban a tres cuadras a la redonda "¡Llevo esperando todo el día!"

"Está bien, voy en seguida linda, sólo tendrás que esperar una media hora más a que vuelva, ¿sí?" se acercó cauteloso a acariciar suavemente su rostro. Ya con seis meses de embarazo encima el pelinegro se estaba volviendo un experto en cómo tratar a su hormonal esposa.

La rubia hizo un puchero y asintió con su cabeza. Darien le sonrió, besó su frente y salió en busca del último antojo de su esposa.

_**1 hora 35 minutos después...**_

"Ya llegué" voceó rítmicamente Darien apenas entró en la casa "Serena, amor ya traje tu tarta"

"¡Darien!" la figura de su esposa apareció desde el dormitorio "¿dónde estabas? creí que te había pasado algo malo"

El pelinegro la miró, sin dudas había estado llorando, eso hizo que su corazón se retorciera un poco, sabía que estaba muy hormonal, pero de todas maneras odiaba hacerla llorar.

"Estaba en la pastelería, es sólo que no tenían tarta de peras y tuve que esperar a que la prepararan" sonrió tímidamente.

"¿Por qué no contestaste cuando te llamé?" la preocupación ya se había drenado de su voz y ahora sólo quedaba el enojo.

"Oh, diablos, debo haber dejado el celular en el hospital" lo dijo como hablando consigo mismo "lo siento amor, no me di cuenta. La buena noticia es que al fin tengo tu tarta de peras"

"Ya no tengo hambre" habló mirando el suelo, o bueno, su panza en verdad, no alcanzaba a ver el suelo.

"Pero linda, has esperado mucho tu tarta" removió con sus dedos cariñosamente unas hebras de cabello que caían en su rostro "además, tú siempre tienes hambre"

Apenas las palabras dejaron sus labios y al ver la expresión que se formó en el rostro de su mujer, se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber siquiera abierto la boca.

"¿Qué?" se notaba que los esfuerzos de Serena por mantenerse calmada no estaban dando mucho resultado y explotaría en cualquier momento "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

"Na-nada linda, fue sólo un comentario estúpido, como cuando recién nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?" Darien cruzó sus dedos imaginariamente rogando que Serena cambiara de tema con eso y comenzara a recordar viejos tiempos, olvidándose de lo que él acababa de decir.

"¡No, dijiste que siempre tengo hambre!" unas cuantas lágrimas dramáticas escaparon de sus ojos "¿Y qué si siempre tengo hambre, ah? ¿Te molesta que esté gorda?"

"Serena, no estás gorda, estás embarazada" trató de acercarse delicadamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el monstruo ya había sido liberado.

"No trates de cambiar lo que dijiste Darien" sin mirarlo se sentó molesta en uno de los sillones del living.

"Oh, vamos, no te enojes conmigo, ¿sí?" se sentó junto a ella en el sillón y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos en las suyas, acariciándola "Dime qué puedo hacer para compensarte por este mal rato"

El moreno besó la blanca mano de su esposa y esperó pacientemente una respuesta, conocía a Serena, sabía que contestaría eventualmente.

"Em..." Serena rompió tímidamente el silencio que había en la casa "puedes... ¿puedes traerme un algodón de azúcar y unas papas fritas, por favor?"

"Por supuesto" depositó otro beso suave en el dorso de su mano y se levantó del sillón "vengo enseguida"

El pelinegro salió en busca de los nuevos antojos y Serena fue a recostarse al dormitorio. Mientras esperaba que Darien volviera, cayó en el profundo y reparador sueño que tanto necesitaba. Su esposo regresó unos minutos más tarde con sus pedidos, pero al verla ahí, hermosa y durmiendo tan a gusto, no quiso despertarla y prefirió esperar junto a ella hasta que despertara por su propia cuenta. Lo que él no previó es que también estaba muy cansado y realmente necesitaba dormir, así que fue cosa de segundos hasta que Darien se durmió en la cama junto a su esposa.

Unos minutos después Serena despertó y la historia volvió a empezar.

"Darien despierta" la rubia habló con voz pareja.

"¿Qué?" Darien se levantó de un salto "ah sí," se relajó un poco y sonrió "ahora sí traje lo que me pediste"

"¡Pero volviste a tardar demasiado!" Serena estaba enojada, de nuevo "ya no quiero"

El moreno suspiró "¿Qué? ¿Y qué quieres ahora?" francamente ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

"Quiero un brownie... de los que hace Andrew" dijo con timidez.

"¿De los de Andrew? ¿A esta hora?" ok, definitivamente se acabó la paciencia "¡Serena, son casi las once de la noche!"

"¡No me importa que sean las once, o las doce, o la hora que sea!" ahora sí que Serena estaba enojada "Vas a ir donde Andrew y me vas a conseguir mi brownie" sonaba a amenaza.

"Pero Ser..."

"¡No!" interrumpió furiosa "¿sabes qué? hay un precio a pagar cuando embarazas a una chica... debes cumplirle TODOS sus antojos, ese es el precio, ahora ¡PÁGALO!"

Con unos ojos grandes como platos por la sorpresa de oír a su amada esposa gritarle tan enojada, y molesto por tener que volver a buscar otro antojo, Darien salió de su casa en dirección a la de Andrew con la esperanza de que el rubio se apiadara de él y consintiera a su esposa con un endemoniado brownie.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después, y luego de aguantarse todas las burlas de su _mejor amigo_, el pelinegro volvía a su casa con un cargamento de golosinas preparadas por Andrew especialmente para _'mi clienta favorita y mi futuro ahijado'_ como había dicho el rubio.

Entrando a la casa, Darien trató de poner su mejor cara para ir a _pagar el precio de querer ser padre_ y buscó a su esposa. La encontró en la cocina comiendo un poco del helado vainilla que se le había antojado la noche anterior.

"Traje lo que me pediste" le mostró la bolsa que le había dado su amigo "y Andrew te mandó unas cuantas cosas más, aunque me imagino que ya no quieres, ¿verdad?"

La rubia asintió tímidamente con la expresión de un niño arrepentido por sus travesuras.

"Lo siento," esta vez no hablaba ni con sarcasmo ni enojada, lo decía de corazón "ya se me pasó el antojo"

El moreno suspiró, sabía que sucedería eso, era lo que venía pasando hace ya varios días, a veces se preguntaba si Serena lo hacía a propósito. Volvió a suspirar y comenzó a guardar en el refrigerador las cosas que Andrew había mandado. Mientras lo hacía, sintió la mano de su esposa apoyarse sobre su brazo derecho y levantó su vista para mirarla.

"Hey," su voz sonaba suave ahora y tenía una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro "tengo otro antojo"

'_¡Oh Dios, por favor otro no!'_ el moreno casi entró en pánico, estaba más que cansado y ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir el jueguito de los antojos, por lo menos no hasta mañana.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" sonó un poco más pesado de lo que hubiese querido, pero sabía que podría haber sonado peor.

"Tengo un antojo terrible de ti," jaló un poco de su brazo acercándolo más hacia ella y cerró la puerta del refrigerador, luego con expresión coqueta le susurró "se me antoja mucho un Darien, ¿qué dices, eh? ¿Me cumples ese último antojo?"

"Creo que puedo cumplir el último antojo del día" la tomó por la cintura (o donde debería estar su cintura), sonrió sensualmente y acercando sus labios a los de ella susurró "es el precio que debo pagar ¿no?"

Dicho esto, el pequeño espacio que había entre sus bocas desapareció, fundiéndose en un beso que comenzó lentamente a saciar una pizquita del antojo de Serena, antojo que Darien estaba más que feliz de saciar en su totalidad, después de todo, cumplir los antojos de su amada esposa era lo menos que podía hacer, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Pobrecito! qué sacrificado nuestro Darien verdad? xD jajaja<p>

Espero les haya gustado! :D y me cuenten qué les pareció :)

"Su comentario es mi sonrisa" :D (han visto esos cartelitos de "su propina es mi sueldo"? no? bueno, no importa xD)

**Este** _review_ **es** _review_ **un** _review_ **mensaje **_review_ **subliminal, **_review_ **las **_review_ **estoy **_review_ **hipnotizando **_review_ **para **_review_ **que **_review_ **me **_review_ **dejen **_review_ **un review!**


	20. Pimienta

Ok, linduras, discúlpenme una vez más por la demora... parece hábito ya :( ahora sí trataré de actualizar más seguido...  
>y ehh... había escrito mi NA antes de saber que me iba a demorar tanto... así que ahí va:

Chicas, qué haría sin uds? ah? jaja... yo creo que ni se imaginan lo importante que son para mí! de verdad... me encanta toda su buena onda, sus comentarios que me sacan mega sonrisas (y una que otra risotada también jaja), sus sugerencias, en fin, TODO!

Claro que se me revolucionaron un poquito con el cap anterior parece!... todas me salieron con antojitos... jeje

Y debo decir que mi mensaje subliminal funcionó... tuve más reviews que en otros capítulos (yay!) así que soy feliz! :D jajajajajajaja, nah, gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme siempre y dejarme esos comentarios tan lindos! aaayy si las adoro! (estoy amorosita hoy jaja)

Y como han sido tan buenas lectoras... les tengo una propuesta... qué les parece si cada una me dice qué le gustaría para un capítulo? (las palabras ya están, pero que me digan más o menos la situación y yo adecúo bien el tema)  
>Se entiende? bueno, y si no se entiende, igual! uds díganme qué les gustaría y yo trataré de cumplirlo :)... Eso sí, quedan sólo 5 caps, así que tal vez mezcle un poco sus ideas para que me alcancen :P bueno?<p>

Un gran GRACIAS con todo mi corazón, a todas las chicas que no necesitan ser hipnotizadas para dejar un review (jaja): **yesqui2000, SalyLuna, xiu, ediebella, SAILOR NEMESIS, gigichiba, Lexie, SOY PRINCESITA MOON, SELENITA**.

Y las chicas hipnotizadas (jajajaja) un gracias especial y les dejo la invitación a seguir escribiéndome :) o me veré en la obligación de volver a hipnotizarlas jajaja: **Girls 124 emy, jenedith princess, RushiaReiesu, Roomi G **(compartimos nombre parece jeje).

**BESOS ENORMES A TODAS! las quiero un montón! **

Y un agradecimiento especial a Dayanna, quien me dio la inspiración para este drabble. Linda, espero cumplir un poco tus expectativas y ojalá te guste :)

_Y... una posdata: Con respecto al lemon... bueno, me convencieron entre todas en verdad, "el que la sigue la consigue" dicen por ahí jajaja... la cosa es que no sé si integrarlo en una historia que estoy escribiendo ya... o hacer un one-shot... lo pensaré y les digo :) de todas maneras, eso se va a demorar un poco... uds. saben que me cuesta! jajaja._

Saludos,

_**RO.**_

**DISCLAIMER: TRSITEMENTE, NO TENGO DERECHOS SOBRE SM, NI SOBRE SUS PERSONAJES, NI SOBRE LA PIMIENTA :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Pimienta.<strong>

Para los Chiba, una noche a la semana estaba estrictamente reservada para salir a cenar afuera, sin querer se había convertido en una tradición, llevaban años haciéndolo y ya no podían (ni querían) evitarlo. Esta era una de esas noches y le había tocado a Darien decidir el lugar. Eso era lo que los había llevado al pequeño pero agradable restaurante italiano en el que se encontraban.

La noche estaba perfecta y ambos la disfrutaban con la excelente comida y la exquisita compañía del otro. Mientras la noche avanzaba su conversación se paseaba por los más variados temas, después de todo, además de ser esposos, eran muy buenos amigos.

"... y después Mina hizo un comentario de... bueno, tú sabes..." Serena se rascó la cabeza con una expresión avergonzada y mejillas ruborizadas "¡_'eso'_ sobre Rei y Nicholas!"

"Ok, tengo dos cosas que decir al respecto," Darien rió moviendo despreocupadamente el tenedor que tenía en su mano "la primera es que me imagino claramente la reacción de Rei en ese momento y compadezco a Mina" volvió a reír un poco y luego se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, como si fuera a decir un secreto "y la segunda es que me sorprende que aún te ruborices hablando de _'eso'_ conmigo" le guiñó un ojo y volvió a acomodarse en su silla.

"Oh, cállate" volvió a ruborizarse fingiendo estar molesta.

"Era broma, era broma" sonrió levantando sus manos en señal de rendición "¿me pasas la pimienta, por favor?"

La rubia tomó el pimentero y se lo acercó a su esposo. En cuanto la pequeña mano depositó el pimentero sobre el otro extremo de la mesa fue atrapada por una mano más grande en la que calzaba perfectamente.

"Gracias" el pelinegro clavó su mirada en los ojos de la chica frente a él antes de acercar sus labios suavemente a la mano que tenía entre la suya, besándola con delicadeza.

Serena le sonrió cálidamente y justo en ese momento una sensación de _deja vu_ invadió al moreno. Todo lo que acababa de pasar; la pimienta, la expresión de Serena, el beso sobre su mano, todo parecía haber sido sólo una repetición de un momento que ya habían vivido. De pronto, con esa sensación cosquilleando sus sentidos, comenzó a tener un _flash-back_, no como los que tenía cuando recordaba cosas de su pasado o de su vida pasada, era un recuerdo mucho más reciente, de cuando estaba comenzando a salir con Serena.

– Flash-back –

Serena y yo habíamos estado paseando por el parque, veníamos de ver una película en el cine y decidimos tomar un poco de aire puro antes de ir a mi departamento. Luego de caminar unos minutos más, le compré a Serena un algodón de azúcar y nos sentamos en un banco frente al lago. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras comía su golosina y yo sólo miraba el paisaje frente a nosotros, se veía hermoso al atardecer y más hermoso con ella a mi lado.

No intercambiamos palabra el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, sólo disfrutamos de la mutua compañía. Luego de terminar su algodón, Serena se levantó del asiento y tomó una de mis manos, insinuando que también me levantara. Me levanté y me paré frente a ella. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules y apoyó sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho, y mis brazos fueron a rodear su cintura, acercándola un poco más a mí en un abrazo, mientras dejaba que mis labios se posaran sobre su frente. Luego de un momento la separé suavemente de mí y tomé una de sus manos para caminar hacia mi departamento.

Cuando llegamos ahí, vi en sus ojos que algo no andaba bien. Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y quise saber qué era lo que estaba molestándola.

"Serena, ¿pasa algo malo?" traté que mi voz sonara los más suave posible, sabía que muchas veces era algo frío para decir las cosas.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Yo sabía que me estaba mintiendo y me molestaba pensar que no confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para decírmelo.

"Puedo verlo en tus ojos, sé que algo no anda bien" esta vez hablé sin mirarla.

"No, no es nada" la oí suspirar "es sólo que..."

Volteé a mirar por qué se había detenido. Parecía muy afligida y jugueteaba con sus manos, como sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

"Serena, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, yo..."

"Darien, ¿me amas?" su voz apresurada me interrumpió.

Su pregunta me sorprendió, fruncí un poco el ceño pensando realmente no sé en qué, y luego le respondí casi sintiéndome ofendido.

"Por supuesto que te amo Serena" mi expresión no combinaba mucho con mis palabras, pero no me gustaba cuando Serena era tan insegura de nuestra relación "¿por qué me preguntas eso?"

Sus hombros, que habían estado algo tensos, se relajaron y volvió a suspirar.

"Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me besas?" sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

"¿Qué quieres decir? claro que sí te beso"

Negó vigorosamente con su cabeza y sentí una de sus lágrimas caer sobre mi mano.

"Siempre eres distante conmigo cuando hay alguien cerca" su voz se quebró por el llanto "y cuando estamos solos no eres muy cariñoso tampoco"

Intenté decir algo, pero ella se apresuró a seguir hablando.

"Y-y yo sé que tú eres así, pero a veces... a veces siento que te avergüenzas de mí" la vencieron unos cuantos sollozos por un momento, pero continuó "o que estás conmigo sólo por el futuro"

El llanto volvió a vencerla y por un momento, no supe qué diablos hacer. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? y lo peor es que pensaba eso por mi culpa, ¿de verdad era tan poco cariñoso con ella? Es que nunca ha sido algo natural en mí acercarme tanto a una persona, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para mí, estaba aprendiendo sobre la marcha con ella, y sabía que no era justo, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

"Serena," aún no tenía muy claro qué le iba a decir, pero tenía que decir algo "no es nada de lo que te imaginas" suspiré casi dolorosamente "te amo, pero..."

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, esperando que continuara mi explicación. Sentí algo oprimirse dentro de mí, no me era para nada fácil hablar de mis sentimientos, ni siquiera con Serena.

"Pero me cuesta..." continué y volví a detenerme, 'de verdad me cuesta', pensé.

Mientras hablaba tenía mi mirada fija en un punto en la pared de al frente. Sentí su mano sobre la mía y mi mirada se desvió hacia ella. Vi todo el amor del mundo reflejado en sus ojos y su sonrisa transmitía paz, de alguna manera, ella supo lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Al verla así, luego de lo que me había dicho y luego de analizar mi forma de ser con ella, me pregunté cómo es que la tenía a mi lado, definitivamente no la merecía, no la merecía para nada.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, nuestra conversación terminó ahí. La llevé a su casa y mientras caminaba de vuelta, sus palabras, su expresión, mis errores, todo daba vueltas a mil por hora dentro de mi cabeza. No pude dormir esa noche, me sentía culpable, me sentía un imbécil, de alguna manera sentía que no era muy distinto de un robot, frío y sin sentimientos.

Decidí que las cosas tenían que cambiar, que tenía que hacer un sacrificio por la hermosa rubia que era el amor de mi vida. Sabía que sería difícil, pero su amor me ayudaría a lograrlo.

Pasaron unos cuantos días en los que no nos vimos mucho, no había olvidado mi decisión de cambiar, de hecho, estaba planeando algo para ese fin de semana. Con la ayuda de Andrew preparé todo para el día sábado, ese sería el día en que oficialmente todo cambiaría y debía haber algo que marcara el inicio de esta nueva vida.

Pasé a buscar a Serena por la mañana, le había dicho que estuviera lista a las nueve, que le tenía una sorpresa.

"Hola" me acerqué a besar su mejilla "estás hermosa"

Ella se ruborizó suavemente y me sonrió. Salimos de su casa y subimos a mi auto. Sus ojos me miraban llenos de curiosidad.

"¿A dónde vamos?" parecía una niña pequeña emocionada por salir de paseo.

"Es una sorpresa" le sonreí y encendí el auto.

Manejé por una hora aproximadamente. Cada cierto tiempo Serena me preguntaba si ya quedaba poco, o si ya estábamos llegando, yo sólo contestaba dejando escapar unas cuantas risas.

Cuando llegamos, Serena me miró un poco confundida. Estábamos en un lugar casi desierto que parecía no tener nada de interesante. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo, tomé su mano y la guié hacia donde Andrew y yo habíamos dejado todo arreglado.

Era un lugar que conocí hace algunos años y que era el perfecto escenario para un día romántico. El lugar estaba lleno hermosos colores gracias al pasto, las flores y los frondosos árboles que rodeaban este refugio secreto. En el centro habíamos tendido una gran manta en la que mi amigo había dejado todo lo que necesitábamos, además de haberla decorado como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Todo lucía perfecto, y al parecer, Serena pensaba lo mismo, sus ojos no paraban de recorrer cada pequeño detalle, como queriendo memorizar todo lo que veía, hasta que esos ojos se posaron sobre mí.

"Darien..." al parecer no sabía qué decir, así que le simplifiqué las cosas besándola.

"¿Te gusta?" le pregunté cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

Ella me sonrió y se puso a correr y girar entre los árboles, mientras su suave risa hacía más perfecto el ambiente.

Luego de un rato nos sentamos en la manta y hablamos de cosas triviales, hasta que no me quedó más remedio que revelarle mis intenciones a Serena.

"Serena, te traje aquí porque tenemos que hablar" tomé una de sus manos acariciándola, veía en sus ojos un tinte de preocupación "¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día, cuando volvíamos del parque?"

"Sí, Darien, pero eso no..."

"Serena," no la dejé terminar, parecía estar disculpándose, cuando en verdad era yo quien tenía que disculparse "lo he estado pensando y, bueno, resulta que tenías razón"

Me miró sorprendida, parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Creo que nuestra relación tiene que cambiar, que _yo_ tengo que cambiar" continué "y quiero que hoy sea el comienzo de una nueva vida para nosotros"

"¿Qué, qué...?" silencié sus labios con uno de mis dedos, tenía que decirlo todo de una vez.

"Serena, quiero que aceptes esto como símbolo de mi compromiso y de lo que representa el día de hoy" mientras hablaba, busqué en la canasta que estaba sobre la gran manta "sé que nuestro amor es más que suficiente, pero no está de más _condimentar_ nuestra relación un poco." saqué de la canasta un pimentero y se lo entregué a Serena "Con esto te prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que nuestro amor conserve su exquisito sabor por siempre"

La expresión de Serena fue impagable, sólo se quedó ahí, mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules, abriendo y cerrando su boquita como si fuera un pescado. Traté con todo mi ser de no reír en ese momento.

"G-gracias" me sonrió incómoda "pero yo creí que..."

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé antes de que pudiera terminar, yo sabía perfectamente lo que ella creía que iba a pasar y en verdad, no estaba equivocada.

"Serena, mi amor," volvía a tomar una de sus manos "¿Me dejarías condimentar tu vida para siempre?" me miró, aún sin entender "sé que, de alguna manera te lo había pedido antes de '_irme a .'_, pero esta vez lo haré como corresponde" busqué en mi bolsillo la cajita del anillo "Serena Tsukino, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo y seguir siendo la pimienta que le da sabor a mi vida?"

Ella rió, sus ojos aguados trataban de retener las lágrimas.

"¿Quién eres y qué diablos hiciste con mi Darien?" volvió a reír y yo fingí molestarme.

"Respóndeme, no me vas a dejar con este anillo, ¿verdad? Es un poco femenino para mí..."

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, ¡sí!" se lanzó hacia mí, aferrándose a mi cuello "por supuesto que sí, Darien" susurró y me besó fugazmente en los labios "ahora, ¡dame ese anillo!"

Ambos reímos y yo deslicé suavemente el anillo por su anular derecho.

– Fin del flash-back –

"¿Darien? ¿Darien, estás bien?" los preocupados ojos de Serena miraban directo a los de Darien, que parecían perdidos en la nada.

"¿Ah?" parecía despertar repentinamente de un profundo trance.

"¡Vaya me tenías preocupada!" luego en un tono más tranquilo "¿Dónde andaba esa cabecita tuya, eh?"

"Lo siento, creo que me perdí en el baúl de los recuerdos" contestó con algo de timidez.

"Ah bueno, te estaba preguntando si ya estabas listo para irnos a casa" se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa de una manera que a Darien le pareció bastante sensual "tengo planes mucho más interesantes para realizar allá"

Esas últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de un guiño por parte de la rubia y una repentina urgencia del pelinegro por salir del lugar en el que estaban. Al parecer, tendrían una noche muy _sabrosa_ después de todo.

* * *

><p>Ok, espero les haya gustado... recuerden dejarme sus peticiones (y por supuesto sus comentarios jaja)!<p> 


	21. Tigre

**Hooooli a todas! :) **

Se me olvidó decirles en la actualización pasada... pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca: **Feliz día de San Valentín** (atrasado)... ojalá hayan tenido un hermoso día con sus seres queridos... y que todos sus días estén llenos de amor, amistad y mucha felicidad! las quiero chicas! :)

Me alegra mucho que les gustara el cap anterior... y también estoy contenta por todas las sugerencias que me mandaron! Les cuento que ya tengo los trazos generales para cada idea... eso sí, tendré que hacer unos bonus por ahí, porque no me alcanza con los 25 drabbles :P  
>Les cuento también que ya estoy trabajando en el lemon que me han estado pidiendo... así que tal vez lo suba en un futuro no muy lejano jajaja.<p>

Y como siempre, muchas gracias hermosuras por los comentarios! a todas:** yesqui2000, gigichiba, Roomi, ediebella, SAILOR NEMESIS, jenedith princess, Lexie, Dayanna, Salyluna, RushiaReiesu, SELENITA**

**Y las que me pusieron en alerta y favoritos, también muchas gracias!**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A LAS CHICAS QUE ME DIERON LA IDEA PARA ESTE CAP: SAILOR NEMESIS Y VARIAS CHICAS QUE ME PIDIERON A DARIEN CELOSO... PERO ESTE VA PARA GIGICHIBA (las demás no se preocupen, que hay fics para todas! :D)**

Además, quiero compartir con uds. (por el 14/02) una canción que me encanta, que es de mi cantante favorita, P!nk (bueno, es de Happy Feet 2, pero la canta P!nk)... es una canción muy bonita, sobre todo la letra, acá se las dejo :) youtube com /watch?v=fBUe9PXNnqU&feature=related&noredirect=1

_**Bridge of light - P!nk**_

_Cuando crees que la esperanza se ha perdido_  
><em>y rendirte es tu única solución<em>  
><em>el azul se vuelve negro<em>  
><em>tu confianza se ha roto<em>  
><em>parece no haber vuelta atrás desde aquí<em>

_A veces no hay una explicación obvia_  
><em>del por qué hasta los corazones más puros pueden sentir los latidos más fuertes<em>

_Ahí es cuando puedes construir un puente de luz,_  
><em>eso es lo que convierte lo malo en bueno, <em>  
><em>porque no puedes rendirte en la lucha<em>

_Ahí es cuando el amor cambia la noche en día_  
><em>cuando la soledad se va<em>  
><em>por lo que debes ser fuerte esta noche<em>

_Porque sólo el amor puede construirnos un puente de luz_

_Cuando tus pies están hechos de piedra_  
><em>y estás convencido de que estás solo,<em>  
><em>mira las estrellas, en lugar de la oscuridad<em>  
><em>te darás cuenta de que tu corazón brilla como el sol<em>

_No dejemos que nuestra ira nos pierda_  
><em>cuando la necesidad de estar en lo correcto viene con un precio demasiado alto<em>

_Ahí es cuando el amor puede construir un puente de luz,_  
><em>cuando el amor convierte lo malo en bueno, <em>  
><em>porque no puedes rendirte en la lucha<em>

_Ahí es cuando el amor cambia la noche en día_  
><em>cuando la soledad se va<em>  
><em>por lo que debes ser fuerte esta noche<em>

_Porque sólo el amor puede construirnos un puente de luz_

_Respira hondo con tu cabeza en alto,_  
><em>pero no te olvides de dejar entrar al amor de nuevo<em>

_Coro muchas veces xD _

Bueno, espero les guste (la canción y el fic xD)

Un abrazo grandote y nos leemos pronto ;)

Besos,

_**Ro.**_

**DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE SAILOR MOON, NI LOS TIGRES, NI LOS RUBIOS, NI SIQUIERA LA IDEA jaja xD AH, Y LA CANCIÓN DE ARRIBA (que no tiene nada que ver con el fic) TAMPOCO ES MÍA, NI HAPPY FEET, NI P!NK... (por si acaso, no? con esto de la SOPA... jajaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tigre.<strong>

¡Medio día al fin! La mañana había sido eterna para Darien, quien francamente, estaba muriendo de hambre. Acababa de terminar su última cátedra de la mañana y ya salía de la sala de clases, cuando una cabeza rubia se cruzó en su camino.

"¡Vaya, apareciste!" Darien estrechó la mano de su mejor amigo Andrew "Ya me preguntaba qué diablos te había pasado"

"Sí, em, me quedé dormido" el rubio se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza "¿cómo estuvo la clase?"

"Bueno, estuvo..."

"¡Hey chicos! ¿Ya vieron a la preciosura rubia que anda por ahí?" uno de sus compañeros de clase interrumpió la conversación.

"¿Quién, Andrew?" bromeó otro de sus compañeros. Todos rieron menos el aludido, por supuesto.

"¿Una rubia?" Darien habló antes de que su amigo pudiera defenderse "¿qué acaso está perdida?" Otra vez rieron todos menos Andrew, que era el único rubio de toda su clase.

"Oye, ¡qué te pasa!" golpeó el brazo de su amigo con su puño.

"¡Era broma!" rió el pelinegro "no todos los rubios son tontos... creo"

Otro trío de risas y una mirada mortal de parte del rubio hacia su amigo.

"Bueno," uno de los chicos cambió el tema "la cosa es que la chica está buenísima, tiene unas piernas... ¡uf!"

"¿Qué esperamos entonces?" se apresuró a decir Andrew "¿Dónde está?"

Los compañeros de Darien y Andrew los guiaron hacia el segundo piso de la facultad, donde habían visto hace sólo unos minutos a la despampanante rubia de la que hablaban.

"Definitivamente faltan mujeres en esta universidad" comentó con pesar el rubio mientras subían las escaleras "no estaríamos así si viéramos mujeres más seguido por aquí".

Todos rieron nuevamente, asintiendo con pesar.

"Ah, pero esta no es cualquier mujer, se los advierto" comentó con mirada soñadora el compañero que menos había hablado "es _demasiado_ sexy".

Y antes de que los demás pudieran opinar, llegaron a su destino, encontrándose con una multitud de hombres que señalaba claramente el camino hacia la chica en cuestión. Siguieron ese camino, y a medida que se adentraban en la multitud comenzaron a oír un montón de comentarios lujuriosos y de cumplidos bastante subiditos de tono. Los cuatro chicos reían al escuchar todo eso, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del centro de atención de todos, y lograron echarle un vistazo a la chica. Un vistazo que casi provocó un paro cardíaco al par de amigos por la enorme sorpresa que se llevaron. Ahí, en el centro de todo y rodeada completamente por hombres, estaba nada más y nada menos que Serena Tsukino, la novia de Darien y una de las mejores amigas de Andrew.

El pelinegro palideció al instante y sus músculos se paralizaron. _'Esto no está pasando' _se negó a sí mismo, con la esperanza de que se tratara de una pesadilla.

Andrew por su parte dirigió toda su atención a su amigo, esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero Darien parecía estar en shock.

"Darien, ¿quieres que..."

"No" lo cortó en seco el pelinegro, mientras sus ojos se nublaban con rabia y celos al asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento Andrew temió por lo que pudiera pasar, Darien estaba realmente molesto.

Ante la mirada de todos, el moreno caminó con paso furioso hacia la rubia.

"Serena" su tono de voz era el más duro que había usado con ella.

Su novia volteó sonriente al oír su voz, pero su sonrisa se desmoronó al ver su expresión.

"Darien" trató de actuar como si nada pasara y se acercó hacia él para saludarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la voz de hielo de su novio volvió a resonar "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Todos miraban con atención la escena que se desarrollaba en el centro del corredor principal del segundo piso de la facultad. El moreno notó toda la atención que estaban recibiendo y mientras Serena comenzaba a balbucear una respuesta la tomó firmemente por la muñeca y la llevó hacia uno de los salones, a pesar de la intensa protesta por parte de algunos los presentes y ante los comentarios de ánimo hacia Darien por parte de otros.

"¡Ouch, Darien me duele!" se quejó la rubia al entrar a la sala.

Darien soltó su muñeca y cerró la puerta, volteando a mirarla.

"¿Qué diablos hacías ahí?" sonaba extrañado y muy molesto.

Serena no alcanzó a contestar pues su novio lanzó otra pregunta.

"¿No viste la cantidad de hombres que te estaban acechando?"

"¿Que me estaban _acechando_?" la rubia sonaba sorprendida.

"¡Sí!" contestó el pelinegro, como si se tratara de la mayor obviedad del mundo "Parecías un ciervo bebé en medio de una manada de tigres hambrientos"

"¿Tigres?" Serena rascó su cabeza tratando de entender el hilo de pensamiento de su novio.

"¡Lo que sea!" perdió la paciencia por un momento "¿ni siquiera oíste lo que decían?"

"No," frunció un poco el ceño y luego su expresión se llenó de curiosidad "¿qué decían?"

"Es mejor que no hayas escuchado..." murmuró entre dientes el moreno. Luego con su mejor tono trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación "Bueno, pero nunca me dijiste qué hacías aquí"

"Ah, estaba conociendo la universidad" la rubia sonreía, como siempre.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Darien no entendía nada.

"¡Pues porque voy a estudiar aquí!" contestó emocionada y con una gran sonrisa expectante en su rostro.

"¿QUÉ?" ¡Ahora sí que el pelinegro no entendía nada!

"Sí, me gané una beca para estudiar aquí"

"¿Tú? ¿Una _beca_?" a penas las palabras dejaron sus labios Darien se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, ¡había sonado horrible!

La expresión de Serena cambió inmediatamente y su sonrisa se rompió.

"¿Tanto te sorprende, Darien?" su voz estaba cargada de tristeza "¿De verdad crees que soy una tonta?"

"¡No, no!" tomó sus hombros con cariño "No es eso amor," suspiró "sólo me sorprende porque no me habías comentado nada al respecto"

Serena lo miró a los ojos, debatiéndose entre creerle o no.

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa" su voz aún sonaba apagada.

"¡Y vaya sorpresa que me diste!" las manos del moreno dejaron sus hombros y subieron a sujetar con ternura su rostro "Estoy orgulloso de ti princesa, muy orgulloso" susurró las últimas palabras contra los suaves labios de la rubia, depositando un beso lleno de amor sobre ellos.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Serena inmediatamente y luego de unos segundos la rubia dejó escapar una risita, y luego otra, y otra, mientras miraba a Darien con expresión juguetona.

"Hey cariño, ¿estabas celoso?" su tono era suave, pero definitivamente era un tono de burla.

"No" respondió serio, desviando la mirada.

"¡Sí, estabas celoso!" rió la rubia con un aire de victoria "¡admítelo!"

"No estaba celoso, Serena" habló con más seriedad de la necesaria, lo que causó otra risita en la rubia "es sólo que no me gusta que todos te miren y digan cosas sobre ti..." se acercó nuevamente a ella y susurró junto a su oído "eres sólo mía Serena, sólo mía" y besó el ángulo de su mandíbula.

"Oh... así que tú eres el tigre ahora, ¿eh?" tomó el cuello de su camisa entre sus manos y lo acercó aún más hacia ella "mi único tigre, mío y sólo mío"

Con esas palabras la rubia capturó los labios de su novio y sus brazos se movieron hacia su cuello rodeándolo, mientras los de él la apegaban lo más posible a su cuerpo.

Parece que eso de estudiar ambos en el mismo lugar no resultaría muy bien para el estudio.

* * *

><p>Ok, queridísimas! espero sus comentarios :) un abrazo grandote, sean felices y coman perdices jajajajaja<p>

BESOS!


	22. Freno

**Hooooola mis niñas! cómo va la vida?**

Les traigo el nº 22... Este nació de una de las ideas de **Selenita** (agradecimiento especial para ella). Espero que les guste y si no les gusta, por favor díganme qué no les gustó... eso me sirve para mejorar... confío en que uds. me dirían, verdad? :)

Em... qué más? ah, el próx. cap. espero salga luego porque viene formándose en mi cabeza casi desde que empecé a escribir los drabbles... así que espero terminar pronto para poder subirlo :) y les dejo un adelanto? es de Darien celoso ;) yo sé que les gusta hacerlo sufrir! jajaja

Muchas gracias a:** yesqui2000, gigichiba, Lexia, jenedith princess, Roomi, ediebella, SalyLuna y SELENITA... **Gracias chicas por los comentarios que saben que tanto me gustan! y que bueno que les haya gustado la historia... espero esta les guste :)

**Y una info: Como dice en la descripción, se supone que esta historia estará constituida sólo por 25 "drabbles" (que en verdad han sido puros one-shot xD), y sólo agregaré unos cuantos bonus (3 más o menos) con algunas ideas de las que uds. me dejaron y unas mías que no me calzaban con las palabras que tenía...**

**PERO! no se librarán tan rápido de mí... (JAJAJA *risa malvada*) Porque como les comenté por ahí, estoy trabajando ya en el tan pedido lemon (que espero terminarlo pronto) YYY también estoy trabajando en una historia que ronda mi cabeza hace tieeeempo, que creo que les gustará ;) (por lo menos a mí me está gustando) así que no se preocupen, que esto no se acaba con esta historia ;)**

Bueno y eso :)

Ah y les contaré que hoy por primera vez bañamos a mi perro nuevo... y... fue un desastre! jajaja se nos arrancó y se revolcó por toda la tierra como si su vida dependiera de eso xD jaja esa es mi historia de hoy xD

ya...

Saludos cariñosos y perros mojados para todas! (wakala!) xD

_**Ro.**_

**DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE... y me da miedo escribir lo otro que no me pertenece de esta historia xD jaja (ya entenderán).**

* * *

><p><strong>Freno.<strong>

_Ding – Dong_.

El timbre de la puerta despertó a Darien del acalorado sueño que estaba teniendo. Levantándose de la cama decidió ignorarlo y tratar de despejar su mente de las vívidas imágenes de su sueño tomando una ducha fría.

_Diiiing – Dooong, ding –dong, ding – dong, ding –dong_.

Ok, no podía ignorarlo, sólo una persona tocaba así su timbre y esa era Serena.

'_Serena no podrías haber escogido peor momento para venir'_ pensó con pesar el pelinegro. Ver a su novia no iba a ayudar mucho a borrar las eróticas imágenes de su mente.

Se acercó a la puerta, preparándose mental y físicamente para recibir a la rubia en sus brazos, sin perder la compostura. A penas abrió la puerta, la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo como lo hacía cada vez que se veían. Oh esto se pondría cada vez peor para el moreno.

Separándola un poco de su cuerpo, se inclinó a besarla en la mejilla; no podía besar sus labios en ese momento, claro que no, sería la perdición.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras al saludarse, ambos pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón más grande, Darien tratando de mantener algo de distancia entre ellos.

"¿Darien, estabas durmiendo?" preguntó la rubia luego de mirarlo por un rato y notar sus despeinados cabellos negros.

"¿Ah? Ah sí, pasé la noche en vela estudiando, así que tomé una siesta hace un rato" sonrió tratando de parecer normal "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?"

"Aburrida, como siempre" comenzó a jugar con un marco de fotos que estaba en una mesita cercana "aunque tuvimos una hora libre, porque la profesora se enfermó y tuvo que irse, así que todos jugamos a verdad o castigo"

"¿A _verdad o castigo_?" frunció un poco el ceño "¿te tocó algún _castigo_?"

"No," Serena negó con la cabeza "sólo verdades, pero ahora que me acuerdo, hubo una que no pude responder"

"¿Por qué?" honestamente, Darien tenía miedo de preguntar, pero debía hacerlo "¿Qué te preguntaron?"

"Bueno, es que me preguntaron si es que alguna vez había tenido un orgasmo" Serena no alcanzó a ver la cara de espanto que puso su novio al oír eso, ella estaba preocupada de ocultar el rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas "yo no sabía lo que era y nadie quiso decírmelo, ¡ni siquiera las chicas!"

Darien suspiró pesadamente, esto no podía estar pasándole, no justo en ese momento. _'Oh Dios...'_ fue lo único que su mente le permitió pensar en ese instante. Por un largo rato reinó el silencio, ambos inmersos en sus propios incómodos pensamientos.

"Darien, tú... ¿tú sabes lo que es un _orgasmo_?" la inevitable pregunta al fin llenó el ambiente.

El pelinegro sólo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de prolongar un poco más su silencio, aunque sabía que era inútil.

"¡Entonces dímelo, quiero saber!" la rubia zamarreó el brazo del moreno.

Darien respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro casi doloroso "Es el momento de máximo placer que se alcanza cuando dos personas hacen el amor" lo dijo todo de corrido, como queriendo decirlo lo más rápido posible, probablemente porque en algún lugar de su mente, la respuesta que quería darle a Serena era _'vamos a mi cuarto que te doy un ejemplo enseguida'_.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron grandes como platos al oír la respuesta de su novio. Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso los chicos se reían, por eso nadie había querido decirle y por eso las chicas se habían ruborizado y trataban de hacer callar a Mina, ¡todo encajaba perfectamente!

Lo que no encajaba perfectamente era cómo iba a mirar ahora a Darien luego de preguntarle algo como eso, se moría de la vergüenza.

Él por otro lado, trataba de bajarle las revoluciones a su corazón, y por qué no, también a sus revolucionadas hormonas. ¡Dios, se estaba volviendo loco! Cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil ponerle freno a sus instintos, que lo incitaban a saltar sobre ella y recrear el sueño que había tenido hace un rato, aprovechando de mostrarle en carne propia lo que un orgasmo significaba.

"¿Darien?" la voz dudosa de la rubia lo sacó rápidamente de esos pensamientos "¿y tú?"

"¿Mm?" frunció el ceño sin entender "¿Yo qué?" Pero incluso antes de que la pregunta dejara sus labios, ya se imaginaba lo que su novia estaba insinuando. Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

"¿Has..." suspiró antes de continuar "has tenido un orgasmo?"

Darien tragó saliva. Esa pregunta lo ponía en una gran encrucijada; por supuesto que no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía sólo darle una respuesta, también tendría que explicarle un montón de cosas, y eso complicaría aún más todo. El moreno suspiró resignado, él sabía que tarde o temprano iban a tener esa conversación, sólo que nunca esperó que fuera más temprano que tarde.

"Bueno, Serena..."

"¡Darien!" la repentina interrupción hizo saltar un poco al pelinegro "¡mira, es una mariposa!"

"¿Qué?" Darien no creía lo que había escuchado, su novia podía ser tan dispersa a veces, sobre todo en los momentos menos apropiados, como este.

"Entró una mariposa" se levantó de un salto, a mirarla más de cerca "¡Es hermosa!"

Darien observó a la rubia por un momento; esa gran sonrisa, esos brillantes ojos azules, el par de moños dorados adornando su cabeza... Era simplemente hermosa, y gran parte de esa hermosura residía en su inocencia, en su naturaleza bondadosa y pura que la caracterizaban. En ese momento, el moreno descubrió que precisamente era ese su freno natural, eso era lo que mantenía siempre sus impulsos a raya, y se sintió feliz de que así fuera. No le importaba tener que pasar por estas torturas una y otra vez, mientras Serena conservara esa linda esencia que la hacía tan especial, todo valía la pena.

Además, en algún momento esa cabecita loca de ella tendría otras _ideas_ y comenzarían a aflorar sus propios instintos, después de todo, no podía ser una niña para siempre, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Ya, espero sus comentarios buenos o malos (o de cualquier tipo xD)... y... las espero en el próximo cap... que creo que es uno de mis favoritos! :D<p>

Besos!


	23. Acorde

**Hola! :)**

**Les dejo el cap. 23... a mi me gustó, así que espero que también les guste :)**

**Algo que se me olvidó comentarles en el cap anterior (y que me lo recordó Roomi, gracias!)... lo que más me demoró de escribir ese cap. fue el decidir si es que Darien era o no virgen... lo pensé y lo pensé, pero no llegué a nada... así que decidí dejarles esa decisión a uds. xD jajajaja, queda a libre imaginación de cada una xD**

**Eso.**

**Em... este cap mezcla una idea mía de hace tieeempo con la idea que me dejó yesqui2000 (agradecimiento especial para ella)... así que ojalá les guste y... va dedicado a todas esas chicas malvadas que siempre gozan viendo a Darien celoso jajajaja (me incluyo xD)**

**Gracias muchas a: **

**ediebella: **gracias por dejarme lo que no te gustó, se aprecia mucho :) y... mejorando eso... acá va uno más largo ;) ah, y te digo un secreto? (xD) el siguiente cap es con tu idea ;)**  
>yesqui2000: <strong>que bueno que te gustó... y este es para ti! :)**  
><strong>**Nikita: **Holaaa! bienvenida a los reviews! jaja... muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero nos sigamos leyendo.**  
><strong>**Lexie: **jajajaja puede pasar con ese juego xD y muchas gracias!**  
>Abril Moon Shields: <strong>mmm... te había extrañado! pero que bueno que ahora estés de vacaciones :) **  
>salyluna: <strong>jajajajaja y bueno, así es nuestra Serena! jaja... cualquiera de nosotras hubiera aprovechado, no? jajajajajaja**  
>jenedith princess: <strong>jajaja creo que tienes razón, Serena seguirá siendo una niña eternamente xD jaja... que bueno que te haya gustado :)**  
>Roomi: <strong>bueno, por ahí aclaré la duda... jajaja. Que bueno que te haya sacado alguna sonrisa por ahí :) gracias :)**  
>gigichiba:<strong> bueno, bueno, este es más largo... jeje... y... ya se vendrá alguna demostración ;) jeje**  
>Xiu: <strong>puchis, a seguir haciendo sufrir a Darien! jaja, pero tranqui que ya se vendrá su recompensa ;)**  
>RushiaReiesu: <strong>jajaja gracias! que bueno que te haya encantado xD graciaas! :)**  
>Elliel Hime: <strong>holaaa! bienvenida! muchas gracias por el review :) y gracias por ser una más de las que sabotean contra mí para que escriba un lemon! jajajaja... nah, broma, ya se viene ;)

Uf! hartos agradecimientos! las quieeeero :)

Besitos, abrazos y arcoiris de caramelos para todas! (jaja)

_**Ro.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **SM no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni las guitarras (aunque tengo una, yay!)... y eso :)

* * *

><p><strong>Acorde.<strong>

Era día jueves después de clases y como era ya de costumbre, nuestra pareja favorita pasaba la tarde juntos en el departamento de Darien. Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor, cada uno con sus respectivos libros y cuadernos sobre la mesa, dispuestos a estudiar... O por lo menos, eso se suponía.

"Darien, ¿qué lees?" Serena acababa de abrir su cuaderno de ejercicios de matemáticas hace sólo unos minutos y no le había echado una sola mirada a las páginas.

"Estudio para mi examen de endocrinología del lunes," contestó sin levantar sus ojos del libro que leía "y tú también deberías estudiar"

"Ya lo sé," habló entre dientes la rubia, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y fijando su mirada en los ejercicios frente a ella.

Pero era Serena, así que su concentración duró menos de dos segundos "Darien, ¿sabías que a los conejos en verdad no les gusta mucho la zanahoria? es sólo un mito. Mi amiga Molly se compró un conejito y..."

"Serena estudia" el moreno interrumpió con voz calmada.

La rubia hizo una mueca y volvió a bajar su cabeza para mirar su libro. Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a hacer dibujitos alrededor de la página.

"Hey Darien, adivina qué" tomó el brazo de su novio e interpuso su rostro entre el del moreno y su libro.

Darien respiro hondo algo exasperado, tratando de no contestarle mal.

"¿Qué?" dijo apartándola suavemente de su lado para retomar su lectura.

"Hoy hablé con Seiya en la escuela" como si fuera magia, esa sola frase logró captar completamente la atención del pelinegro, pero lo que venía, seguro lo iba a poner totalmente a la defensiva "¡y me dijo que me iba a enseñar a tocar guitarra!"

Darien sintió el entusiasmo y la emoción en la voz de Serena calándole los huesos y maldijo internamente al niñito ese. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y tenía que hacerlo ahora, no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles al descarado músico de cuarta ese. La mente de Darien comenzó a trabajar a su máxima potencia, en busca de una solución.

"Yo puedo enseñarte" Ok, eso no había sido precisamente inteligente, tal vez algo andaba mal con su mente.

"¿Sabes tocar guitarra?" la rubia no se molestó en esconder su completo asombro ante esta nueva información.

"Hay mucho de mí que aún no sabes, princesa" su tono había sido seductor y arrogante, como cuando recién se conocían.

"¡Entonces me puedes enseñar ahora!" se emocionó la rubia.

'_Darien piensa en algo rápido, ¡ni siquiera tienes una guitarra imbécil!'_

"Pero no tengo mi guitarra aquí," mintió rápidamente "se la presté a Andrew hace algún tiempo" la miró de reojo tratando de comprobar que se lo había creído "Además, tienes que estudiar"

"Bueno, pero ¿me enseñas la próxima semana?" lo miró con sus hermosos ojos azules brillantes de expectación.

"Sólo si me prometes estudiar mucho"

"¡Sí! te lo prometo" y dicho esto, Serena se puso a trabajar felizmente en sus ejercicios de matemática.

'_Oh, diablos,'_ pensó Darien _'tendré que enseñarle a tocar guitarra a Serena y no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se hace'_ rascó su cabeza inconscientemente _'¡tengo que aprender a tocar guitarra en UNA SEMANA!'_. Al parecer, Darien no había pensado muy bien su plan que digamos.

Luego de una intensa tarde de estudio para Serena y una muy poco productiva tarde para Darien, ambos caminaron a casa de la rubia, donde se dieron las buenas noche y se despidieron. En cuanto la chica entró a su casa, Darien se apresuró en llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo; estaba seguro de que él tenía un guitarra, ¿o era un bajo? _'Por favor Dios, que sea un guitarra'_ rogó.

Llegó a la casa de Andrew en tiempo récord, y una vez adentro, le comentó a su amigo su difícil situación.

"O sea que te dejaste intimidar por un chico de... ¿cuántos años tiene, diecisiete?" se burló el rubio.

Darien le dirigió una mirada casi mortal "¿Me vas a ayudar o no?"

"Sí, sí, tranquilo," volvió a reír un poco "yo te presto mi guitarra"

"¡Oh, genial!" por lo menos el plan estaba partiendo bien, eso era algo "y ¿cuándo me puedes enseñar?"

"Oh, no amigo, yo nunca aprendí," Andrew sonaba algo avergonzado "Reika intentó enseñarme y resultó que no soy muy bueno para la música"

'_¿QUÉ?'_ Darien entró en pánico, ¿Y ahora quién demonios le iba a enseñar? _'Si Andrew no pudo aprender tal vez yo tampoco pueda'_ mil imágenes cruzaron la mente del moreno _'Idiota, ¿en qué lío te metiste?'_.

Después de conversar un poco más con el rubio, y discutir la mejor forma de salir ileso de esto, Darien se fue a su departamento con una sensación bastante pesimista y con una guitarra en su mano. Al entrar a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue buscar algún tipo curso on-line de guitarra y para su suerte, encontró varios enseguida. Ahora la cosa era ver cuál de todos era el mejor. Luego de buscar por unos cuantos largos minutos, encontró uno perfecto _"Curso de guitarra a prueba de tontos" 'Ese me servirá' _sonrió algo más animado _'espero'_.

Fue toda una semana de práctica intensa, de horas y horas de rasgueos y acordes, de dedos doloridos, de vecinos molestos por el ruido, de todo eso y mucho más. Sólo esperaba que valiera la pena y que pudiera simular saber tocar guitarra sin que su novia se diera cuenta de su _pequeña_ mentira.

_**Una semana después, jueves por la tarde.**_

Con un plan ya en mente y habiéndole pedido a un amigo que afinara la famosa guitarra, Darien estaba listo y dispuesto para su actuación, sólo faltaba que Serena llegara a su departamento.

Media hora después de lo acordado y con una expresión de haber corrido hasta allí, la emocionada rubia llegó a la puerta del departamento de su novio. Una vez adentro, y luego de unos minutos de conversación trivial, Darien no pudo retrasar más la tan esperada lección musical y tuvo que poner en práctica su plan.

'_Serena no es muy hábil con las manos, le enseñaré sólo los acordes,'_ pensó el pelinegro, repasando su plan _'seguro tardará mucho en aprenderlos. Eso me dará tiempo suficiente a mí para aprender lo demás'_. Su plan no podía fallar, estaba todo listo. _'Y ese mocoso creía que podía vencerme tan fácilmente'_ pensó Darien, riendo internamente.

"Muy bien Serena, vamos a comenzar" habló con voz solemne "primero tenemos que aprender a conocer la guitarra"

Serena asintió entusiastamente con la cabeza.

"Tienes que aprenderte las cuerdas. Esta," tomó la guitarra, apoyándola sobre sus rodillas y señaló la primera cuerda "es la nota 'Mi', esta" señaló la segunda "es la nota 'Si'..." Y así continuó con cada una de las cuerdas, terminando en la sexta.

La rubia lo miraba con mucha atención, tratando de recordar todo lo que decía. Darien sonrió con satisfacción, su plan funcionaría después de todo.

"Bien, ahora tienes que aprender los acordes" el moreno continuó con la clase "un acorde es una combinación de notas"

Serena volvió a asentir con su cabeza.

"Por ahora vamos a aprender sólo los básicos, que son los más utilizados" anunció Darien. Claro que iban a estudiar sólo eso, eso era lo único que él sabía.

El pelinegro reacomodó la guitarra y posicionó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, tratando de que pareciera un movimiento natural para él.

"Este," le indicó a Serena la incómoda posición que sus dedos tenían sobre las cuerdas "es un Do Mayor. Los dedos van sobre el primer espacio de la segunda cuerda," movió su dedo índice sobre ese lugar "el segundo espacio de la cuarta y en el tercer espacio de la quita"

"El segundo... la cuarta... una cuerda..." balbuceó Serena, en un intento fallido por recordar toda la información que su novio le estaba entregando. Su rostro demostró claramente lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo.

"No te preocupes, tengo unos dibujos para que puedas aprender los acordes" Buscó en una carpeta los esquemas que había bajado de la página de internet y se los entregó a la rubia.

Serena los miró con espanto, sin entender nada y dirigiéndole una mirada a Darien, se puso a llorar escandalosamente, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

"¡Darien, no entiendo nada!" dijo entre sollozos "nunca voy a aprender a tocar guitarra"

"Oh, Serena" dejó la guitarra a un lado y abrazó a su novia, acariciando su cabello con ternura "no te pongas así"

La rubia se acomodó en los brazos de su príncipe y calmó su tristeza en su confortable y masculino pecho. Cuando ya sus lágrimas habían desaparecido y sus sollozos se habían aplacado, la chica se separó un poco del pelinegro y lo miró batiendo sus largas pestañas de una manera encantadora.

"Darien," habló con un tono de voz de niña buena "¿te puedo pedir algo?"

"Sí, princesa, lo que quieras" le sonrió con dulzura.

"Ya que no voy a aprender a tocar la guitarra," jugó con los botones de la camisa de su novio "¿me podrías tocar una canción?"

Darien palideció y su mente se agitó tratando de buscar una salida. ¿Cómo demonios podía tocarle una canción, si con suerte sabía un poco más que ella? _'Piensa Darien, ¡piensa!'_ trató de estrujar su capacidad mental al máximo, pero antes de que su brillante cerebro encontrara una buena excusa de por qué no podía interpretar una canción para su amada, fue ella misma quien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Darien?" su voz era suave, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño.

"¿Mm?" fue lo único que él pudo emitir.

"¿No sabes tocar la guitarra, verdad?"

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos y tragó saliva con dificultad. Ella sonrió.

'_¿Cómo lo supo?'_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y luego _'¿qué le digo ahora?'_.

"¿Lo-lo sabías?"

La rubia negó con su cabeza, sus dos coletas moviéndose al compás "Te delataste ahora, cuando te pedí que tocaras una canción para mí"

"Lo siento Serena, no quería mentirte" se veía realmente arrepentido.

"¿Por qué me dijiste que sabías? ¿Inventaste todo lo que me estabas enseñando?" no sonaba molesta, sino más bien curiosa.

"No, no, eso es verdad" movió sus manos delante de él en forma de negación y luego agachó un poco la cabeza algo avergonzado "lo aprendí durante la semana"

"¿Y por qué te tomaste la molestia de aprender para enseñarme?" para ser sinceros, Serena no entendía ni un poco el razonamiento que tuvo su novio para meterse en este lío "Podría haberme enseñado Seiya y te hubieras ahorrado todos esos problemas"

"No, eso me habría causado muchos más problemas que esto" su expresión era seria.

"¿Qué?" Cada vez la rubia entendía menos.

Darien suspiró. Ya lo había dicho, así que tenía que explicarlo.

"No quería que Seiya te enseñara, porque no confío en él" confesó.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero si es un gran chico!" río Serena "Siempre me cuida, me regala dulces, me acompaña a casa cuando tú no me puedes llevar y a veces hasta me canta las canciones nuevas de los Three Lights ¡antes de que salgan en las radios!"

La ira celosa de Darien crecía con cada palabra de la rubia, ¿de verdad era _tan_ descarado? Esto era inaceptable. Cuando lo viera de nuevo iba a retorcer ese mugroso cuello suyo hasta estrangularlo de tal manera, que sus ojos se salieran de sus órbitas y el cerebro le saliera por la nariz. ¡Ese sí que era un buen plan!

Serena vio como su novio apretaba furiosamente con sus manos uno de los cojines de su sillón, con una expresión asesina en su rostro. Eso no era bueno.

"¿Da-darien?" tanteó el terreno con cuidado antes de preguntar, pero en verdad, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar porque la voz de Darien la cortó en seco.

"Serena, no te quiero cerca de ese imbécil, ¿me oíste?" su voz furiosa y su respiración agitada le pusieron los pelos de punta a la rubia. Pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos, se relajó y le sonrió juguetonamente a su novio.

"Darien, ¿te pones celoso de Seiya?" a ella le parecía la idea más descabellada, por lo que rió abiertamente.

Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron levemente de rojo, mientras trataba de ocultar su mirada avergonzada.

"No, no me pongo _celoso_" hizo énfasis en esa última palabra y luego aclaró "sólo soy precavido"

Esa afirmación sólo hizo que Serena volviera a estallar en risas descontroladas. La expresión en el rostro de Darien se relajó; ella sí que sabía controlar los momentos de ira del pelinegro, hace sólo unos minutos Darien había estado echando fuego por los ojos y ahora parecía un cachorrito avergonzado, tratando de negar sus evidentes celos.

"Darien deja que Seiya me enseñe a tocar la guitarra, ¿sí?" le sonrió coquetamente "tú puedes enseñarme muchas otras cosas"

Serena le guiñó un ojo y el pelinegro no se pudo resistir. Ese imbécil nunca tendría lo que él tenía, Serena era sólo suya. Además, hacer que le enseñara algo de guitarra a la rubia ya era un buen castigo para el muchachito ese, con la minúscula capacidad de concentración de la rubia y sus ruidosos gritos y llanto, se le acabaría pronto la paciencia al galancito ese y dejaría de andar tras Serena como un perro faldero.

Darien sonrió con malicia _'Oh sí, nada mejor que castigarlo con lo que más le gusta'._

"Ok, me convenciste" dijo Darien luego de un rato "él puede enseñarte si quiere" simuló no estar muy de acuerdo con la idea y luego con actitud sensual se acercó un poco más a ella "pero tendrás que hacer algo para compensarme por eso"

Serena se abrazó contenta al cuello de su novio, al fin aprendería a tocar guitarra. Darien por su parte sonrió con satisfacción, había conseguido exactamente lo él que quería y era sólo cosa de tiempo hasta que ese _niñito_ dejara de molestar a su novia.

Oh sí, definitivamente todo había valido la pena.

* * *

><p>Yap, espero sus comentarios, experiencias de vida, quejas, consejos, preguntas, incoherencias, ¡lo que quieran! xD<p>

saludos y las espero en el próximo! :)


	24. Ciego

**Hola, hola!**

**Penuuuuultimo capítulo! (sin contar los bonus, claramente).**

**Este fic nació de la idea de Ediebella, así que muchas gracias linda y espero que te guste lo que escribí :)**

**Sé que no fue así como sucedieron las cosas, pero es un fanfic, así que da lo mismo xD**

**Una aclaración: Chicas, muchas se desconcertaron un poco porque en mis drabbles a veces S&D están casados, a veces son novios, a veces Serena está embarazada, a veces no... en fin, la cosa es que estas historias no están relacionadas unas con otras ni siguen un orden cronológico, son sólo historias independientes unas de otras... :)**

**Agradecimientos muy agradecidos:**

**SalyLuna: **gracias :) que bueno que te gustó :) y mmm... la luna de miel se viene, pero será una historia aparte, estoy trabajando en eso ;)**  
>Yesqui2000: <strong>me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :) gracias!**  
><strong>**Hikaru Kino: **que rico que te gustó :) y sí, a quién no le gustaría un novio así, no? ;)**  
>S: <strong>gracias! :) y sí, mi Darien está basado totalmente en el animé... pero si tienes alguna sugerencia, sería muy bien recibida :)**  
>Ediebella: <strong>muchas gracias! espero este también te guste :) **  
>Gigichiba: <strong>que bueno que te gustó... ahí voy a ver si me sale algo ya de casados ;)**  
>Roomi: <strong>no dudes de tu capacidad mentaaaal! jajaja, bueno ahí en la aclaración se explica :) siento no haberlo dicho en otros caps.**  
>Jenedith Princess: <strong>jaja feliz de haberte sacado una que otra risa :) y... no sé si será mucho castigo, pero Darien no sabe lo del beisbol, no? ;)**  
>Lexie:<strong> gracias! que genial que te gustó ;) y lo de Seiya... lo mismo que le digo a Jenedith... Darien no sabe eso ;) jejeje**  
><strong>**Selenita: **Graciaaas! :) y... sí, sé tocar guitarra, pero no me enseñó Seiya jajajajaja, gracias linda!

ya...** informaciones:**

Creo (creo) que me demoraré un poquitín más en actualizar para este último cap... después de todo es el último ;) (oficial jaja)... y bueno, el cap 25 se tratará del parto... así que quiero que me salga bien y por eso me demoraré...

y eso :)

Cariños, antorchas y gaviotas para todos (estamos en época del Festival de Viña por acá y esos son los premios que se entregan, jaja)

_**Ro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ciego.<strong>

Amanecía en la ciudad, las nubes de invierno cubrían el cielo y Darien Chiba se despertaba para ir a la universidad. Tras apagar su despertador, se sentó en la cama, apartando de su cuerpo las cobijas que lo cubrían. Se giró, apoyando sus pies sobre el suelo alfombrado de su departamento, pero en cuanto intentó levantarse, un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza lo mandó de vuelta a la cama. Sin poder levantar siquiera su cabeza, el moreno se entregó a la extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo, sensación con la que ya estaba bastante familiarizado. No era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, llevaba ya unos meses teniendo estos episodios de jaquecas y sabía muy bien lo que vendría después. El dolor generalmente cedía, y comenzaba a ver como en un sueño las imágenes de un pasado muy antiguo, parecía como una de sus vidas pasadas. No era que él creyera en eso, pero esa era la impresión que se llevaba al ver ante él esas imágenes.

Esta vez, tras dejarse llevar por el conjunto de sensaciones que lo inundaban, abrió los ojos, encontrándose de pronto con una luz blanca cegadora. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse al cambio entre oscuridad y luz, hasta que lentamente fue distinguiendo el paisaje ante él.

**-DPV-**

Parecía un campo, un lugar muy amplio, rodeado por cercos de madera delimitando el espacio. En el centro del terreno, vi al hombre que veía cada vez que tenía estos sueños; un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, un hombre idéntico a mí, pero no era yo, de eso estaba seguro. Estaba vestido con una especie de uniforme y tenía un arco en su mano y varias flechas colgando de su espalda en una vaina. Estaba solo, en lo que parecía un importante entrenamiento. Sólo se concentraba en apuntar sus flecha hacia al blanco que tenía en uno de los cercos, mientras su caballo pastaba, amarrado a otro.

Luego de unos minutos, antes de que pudiera lanzar la quinta flecha, se acercaron unos no muy silenciosos pasos. El hombre volteó con agilidad, apuntando la flecha en dirección del sonido que lo había distraído de su entrenamiento. Esperó unos segundos y bajó su arco sonriendo.

"Princesa" desde el lugar en el que estaba amarrado el caballo, apareció una mujer, la que siempre veía en mis sueños; la princesa. Caminó hacia él con gracia.

"Buenas tardes, príncipe Endymion" hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él.

Esta era la primera vez que yo escuchaba su nombre, tampoco sabía que era un príncipe y nunca los había visto a ambos en una misma visión. Esto me ayudaría a tener una mejor idea de quiénes eran ellos, ambos eran parte de la realeza y se conocían, ¿serían pertenecientes al mismo reino?

Mientras mi mente conectaba algunos puntos, Endymion se acercó a la princesa y dejando de lado todos los formalismos de la época, la atrajo hacia él y besó sus labios. Ella, contrario a lo que yo pensaba, sólo rió suavemente y volvió a besarlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el príncipe sonriendo y sin alejarla de él.

"Necesitaba verte" descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza, como queriendo retenerla por siempre, y susurró "Yo también necesitaba verte"

Mi cabeza trató de deducir el contexto que los rodeaba; toda esa añoranza significaba que algo impedía que se vieran más seguido, probablemente eran de reinos distintos, tal vez reinos enemigos, o tal vez reinos muy lejanos.

Mientras pensaba, Endymion se separó un poco de la princesa y tomó su mano, guiándola hacia fuera del campo de entrenamiento. El paso que llevaban comenzó a acelerarse, hasta que se encontraron corriendo entre los troncos de altos árboles que formaban un pequeño bosque. De a poco el ambiente fue llenándose de risas, se veían muy felices y eso me hizo sentir feliz, no sé por qué, empatía supongo.

"¿Adónde vamos?" la voz de la princesa resonó entre risas.

"Ya verás" siguió guiándola, ahora por un sendero.

Después de avanzar unos cuantos metros, Endymion soltó la mano de la joven, quien parecía maravillada con todo lo que los rodeaba. Mientras la princesa caminaba un poco más, encantada con el paisaje a su alrededor, yo me tomé unos minutos para admirar el lugar. Tras el pequeño bosque que acabábamos de pasar se escondía este hermoso lugar, un prado que parecía interminable, lleno de los más hermosos colores otorgados por la gran variedad de flores que lo cubría, bañado por la cálida luz del sol.

"Endymion, es hermoso" ella le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida "la Tierra tiene lugares maravillosos"

¿Dijo la Tierra? ¿Qué acaso es un extraterrestre? Me reí un poco, era absurdo, probablemente escuché mal, debe haber dicho _tu_ tierra, refiriéndose al reino del príncipe Endymion, ¿verdad?

"La luna también tiene sus propias maravillas" se acercó a ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y la besó.

Se sentía en el ambiente todo el amor que brotaba de sus corazones. De pronto me encontré deseando ese tipo de relación, un amor incondicional, que traspasa fronteras y reinos y... Un momento. ¿Dijo la luna? ¿La Tierra y la luna? ¿Serán sólo metáforas que usan entre ellos? Después de todo, esto era un sueño, tal vez ella era la princesa de la luna y él el príncipe de la Tierra, los sueños no tienen por qué ser coherentes, ¿verdad?

Mientras hacía mi pequeño _análisis_, la pareja se había tendido en el pasto, abrazados, mientras él, con su mano libre, cortaba flores y las acomodaba en el rubio cabello de la princesa.

"Endymion, ¿crees que algún día podremos estar juntos por siempre?" su voz sonaba triste y quise correr a abrazarla yo mismo.

Él besó su frente "Te prometo que así será, haré hasta lo imposible por que estemos juntos por siempre"

"Podríamos renunciar a nuestras coronas y ser gente normal" lo miró y sonrió con algo de pesar "eso haría todo más fácil, ¿no crees?"

"O podríamos unir nuestros reinos"

"Podríamos intentar eso" rió un poco ella "aunque sería un poco más complicado"

"No, claro que no" dijo, como tratando de bajarle un poco el perfil a lo que había sugerido "podemos conseguir una soga muy, muy larga y después lazamos la luna" ambos rieron "y puedo pedirle a mi ejercito que me ayude a tirar de la soga para atraer la luna hasta aquí, ¿te parece un buen plan?"

Ella volvió a reír, su risa era suave, melodiosa. No pude evitar suspirar.

"Es un excelente plan, mi honorable príncipe" depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla y de pronto quise que ese beso fuera para mí, que sus labios besaran mí mejilla y no la del príncipe.

¿Quién era esta mujer que tenía ese efecto en mí? ¿Será que el príncipe Endymion era alguno de mis antepasados y por eso siento esto por la princesa? ¿Será que todo esto es real?

"Serena, ¿sabes que mi amor por ti es eterno, verdad?" ella sonrió "¿sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, que daría mi vida por ti?"

"Endymion, no digas esas cosas" ella volvió a sonreír con dulzura "nadie tiene que dar la vida por nadie"

"Lo sé, sólo digo que lo haría todo por ti" besó su mejilla "te amaré toda mi vida" esta vez besó sus labios "y si muero, me reencarnaré amándote"

Ella rió suavemente una vez más, probablemente sonaba descabellado lo que el príncipe estaba diciendo, y aún así, a mi me hacía más sentido que cualquier otra cosa que haya escuchado antes.

"No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas, mi príncipe" jugó con sus cabellos "pero espero que si te reencarnas, yo también pueda reencarnarme contigo y que sigamos amándonos a través del tiempo y las generaciones"

"Así será Serena, nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa"

Sin darle tiempo a ella de decir algo, Endymion capturó los labios de la princesa con pasión y fervor, como queriendo perpetuar este momento para siempre.

Mi visión se nubló y de pronto era como si estuviera en medio de la nada. Sentí mi corazón encogerse en mi pecho, necesitaba encontrar a la princesa. Mi mente comenzó a llenarse de imágenes del pasado y comencé a recordar, eran tantos recuerdos que me sentí sobrepasado. Un dolor punzante se apoderó de mi pecho y sentí como si el alma me volviera al cuerpo.

**-Fin DPV-**

Darien despertó repentinamente en su habitación. Sentado sobre la cama llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho y tocó el lugar en el que latía su corazón. Sintió bajo su mano el agitado galope de su corazón, como golpes de martillo contra su tórax, y supo que latía con más fuerza que nunca.

Los recuerdos volvieron a hacerse confusos y ambiguos. Trató de recrear en su cabeza el extraño sueño que acababa de tener. Mil imágenes volaron por su mente, pero todas parecían borrosas, distorsionadas, todas excepto una: el rostro de la princesa.

"La princesa... _Serena_" habló en voz alta con respiración agitada "¡Serena!"

De pronto para Darien, todo tenía sentido. Había estado ciego todo este tiempo, y ahora por fin volvía a ver todo claramente. Al fin había encontrado a la princesa de sus sueños, la mujer destinada eternamente para él, la hermosa princesa de la luna.

"Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito"

Una sonrisa cálida se apoderó de su rostro y con un suspiro se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama. Ya recordaba todo, ya lo entendía todo, ahora podía descansar tranquilo, Serena no iría a ninguna parte, era suya desde tiempos remotos y lo seguiría siendo hasta la eternidad. Sólo debía darle un pequeño empujoncito para ayudarla a recordar el hermoso pasado que compartieron juntos y la promesa de amor que ambos hicieron hace muchísimos años atrás.

Pero eso ya sería otro día, por ahora sólo quería descansar como si su vida dependiera de ello y ser feliz durmiendo plácidamente. Por fin, luego de meses de sueños tormentosos, estaba feliz de cerrar sus ojos y poder entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo sin ninguna preocupación.

* * *

><p>Sé que es distinto a lo que escribo habitualmente, pero espero que les haya gustado igual :) cualquier cosilla, uds. saben que pueden decírmela sin ningún problema :)<p>

espero comentarios!

besitos!


	25. Vacío

**Oh, my God!** chicas no saben lo **MUCHO** que me costó escribir este cap! y no estoy del todo contenta con él... pero bueno... tenía la idea en mi mente, pero me costó mucho concretarla... además, como era el último, quería que fuera mejor... bueno, espero subir la calidad con los bonus xD

Em... qué más? ah sí, mi examen se corrió para este lunes... así que se alargó un poco la espera... ya me estoy volviendo looocaa! jajaja quiero salir luego de esto!

Emmm... tengo ya dos bonus creo, así que esta vez no me demoraré tanto... tal vez actualice el lunes (si es que alcanzo y así les cuento cómo me fue) o el martes si es que se me hace muy corto el tiempo :)

Los otros proyectos van bien, o bueno, más o menos xD

Algo importante que se me estaba olvidando... Me sorprendió mucho la buena acogida que tuvo el último cap... yo creí que tal vez no les iba a gustar, porque era todo otro estilo, pero que bueno que sí les gustó y ahora sé que puedo escribir más cosas como eso :)

Ah... y quería contarles también que de tanto escribir cosillas románticas ya me dieron ganas de tener algo de romanticismo en mi vida :( jaja esperemos que salga algo (y algo bueno, obvio!) jajajaja

**Agradecimientos cariñosos a: Lexie, sensmoi (yay! otra chilenita!), salyluna, yesqui2000, RushiaReiesu, Mellis Saiilors, gaby, xiu (ánimo!), ediebella, jenedith princess, Selenita y... Luna (gracias especiales, porque me diste el empujoncito que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo este cap!)...  
>Muchas gracias amigas! y disculpen que sea tan impersonal el agradecimiento, pero estoy algo cansada y quiero subir esto hoy xD<strong>

Otra cosa importante!** FELIZ SAILOR ANIVERSARIO!** (atrasado xD), pensaba actualizar el 7... pero no se pudo :/

Otro agradecimiento especial a Selenita que me dio la idea del parto :)

Ojalá lo disfruten!

Y tengo algo más que decir...

**"We are the champions, my friend!"** jajajajajaja al fin llegamos a los 25! aunque pretenda seguir un poco más, alcancé la metaaa! jajajajaja

Ya, ahora sí...

Besos enormes! las quiero! muchas gracias por todo!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vacío.<strong>

Era ya la semana número treinta y nueve de embarazo de Serena y según lo que habían conversado con su ginecólogo, la rubia debería estar dando a luz ya en cualquier momento, era sólo cosa de esperar. Pero habían sido largos nueve meses de espera y Serena ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando, quería a su bebé _ahora_.

"Darien, sé que puedes hacer algo para que esto sea más rápido" la respiración agitada de Serena hacía que su tono sonara aún más amenazante "¡dame algo para adelantar el parto, una pastilla o... o no sé, ofrécele un dulce o algo a la bebé para que salga!"

Darien rió "Estás loca, amor" besó la punta de su nariz "sólo resiste un poco más, ¿sí? ya queda muy poco"

"¡Pero Darien, quiero volver a la normalidad!" se quejó haciendo un adorable puchero "quiero volver a tener mi vientre plano y vacío, volver a comer lo que quiera sin que me den náuseas, quiero poder usar tacones de nuevo, o al menos poder estar parada por más de cinco minutos sin cansarme..."

Él la abrazó con ternura, mientras un río de lágrima comenzaba a fluir por las rosadas mejillas de la rubia.

"...y quiero dejar de estar tan sensible y llorona" finalizó.

El moreno acarició sus cabellos y besó su frente. Él también quería que su mujer volviera a la normalidad, sabía que no cambiaría mucho el tema del llanto, pero Serena estaría mucho más feliz, y por lo tanto, él lo estaría también. Además, tendrían en sus brazos a su tan esperada princesita.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir, eh?" le tendió una mano a su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá "Parece que Rini ya no vendrá hoy"

Serena aceptó su mano y con algo de dificultad, su enorme barriga y ella se levantaron del sillón. De la mano de su amado esposo caminó, con el vaivén característico de su estado, hacia el dormitorio, donde ambos se acostaron a dormir.

_**Unas cuantas horas después...**_

"Darien," la suave voz de Serena rompió el silencio de la habitación "Darien, despierta"

"¿Qué hora es?" el sonido de las palabras del soñoliento moreno se atenuaron por la almohada.

"Las 6:37"

"Serena, es domingo, déjame dormir" se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a su esposa y reacomodándose sobre su almohada.

"Darien, ¡DESPIERTAAA!" las uñas de la rubia se enterraron no muy sutilmente en el brazo desnudo del pelinegro. No había sido su intención, pero justo en ese momento una contracción se apoderó de sus sentidos y no pudo evitar el ataque.

"Auch, Serena, qué dem..." antes de poder continuar, Darien vio la silueta de su esposa doblada de dolor sobre la cama "Oh, cariño, ¿estás bien?"

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el dolor de la contracción cedió y Serena recuperó su respiración, aunque algo agitada.

"Sólo llévame al hospital, ¿quieres?" lo fulminó con la mirada.

Darien bordeó la cama rápidamente y se apresuró a ayudar a su esposa a levantarse.

"¿Hace cuanto empezaron las contracciones? ¿Con qué frecuencia vienen? ¿Ya rompiste la bolsa?" Darien estaba ansioso y muy acelerado.

"No juegues al doctor, Darien" le dirigió una mirada reprochante "hoy serás el padre, no el médico"

El moreno sonrió y besó sus labios "Lo siento"

Tomando rápidamente lo que necesitaban, salieron de la casa y subieron a su auto camino al hospital.

Ya en el auto, otra contracción atacó el vientre de la rubia, quien cerró fuertemente sus ojos por el intenso dolor, mientras sentía la cálida mano de Darien tomando fuertemente una de las suyas. El gesto de su esposo hizo que el dolor fuera más soportable esta vez, y se sintió afortunada de tenerlo a su lado. Unos segundos después, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y la mirada de Serena cayó sobre la mano de su esposo sujetando la suya, imagen que llenó de calidez su corazón. Su mirada se movió de su mano, subiendo por el brazo del moreno; su intención era llegar a sus ojos para expresarle de todo corazón lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y agradecerle por ser el maravilloso esposo que era, pero algo desvió la atención de su volátil mente y de su boca no salió precisamente lo que había planeado. La sonrisa tierna que tenía dibujada en sus labios se amplió, mostrando sus blancos dientes y poco después, la rubia empezó a reír.

Darien apartó sus ojos del camino por un segundo y miró a su esposa con extrañeza.

"Darien" la chica volvió a reír "¿no sientes como que olvidaste algo?"

El moreno frunció el ceño tratando de hacer un recuento mental.

"No, creo que no"

Serena sólo lo miró de arriba abajo y estalló en carcajadas nuevamente.

"¿Qué?" volvió a dirigirle una mirada rápida a su esposa "¿Qué tengo?"

"No es lo que tienes, amor" habló entre risas "es lo que no tienes... ¡olvidaste ponerte ropa!"

La vista del pelinegro bajó lentamente hacia su cuerpo y maldijo internamente, Serena tenía razón. Habían salido ambos en sus pijamas, pero ella había tenido la ocurrencia de ponerse una bata encima, mientras que él, bueno... por lo menos dormía con un pantalón, sino estaría completamente desnudo, manejando camino a su lugar de trabajo. _'Excelente'_ pensó.

"No importa," suspiró "llegando allá paso a buscar un traje clínico"

Serena seguía riendo, pero luego de un momento sus risas comenzaron a convertirse en quejidos.

"¿Otra contracción?" la miró de reojo y sonrió "se llama _Karma_, querida"

"¡Oh, cállate!" logró murmurar mientras buscaba a tientas la mano del moreno sobre el manubrio. Él acercó su mano a la de ella, para facilitar su búsqueda y recibió a cambio un fortísimo apretón.

"Eso se llama _venganza_, querido"

Ambos rieron; era algo tan típico en ellos.

"Hey," habló la rubia cuando las risas se habían calmado "tienes que llamar a las chicas"

"¿A las chicas?"

"Y a mi mamá" agregó.

"Ok, llamaré a las chicas y a tu mamá cuando lleguemos" Darien sonrió internalizando el momento que estaban a punto de vivir. Al fin iban a tener a su bebé entre sus brazos, al fin serían padres.

Sólo unos minutos después, Darien estacionaba el auto y ambos bajaban rápidamente para entrar al hospital. Una vez adentro y luego de las bromas de sus compañeros de trabajo, Darien fue a buscar algo con que cubrir su cuerpo, mientras ingresaban los datos de Serena y traían una silla de ruedas para llevarla a maternidad. Darien volvió solo unos minutos después, completamente vestido y subieron al tercer piso, donde fueron recibidos por el ginecólogo de Serena.

"¿Así que este bebé ya quiere salir?" dijo en un tono médico, luego de saludarlos a ambos "vamos a ver cómo va esto, ¿sí?"

Llevaron a Serena a una habitación y el médico comenzó a examinarla.

"Todo está normal, en sólo unas cuantas horas tendrán a su bebé en sus brazos"

Darien se acercó a besar la frente de Serena con alegría.

"Ya va a nacer, amor" tomó una de sus manos, besándola también "¿No estás feliz?"

"No hasta que me den algo para el dolor" lo miró con algo de ira en sus ojos.

Las contracciones se habían hecho más frecuentes y más largas, así que parecía casi como un dolor constante e insoportable. Además, el hecho de que Darien estuviera tan feliz no ayudaba para nada.

"Ya vendrá la enfermera, no te preocupes" rió el ginecólogo, saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Darien?"

"¿Sí?" Darien seguía en su estado de hiperactividad y parecía una ardillita acelerada.

"Ve a llamar a las chicas, ¿sí?" trató de sonar dulce, pero no le resultó muy bien.

"Sí, sí, ya voy" corrió hasta la puerta y se detuvo un momento "¿necesitas algo más?"

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió sintiendo ternura en su corazón. Darien se veía adorable cuando estaba nervioso.

El moreno volvió unos minutos después y acercó una silla a la cama de Serena.

"Están todos en camino" informó.

"Gracias" sonrió con dificultad e hizo una pequeña pausa "Darien, me duele"

"Oh, princesa," acarició su frente, acomodando un poco su flequillo, mojado por el sudor "ya vendrán a inyectarte algo, ¿sí?"

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par con asombro.

"¿A...a innyeeectarme?" preguntó con voz temblorosa antes de ponerse a llorar escandalosamente, como de costumbre.

'_Increíble, es lo suficientemente valiente para tener a un bebé saliendo de su cuerpo, pero le asustan las inyecciones... Mi esposa sí que es especial'_.

"Ni siquiera vas a sentir la inyección y te va a quitar el dolor que tienes ahora" trató de hacerla entrar en razón "además, yo estoy contigo"

Ella sonrió, pero parecía una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Estés aquí o no, me va a doler igual" y volvió a ponerse a llorar ruidosamente.

"Sabía que estarías llorando" la voz de Rei anunció la llegada de las chicas.

"Rei, no seas mala" Lita apoyó una de sus manos en su cadera.

"¡No lloro por el parto, lloro porque me van a inyectar!" gritó Serena en respuesta a Rei.

"No te preocupes Serena," la alegre voz de Mina resonó en la habitación "estamos todas aquí contigo, todo va a salir bien"

"¿Cómo va todo, Darien?" preguntó Ami cordialmente.

"Todo bien," una sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones "nacerá en sólo unas horas"

Hubo un coro de grititos de emoción por parte de las chicas.

"¿De qué me perdí?" la cabeza azulada de la madre de Serena se asomó por la puerta.

"¡Mamá!" la rubia se enderezó un poco sobre la cama y estiró sus brazos hacia su madre, quien corrió a abrazarla "...me van a inyectar"

"Serena," las lágrimas de alegría amenazaban con escapar de los ojos de la futura abuela "todo va a estar bien, te sentirás mucho mejor después de la inyección"

Mientras Ikuko seguía calmando a su hija, una enfermera entró en el cuarto y les pidió a todas cordialmente que dejaran la sala por unos momentos, mientras preparaba a Serena para ir a pabellón, y sólo permitió que Darien se quedara con ella. Fue un pequeño pinchazo en la espalda de Serena, pero un gran apretón a la mano de su esposo, y pronto el dolor de las contracciones había desaparecido, aunque aun podía sentir la molestia y las ganas de pujar.

En unos minutos más volvió a entrar el médico e informó que todo estaba listo, que había llegado el momento. Unos paramédicos llevaron la camilla de Serena a la sala de parto y la rubia vio como sus amigas y su madre quedaban atrás, en la sala de espera.

"Darien..." la voz de la rubia sonó algo estrangulada por angustia y sus aguados ojos azules buscaron los calmados ojos de su esposo "tengo miedo"

El moreno vio en sus ojos y supo que este miedo era distinto del que Serena siempre sentía por cualquier pequeñez. Podía ver en ella todo el poder y la valentía que Sailor Moon demostraba en las batallas más importantes, pero veía también en ella la vulnerabilidad de una chica frágil que se enfrentaba a algo totalmente nuevo que cambiaría sus vidas. En ese momento, y con sólo esa mirada, Darien sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero entendía a la perfección el sentimiento de su esposa, esto no estaba en sus manos, nadie podía asegurarles que todo saldría bien y por un momento, él mismo se llenó de temor. Pero no, no podía permitirse ese lujo, Serena estaba haciendo todo el trabajo y lo menos que podía hacer él era darle la confianza y seguridad que ella necesitaba para pasar por esto.

"Serena, amor, escúchame" susurró en su oído "eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente de este mundo, la que ha salvado la Tierra de su destrucción varias veces." besó su frente "Tú puedes, no olvides que te amo y que estaré a tu lado ahora y siempre"

Las palabras de su esposo trajeron fuerzas renovadas a la rubia, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro, se preparó para traer al mundo a su tan esperada hija.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos antes de que el doctor comenzara a darle instrucciones a Serena, mientras ella comenzaba a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, siguiendo los impulsos naturales de su cuerpo.

Para Darien todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, y sólo se limitaba a sostener la mano de su esposa y susurrarle palabras de aliento al oído. No lograba asimilar lo que realmente estaba pasando; en cualquier momento nacería su hija y podría al fin sostenerla en sus brazos. En medio de su proceso de reflexión sobre su nueva paternidad, el médico anunció lo tan esperado, la cabeza del bebé ya estaba saliendo.

El moreno besó el dorso de la mano de Serena y se separó un poco de ella para observar el momento preciso del nacimiento de su hija.

Serena dirigió su mirada al padre de su bebé, viendo el entusiasmo y la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro en anticipación. Pero al tiempo en que Darien se acercó más hacia el médico, la rubia pudo ver un cambio brusco en la expresión del pelinegro.

"¿Darien," el cambio en la expresión de su esposo había aterrado a Serena "está todo bien?"

"Todo bien linda, no te preocupes" contestó con una media sonrisa.

No sonaba muy convencido que digamos, pero Serena tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse, como por ejemplo, lograr sacar a ese bebé de su cuerpo. Pujó solo unas cuantas veces más hasta que por fin, el doctor sostenía a su bebé, mientras Darien cortaba el cordón umbilical. Había cortado muchísimos cordones umbilicales, había visto demasiados nacimientos, pero ninguno se comparaba con el nacimiento de su bebé, el fruto del gran amor que Serena y él se tenían. El moreno reprimió unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría y acercó su bebé a Serena.

La expresión de la rubia cambió tal como había cambiado la de Darien hace sólo unos momentos y miró a su esposo con preocupación.

"¿Darien qué... qué?" El moreno la silenció con un beso mientras dejaba en sus brazos el atadito de mantas que lloraba vigorosamente, tal como su madre.

Serena sostuvo al fin la recompensa de estos nueve meses de espera y con eso se olvidó de todo. Sólo dejó que un amor más grande que cualquiera la recorriera por completo y al fin supo lo hermoso que era el amor de madre.

"Te amo" la voz de Darien y las caricias de sus dedos sobre su mejilla la sacaron del trance en el que estaba con su bebé "y te amo a ti" el moreno acarició la pequeña cabecita que su esposa sostenía con delicadeza.

_**En la sala de espera...**_

"Chicas, ¿no se estarán demorando mucho?" Mina mordía su labio inferior con impaciencia.

"Tranquila, es normal que se demoren" Ami levantó la vista de su libro por unos segundos y sonrió, volviendo a su lectura.

"¡Mamá, no puedo creer que estamos a punto de ser abuelos!" el padre de Serena había llegado poco después que su madre y ahora lloraba de la emoción de saber que su hija era toda una mujer y que estaba a punto de traer al mundo a su nieta.

"Oh, Kenji..." Ikuko iba a seguir hablando, pero vio a Darien caminando hacia ellos y se olvidó de su esposo "¡Darien!"

Todos voltearon a mirar al nuevo padre, ansiosos por saberlo todo.

"¿Y...?" Rei interrogó impaciente.

"Todo salió bien," su mirada recorrió el rostro de todos los presentes "ya está en neonatología, pueden mirar por esa ventana" señaló un gran ventanal al final del pasillo.

A penas las palabras dejaron su boca, fue como si un huracán pasara a su lado y en menos de dos segundos ya estaban todos presionados contra el vidrio mirando la sala llena de bebés.

"Em, ¿Darien?" Lita esperó a que Darien se acercara tranquilamente al vidrio "¿dónde está?"

Darien sonrió ampliamente, en parte por el orgullo de ser padre y en parte por la sorpresa que se llevarían las chicas.

"Ahí," indicó con su dedo índice "la segunda cuna de la tercera fila"

"Pero... esa cuna tiene manta _celeste_, no_ rosada_" Mina volvió a contar las cunas para ver si estaba mirando al bebé equivocado.

Darien sólo asintió con la cabeza y seis pares de enormes ojos se fijaron sobre él.

"¿Es un... niño?" la cara de espanto de Rei causó una pequeña risa en el moreno.

"Sí, tenemos un niño," sonrió tranquilo "les presento al pequeño Alden"

"¿Oíste eso Kenji?" Ikuko zamarreó el brazo de su esposo, y Darien sonrió por lo parecidas que eran a veces su suegra y su esposa "¡Tenemos un nieto!"

Mientras los emocionados abuelos conversaban sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia, las chicas trataban de encontrarle una explicación a todo esto; se suponía que debía nacer Rini.

"Darien," el susurro de Ami sonaba preocupado "¿Hubo alguna alteración en la línea de tiempo?"

"¿Qué acaso no estás preocupado por Rini?" el carácter temperamental de Rei no tardó en hacerse notar.

"Lo estuve, hace un rato, pero supongo que simplemente no era su momento" Darien se encogió de hombros, de una manera muy despreocupada para el gusto de las chicas "creo que no debemos preocuparnos tanto por los trazos del futuro, confío plenamente en Sailor Plut"

De alguna manera Darien sentía en su interior una gran tranquilidad, sabía muy dentro de él, que esto era precisamente lo que tenía que pasar, que no había sido ningún error y que todo estaría bien.

"Creo que Darien tiene razón," Mina recordó lo dedicada que era Sailor Plut con su trabajo, ciertamente no cometería un error y menos con algo tan importante "¿Por qué mejor no vamos a ver a Serena?"

Y así en sólo unos momentos, la sala en la que descansaba Serena se llenó de ruidosas voces femeninas.

"¿Ya vieron a nuestro bebé?" a pesar de estar agotada, Serena parecía tan enérgica y alegre como siempre "¿Verdad que es hermoso? ¿Verdad que se parece mucho a Darien?"

Darien se acercó a besar su frente y rió suavemente, estaba realmente feliz.

"¿Cuándo lo van a traer?" Lita parecía una niña curiosa "Queremos verlo de cerca, sólo vimos un poco de su cabello negro asomándose por la manta"

"Ya no deben tardar," contestó el pelinegro "Alden ya debe estar extrañando a su mamá, ¿verdad?"

Serena dejó que esas palabras calaran hondo en ella. No sabía si su bebé estaba extrañándola, pero ella lo extrañaba a morir y sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos. Se sentía extraño ya no estar embarazada, sentía como si le faltara una parte de sí, sentía un vacío en su interior.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

"¿Serena, qué pasa?" era la primera vez que Darien escuchaba la voz de Rei tan suave y cariñosa hacia Serena.

"Lo extraño" su voz se entrecortaba por los sollozos "quiero volver a tenerlo en mi vientre"

"No digas tonterías Serena" Darien acomodó unas hebras doradas sobre la frente de su esposa.

"Miren, ahí viene" Ami se emocionó cuando vio a la enfermera que traía al pequeño.

Una ola de cumplidos, suspiros y pequeños grititos inundaron la sala cuando las chicas vieron al niño más de cerca.

Serena acunó a su bebé por largo rato sintiéndose completa nuevamente, era la sensación más hermosa del mundo, y más hermosa aún teniendo al hombre de su vida junto a ella. Sin duda serían una familia muy feliz y Rini llegaría cuando fuera su momento, ellos la esperarían con ansias.

Luego de unos momentos más de conversación, de planes para el futuro y de pensar todo lo que necesitaban, ahora que el rosado ya no iba con el nuevo miembro de la familia, las chicas y los padres de Serena decidieron dejar solos a los nuevos padres con su pequeño hijo, para que pudieran disfrutar de este momento tan importante, como la familia que eran.

"Mira Alden, ahí está tu papá" la rubia le habló con amor a su bebé, señalándole al hombre junto a ella, quien parecía un poco más conmovido ahora que ya no tenían compañía.

"Es tan pequeño..." Serena se lo entregó y Darien volvió a sostenerlo con mucho cuidado "Yo te protegeré siempre hijo, nada te hará daño, ni a ti ni a tu mamá, lo prometo"

El corazón de Serena dio un salto en su pecho al oír a Darien hablarle así a su pequeño, su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, aunque su sonrisa nunca había dejado su rostro. Era extraño ver a un Darien tan vulnerable, con sus emociones tan a flor de piel. Tal vez el ser padre lo había cambiado, pero para Serena era perfecto, se sentía más cercana a él que nunca y sabía que sería un excelente padre.

Acercándose de nuevo a Serena, el moreno volvió a dejar a su bebé en los brazos de su madre.

"Gracias" susurró acercándose a besar sus labios "por todo"

La rubia correspondió a su beso y lo retuvo ahí, un beso tras otro, tratando de hacer perdurar el momento perfecto que estaba viviendo. Definitivamente había valido la larga espera, definitivamente había valido la pena todos los sacrificios, todos los antojos, todos los dolores, las molestias, los cambios de humor, ¡todo! Todo, eran sólo pequeñeces comparadas con esta gran recompensa, con esta inmensa felicidad que estaban viviendo y que esperaban, durara para siempre.

Era simplemente _perfecto_.

_**Unos meses antes en Tokio de Cristal...**_

"Papá, ¿por qué yo no puedo viajar al pasado como mi hermana?" el pequeño de cabello negro se quejaba "¡Es injusto, ella fue dos veces y yo ninguna!"

"Es que no podemos revelarle tanto a la gente del pasado, ¿sabes?" el rey Endymion sonrió pensando en la sorpresa que se llevarían Darien y Serena cuando naciera Alden en lugar de la pequeña dama "tenemos que mantener algunas cosas en secreto"

"¿Entonces yo soy un secreto?" el niño se emocionó, era casi como si fuera un súper espía encubierto, bueno, casi.

"Oh, sí" rió el rey "eres el secreto mejor guardado del reino"

Endymion le guiñó un ojo a la reina y ambos sonrieron con ternura, recordando la extraña y hermosa sorpresa que se habían llevado al descubrir este simpático secretito el día del nacimiento de Alden. Definitivamente era mejor mantener algunas cosas en secreto hasta que fuera el momento apropiado.

* * *

><p>Ok, estoy TOTALMENTE abierta a críticas, porque sé que este debería haber sido mejor, porque era el último y es un tema importante... pero fue lo mejor que me salió...<p>

**A/N**: Le puse Alden al hijo de S&D porque después de una laaaarga búsqueda, me encontré con una teoría, la teoría Solunar que tiene que ver algo así como con la búsqueda de comida (nada que ver! ni siquiera es linda xD) y resulta que me gustó el 2º nombre del tipo que la formuló, jaja... Así que lo busqué y resulta que el significado iba muy acorde al hijo de la parejita... así que, bueno ese nombre ganó xD

Les dejo el significado por si les interesa:  
><em>Su significado es Defensor. Sus cualidades esenciales son una gran emotividad y abnegación, se interesa por cuanto se refiere a las cuestiones humanitarias, a los aspectos sociales y públicos. Busca la apertura al mundo y al universo de lo extraño. También le gusta el poder y la aventura.<em>


	26. Bonus 1

Niñas, cortito: Me fue bien en el examen! fui la nota más alta y ahora puedo decir oficialmente que ESTOY EN TERCERO DE MEDICINA! :D soy feliz!

Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo, por el ánimo y por todo en verdad... un abrazo grandote, y les dejo por ahora este bonus cortito :) mañana actualizo y les contesto sus comentarios, que ahora estoy MUERTA!

Eso, un beso a todas y espero les guste!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 1 – Rutina.<strong>

"Darien, Darien, Darien, Darien..." la inconfundible voz de una cierta rubia se oía a través de la puerta del departamento del pelinegro.

Darien conocía a la perfección el ritual; Serena comenzaría a tocar el timbre una y otra vez, y cuando él abriera la puerta, la rubia se lanzaría a sus brazos, casi tumbándolos a ambos al suelo. Él la abrazaría evitando la caída y ella lo estrujaría en un abrazo casi mortal. Luego de eso, comenzaría a hablar sin parar sobre todo lo sucedido durante su día. Esa era su rutina.

El moreno suspiró en anticipación, mientras se acercaba calmadamente a abrir la puerta, era todos los días lo mismo. Con cuidado, giró la manilla de la puerta que lo separaba de su hermoso tormento. La puerta se abrió, pero esta vez, el resultado fue totalmente distinto al de siempre. En cuanto desapareció la barrera que los separaba, la rubia entró corriendo al departamento, apartando de su camino a un perplejo Darien.

Totalmente sorprendido, el moreno no se movió ni un centímetro. Lo que acababa de presenciar desafiaba todas las leyes de la lógica.

"Ok, eso fue extraño" comentó para sí mismo, mientras analizaba todo en su cabeza.

Se quedó ahí, parado en el mismo lugar, sin entender nada, hasta que luego de unos minutos reapareció frente a él su rubia novia. Él sólo la miró, totalmente desconcertado, sin decir una palabra.

"Lo siento," Serena sonrió tímidamente "necesitaba usar tu baño, bebí mucho jugo en casa de Lita"

"Oh..." susurró casi sólo para él.

Ahora todo calzaba, por eso había sido distinta esta vez, por eso no había saltado a sus brazos como siempre, por eso no lo había exprimido en un abrazo. No era que extrañara todas esas exageradas demostraciones de cariño de su novia, ni que su ego se hubiera herido en lo más hondo, no. Sólo que era bueno saber que todo seguía igual que siempre.

* * *

><p>No me maten por lo corto, mañana actualizo bien :) espero sus comentarios :)<p> 


	27. Bonus 2

Ok, ok, acá viene un bonus más largo, pero recuerden que son bonus, así que igual serán cortitos :)

Gracias a todas por los comentarios del cap. 25, me sorprendió que les gustara, sobre todo la sorpresa...

**Gigichiba, RushiaReiesu, Luna, Roomi, Ediebella, Adrys, Jenedith Princess, Dancer in the Dark (anímate a publicar tu fic! a mi me costó, pero ahora no me imagino cómo hubiera sido si no me hubiera animado :D), yesqui2000, Sailor Némesis, Génesis, Hikaru, SalyLuna...**

Amigas** GRACIAS **por todo el apoyo que me han dado durante estas 25 pequeñas historias, me encantó intercambiar palabritas con uds. Son sin duda las mejores lectoras del mundoo! gracias por motivarme a seguir escribiendo, gracias por todas las ideas que me han dado, gracias por los lindos comentarios que me han subido el ánimo en los momentos que más lo he necesitado, gracias por estar siempre ahí... **gracias, gracias, gracias**!

Y gracias a las que alcanzaron a comentar el bonus1... ** SalyLuna, yesqui2000 y GIGICHIBA** (salí del examen y me acordé de ti!)... Disculpen lo cortito, pero ya me estoy dedicando más a las otras historias para poder subirlas lueguito :D

Besotes a todas...

**Y... no por supuesto que no dejaré peticiones en el aire, no se preocupen... de hecho, e****ste cap. va dedicado a RushiaReiesu que me dio la idea... ** no sé si precisamente esto era lo que tenías en mente, pero me pareció divertido :)

Espero les guste!

_**Ro.**_

Pd: No me he olvidado del lemon... es sólo que me está costando un poco... seguiré intentando xD

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 2 – Bombones<strong>

Era día de spa con las chicas para Serena, lo que significaba que Darien tendría un día lleno de tranquilidad y tiempo libre para hacer las cosas que no podía hacer teniendo a su esposa en casa.

Lo primero en su larga lista era terminar de leer el libro de neuropsiquiatría que había comprado hace unos meses.

Sentado cómodamente en el living de su casa, comenzó a devorar las blancas páginas, hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo obligó a poner en pausa su lectura.

"¿Sí?" contestó el teléfono no de muy buena gana.

"Oh, Darien" una conocida voz llegó hasta Darien a través del auricular "¿Está por ahí mi _cabeza de bombón_?"

El moreno suspiró y trató de no sonar molesto.

"No Haruka, _**Serena**_" Darien hizo énfasis en el nombre "salió con las chicas por el día"

"¿Así que te dejaron solo, campeón?" la chica del otro lado del teléfono se burló, como siempre.

"Adiós Haruka, gracias por llamar" se despidió sarcásticamente antes de colgar.

Molesto por la llamada de la rubia, Darien volvió al sillón para retomar su lectura.

Y así continuó el resto del día, tachando una a una las cosas de su lista. Había terminado de leer su libro, había construido unos modelos a escala de los autos que más le gustaban, había arreglado su jardín de rosas y había plantado unas cuantas más, había visto una película del lejano Oeste, entre muchas otras cosas, y ya el día se le estaba comenzando a terminar. Sólo le quedaba darse una buena y relajante ducha antes de que llegara su rubio y amado tormento.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre él. Le encantaba sentir como el calor del agua relajaba cada uno de sus músculos, era uno de sus placeres culpables. Mientras dejaba que todas sus tensiones se fueran por la tubería, oyó a lo lejos el teléfono sonando nuevamente. Obviamente no sacrificaría su amada ducha por contestar el teléfono, así que lo dejó sonar y sonar, hasta que la contestadora hizo su trabajo.

Trató de agudizar un poco su oído para saber quién estaba llamando, pero no logró escuchar el mensaje, así que siguió con su ducha, ya escucharía el mensaje luego.

Terminado su adorado ritual de limpieza física y mental, Darien se vistió y fue a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, o tal vez un café. Mientras estaba en la cocina, con su café y unas tostadas que se había preparado, una lucecita llamó su atención; era la luz que indicaba un nuevo mensaje en la contestadora.

Recordando la llamada que no alcanzó a recibir porque estaba en la ducha, el moreno se acercó al teléfono y dejó que la máquina reprodujera el mensaje.

"_You have one new message_ – _beep_ – '¿Bombón, estás ahí? Sólo llamaba porque los chicos y yo vamos a dar un concierto en el festival la próxima semana. Llámame si tú o las chicas están interesadas, ¿ok?' _No more messages_"

"Maldito descarado" refunfuñó entre dientes, apagando la contestadora.

"¡Y se llama Serena, idiota!" Darien le gritó de vuelta a la contestadora.

Luego de unos momentos, cuando ya se le estaba pasando el enojo del momento, Darien reflexionó por un momento, analizando las dos llamadas del día. Ciertamente había un patrón entre ambas.

"¡¿Por qué demonios nadie la llama por su nombre?"

_**Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde...**_

Serena giró su llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Cuando entró, encontró a un Darien amurrado, sentado en un sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La rubia frunció un poco el ceño y se acercó a su esposo.

"Darien, ¿qué te pasa?" la rubia se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

El moreno la miró intensamente, sin contestar y se levantó bruscamente del sillón, obligando a Serena a retroceder unos pasos. Darien se acercó a ella de forma acechante y la chica instintivamente volvió a dar un paso atrás. Él volvió a avanzar, pero esta vez rodeó la cintura de su esposa con sus brazos, para retenerla justo ahí.Serena lo miró algo intrigada, su mirada se veía distinta, parecía como si la estuviera estudiando.

Acercando su nariz a la mejilla de la chica, el pelinegro dejó que un aroma muy familiar inundara sus sentidos. Tal vez estaba sugestionado, tal vez su nariz no estaba bien. Inhaló una vez más su esencia y separó su rostro del de ella para pensar unos segundos. Serena sólo se quedó ahí, inmóvil, preguntándose qué bicho había picado a su esposo para que actuara tan extraño.

Él volvió a cercar su rostro al de ella, pero esta vez fueron sus labios los que se posaron sobre su mejilla y suavemente dejó que su lengua saboreara la piel de la chica, quien se estremeció por el repentino contacto.

Darien se separó completamente de ella y frunció el ceño pensando. Ella sólo lo miró, esperando ansiosamente a que le diera algún tipo de explicación.

"Hm," suspiró "ahora entiendo porqué todos te dicen _'bombón'_"

Ella lo miró con extrañeza y luego pareció recordar.

"Ah, lo que pasa es que me hice una mascarilla de chocolate en el spa, por eso..."

La frase murió a medio terminar en sus labios, cuando estos cayeron prisioneros de los de Darien.

"Sabes que me encanta el chocolate"

Y el moreno siguió besándola con avidez. El misterio había sido resuelto y realmente se le antojaba un bombón en esos momentos. Pero no cualquier bombón, se le antojaba su esposa, el bombón más codiciado de Tokio.

* * *

><p>Comenten y me cuentan qué les pareció :D<p> 


	28. Bonus 3

**Hola, hola! **traigo el 3er bonus... decidí dejarlo en 30, así que quedarían dos bonus más... yay!

Me alegra que les haya gustado el último bonus :) yo me divertí escribiéndolo por lo menos jaja

Mis agradecimientos con mucho cariño a:** Gigichiba, yesqui2000, SalyLuna, Génesis, Prisset, Sailor Némesis, Jenedith Princess, Selenita **(gracias, y no, jaja no me inspiró él, pero sí es una motivación para el estudio jajajaja)**, Hehra **(gracias por decidirte a dejarme un review! se aprecia mucho :D)**, Abril Moon Shields, Luna, Lexie, Dancer in the Dark **(avísame cuando salga tu historia, me gustaría mucho leerla! y cualquier cosa en la que te pueda ayudar, me mandas un PM o en un review, como quieras :D)** y Mellis Saiilors.**

Muuchas gracias por los comentarios referentes al cap. y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones por mi examen, les mando un beso enorme a cada una y los mejores deseos! están todas siempre presente en mis pensamientos :) (me estoy poniendo media emocional ya... como estamos llegando al final :')... jajaja

Ya y en cuanto al cap... espero les guste, es sólo algo que apareció de pronto en mi cabeza y me pareció entrete xD

Eso, cariños, abrazos, arcoíris y cataratas de marshmalow para uds! :D

_**Ro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 3 – Ayudita.<strong>

"...y necesito a alguien"

Fue lo único que Serena pudo escuchar de la conversación entre su novio y su mejor amigo mientras cruzaba las puertas del Crown. Pero no necesitaba escuchar más, esa sola frase era más que suficiente.

"Darien," su voz sonaba seria, rayando en el enojo "¿para qué necesitas a alguien, si me tienes a mí?"

"Serena," el moreno se sorprendió de verla ahí "hablaba de otra cosa, algo..."

"No me importa" cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de forma desafiante.

Darien trató de analizar qué era lo que había dicho, como para que Serena se pusiera así y le dirigió una mirada desesperada a su amigo, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Ser..."

"¡No!" lo cortó en seco "¡Para lo que sea que necesitas a alguien, pues me tienes a mí!"

Darien volvió a mirar con desesperación a su amigo, quien volvió a encogerse de hombros. El moreno le dio unas cuantas vueltas más al asunto en su mente y luego aceptó la resignación.

"Bueno, tú me ayudarás entonces" él también se encogió de hombros, si ella quería jugar a estar celosa... "pero después no te puedes arrepentir"

"¿Por... por qué tendría que arrepentirme?" preguntó mirando alternadamente a ambos chicos.

"Oh, no es nada" Andrew hizo un gesto con su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

"Sólo tienes que ayudarme a _practicar_" la última palabra sonó increíblemente sensual en los labios del moreno.

Serena comenzó a pensar más claramente en qué demonios se había metido. ¿Qué tendría que practicar Darien? Tenía curiosidad, pero a la vez le asustaba eso de _practicar._ Estaba empezando a arrepentirse, pero había insistido tanto, que haría el ridículo si ahora le decía que no quería ayudarle, además, Darien tendría que buscar a _otra_ para que le ayudara y eso definitivamente no era lo que ella quería.

Luego de estar un rato en el Crown, conversando con su amigo y pasando un buen rato, la pareja salió del lugar, dirigiéndose al departamento de Darien.

Una vez ahí, Serena se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió el televisor, ante la atenta mirada de su novio.

"¿Me vas a ayudar?" el pelinegro arqueó una ceja.

"Sí, dime" dudó un poco pero trató de sonar animada para disimular "¿qué tengo que hacer?"

"Necesito que te quites el sweater y te pongas cómoda, mientras voy a buscar algo a mi dormitorio" caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación y volteó a guiñarle un ojo "No tardo"

La rubia forzó una sonrisa. Ya le había dado miedo. _'¿Por qué Darien quiere que me desvista? ¿Y qué fue a buscar a su pieza? ¿Qué me va a hacer? Ay Serena, esto te pasa por celosa, tonta, tonta, tonta'_.

Mientras Serena debatía internamente consigo mima, Darien se había encargado de traer todo lo que necesitaba y estaba listo para _practicar_ con su novia.

"¿Estás lista?"

"Darien, ¿qué vas a hacer?" preguntó tímidamente y tropezando un poco en las palabras.

"Tengo que practicar cómo hacer una cirugía a corazón abierto"

"¡¿QUÉ?" el grito de Serena probablemente se escuchó en todo el edificio.

"¡Es broma!" rió el moreno, sorprendido de la credulidad de su novia "Tengo que practicar la toma de muestras"

"¿Y qué es eso?" rascó su cabeza sin entender.

"Tengo que sacar un poco de sangre de tu brazo" explicó depositando todos sus insumos sobre la mesa.

"¿Saa...sangre?" la rubia tragó con dificultad "¿con... una aguja?"

"Claro." asintió con la cabeza "A propósito, muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, es muy lindo de tu parte" un tinte de malicia se reflejó en sus ojos.

"¡Noooo, Darien, ya no quiero!" y con eso empezaron los llantos "¡me da miedo!"

"Pero Serena, tú dijiste que yo no necesitaba a nadie más, ¿recuerdas?" simuló total inocencia.

"Sí, pero ya no quiero, no quiero que me pinches" siguió llorando.

Y siguió llorando.

Y siguió llorando.

Darien suspiró.

"Está bien, no te pincho" habló resignado "pero con una condición"

Serena dejó de llorar y levantó su vista para mirar a su novio, intrigada por esta súbita _'condición'_.

"Admite que eres la chica más celosa de la Tierra y por eso no confías en el mejor novio del mundo" golpeteó suavemente la punta de la nariz de la rubia.

"Sí confío en ti, es en las otras chicas en las que no confío" habló entre dientes.

"Serena" mencionó rítmicamente su nombre mientras le mostraba una jeringa con una gran aguja "¡Admítelo!"

"Uy, está bien, está bien..." volvió a hablar entre dientes "Soy muy celosa y por eso a veces no confío en mi novio. ¿Feliz?"

"Mm... más o menos" pensó por un momento "pero aún necesito alguien con quien practicar"

Le guiñó un ojo a Serena y rió animadamente al ver la expresión de celos aparecer nuevamente en el rostro de su novia. Definitivamente nunca se cansaría de molestarla, aunque fueran novios, era simplemente demasiado divertido verla enojada.

* * *

><p>Ya, espero sus comentarios :)<p>

y esto va par ti... para ti que lees mi historia y no te has animado a dejarme un review... este es el momento... presiona el link que está más abajo y dime algo, cuéntame qué piensas, cuéntame quién eres, qué piensas de la vida, cuál es el sentido de la existencia humana...

...

Nah! es broma! jajajajajaja  
>pero de todas amneras, si nunca me has dejado un comentario y has leído los fics... déjame un review que diga "he leído tus fics" y nada más! con eso ya me sacarás una sonrisa :) y a mi me gusta mucho sonreír, así que... tenlo en cuenta ;) jajajaja<p>

(que odiosa que estoy hoy! por Dios! jajajajaja)


	29. Bonus 4

Holas a todos! :)

Les traigo el penuuuuuultimo cap!  
>Emm... no sé de dónde salió este bonus... pero salió y eso es lo importante... estoy entre que me gusta y que no me gusta xD<p>

Les cuento que hoy volví a clases, pero es más entretenido que los años pasados... ahora es más hospital y menos clases, yay! :D así que nada, feliz y con sueño xD jajaja

**Voy a dedicar este cap a Ediebella... que linda noticia me diste, muchas felicidades y les deseo lo mejor!**

**Y los agradecimientos:**

RushiaReiesu: Que bueno que te haya gustado linda! y me gustó mucho tu idea, así que estaré escribiendo algo con ella, pero ya no dentro de esta historia...  
>Carmen: gracias por leerme y por tu lindo comentario :)<br>Walkmoon: espero el espanto haya sido por la situación... la aguja y todo eso... espero... jajaja  
>Starvenus: Gracias por tu comentario! que rico que te guste este compendio de situaciones random :D y tranqui, no pienso que seas mala... a mi también me gusta verlo celoso ;)<br>Luna: gracias! he tratado de hacer una relación divertida entre ellos y que bueno que te haya gustado eso. En cuanto a la idea... mm... se viene algoasí en camino ;) (largo camino eso sí jajaja) Ah, y muchas gracias por los algodones de azúcar ;)  
>Litzi: bienvenida! le queda poquito ya a mi historia, pero vendrán otras por si les quieres echar una miradita :)<br>Jenedith Princess: gracias! y me parece que la historia que viene será interesante... pretendo comenzar a subirla pronto :)  
>SalyLuna: mmm a mi aunque no me ammenace con una aguja hago lo que me pida... jajaja... bueno, ya se acaba la historia, pero empezará otra :D ya prontito la subiré...<br>Yesqui2000: sí, en verdad yo también sería ultra celosa con él! jaja... que rico que te gustó :)  
>Francesca: que bueno que te convencí! jaja... muuuchas gracias por tus lindas palabras... y no sabes cuanto me alegra que te gusten mis fics y que te hagan sentir de la edad de Serena jaja, la edad se lleva en el almaaa! :)<br>Insmiranda: Mil gracias por comentar! que bueno que te gusten :)  
>Karly15: graaaciaaas! por leer y por comentar! :)<br>X: jajaja ok, gracias por comentar! que bueno que te hayan gustado  
>Diana: Gracias, gracias! yo también amo a Darien! y la historia que se viene (cuando termine esta) es bien centrada en Darien ;)<br>Adrys: Y la tuvo! me sacaste una graaan sonrisaa! :D que bueno que mis fics te hayan divertido!  
>Genddre: Amiga te había contestado por FB, pero igual... gracias! y todavía no me acostumbro al nuevo nombre xD<br>S: jaja gracias por comentar! y por leer! pienso dejar una historia abierta para ir metiendo las cosas que salten a mi cabeza de repente :) y... que bueno que te hayas acostumbrado a mi Darien jajaja...  
>gigichiba: que bueno que te gustó! gracias! y... tranquila... a mi tampoco se me olvida el lemon... pero estoy trabajando en eso... leeentamente, pero trabajando en eso xD<p>

Muuuuchas gracias por todos los comentarios y a todos los que han leído :) y sorry por ser tan latera! jajaja lo siento, no lo puedo evitar :) me gusta "cconversar" con uds. :)

Espero les guste este cap... y si no les gusta, les prometo que el último se viene bueno ;)

Un beso enoooorme para todas!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 4 – Recompensa.<strong>

Era una tarde común y corriente después de clases. Serena conversaba animadamente con su novio en el Crown, mientras disfrutaba de una deliciosa malteada de chocolate. Darien sólo escuchaba como su novia divagaba sobre los más diversos temas; la escuela, las chicas, el perrito que vio por la mañana en el camino, las ofertas de las tiendas que quedan de paso, el bigote de señor de la mesa de enfrente, el nuevo juego de Sailor V, la escuela de nuevo, los libros...

'_Un momento, ¿libros?'_ La mente de Darien volvió a centrar su atención en las palabras de la rubia. Algo no calzaba.

"Darien, tú has leído muchos libros, ¿verdad?" increíblemente, Serena parecía realmente interesada al preguntar eso.

"Em sí, más o menos" el moreno trató de disimular su sorpresa ante la pregunta, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

"Hoy me hablaron de un libro" trató de recordar el nombre "Creo que se llama... ¿_Don_ _Quesote con manchas_?"

"¿Don Quijote de la Mancha?" Darien estaba aún más sorprendido, y esta vez no intentó disimularlo.

"¡Ese mismo!" la rubia parecía más entusiasmada "¿lo has leído?"

"Sí claro, es un clásico" lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y es que, bueno, lo era.

"¿Es bueno?" sonaba bastante interesada.

"Sí... bueno, depende de lo que a ti te guste leer" todavía le parecía muy extraño que Serena le estuviera preguntando por un libro, y no cualquier libro, uno de los más importantes de la literatura española. Eso era definitivamente _raro_.

"¿De qué se trata?" Serena se acomodó en su asiento, con sus enormes ojos azules centrados completamente en su novio, dispuesta a escuchar la historia de Don Quijote de la Mancha.

"El libro cuenta la historia de un hombre español, adinerado, que siempre estaba leyendo novelas" comenzó el moreno.

"Ah... ¿como una versión española de ti?" interrumpió la chica.

"No," contestó serio y cortante "era un hombre viejo, y estaba medio loco"

"¡Como tú!" Serena rió y recibió a cambio una mirada mortal de parte de su novio "Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, era una broma" batió sus largas pestañas "Sigue contándome"

"Resulta que el hombre leyó tantas historias de caballeros, que un día decidió cambiar su vida y convertirse en un caballero, como los de los libros" Darien ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar la conversación "entonces, arregló unas armas (muy antiguas para su tiempo) y preparó su caballo, al que le puso por nombre Rocinante, y..."

"Espera, ¿Rocinante?" Serena interrumpió el entusiasmado relato de su novio "¿Por qué Rocinante?"

"Ah sí, le puso ese nombre porque _rocín_ se refiere a un _caballo de trabajo_ y _ante_, bueno, a _antes_. Por lo tanto, el nombre sugiere que antes de ser lo que era ahora, había sido un rocín, pero además, que era el primero de todos los rocines del mundo"

"¿Y por qué no...?" la rubia quiso intervenir, pero Darien ya estaba muy emocionado con su análisis del nombre del caballo.

"Pero no sólo eso, probablemente el que el autor haya llamado Rocinante al caballo también tiene otro significado, trataba de ilustrar que hay personas que confunden el _razonar_ con _rocinar_ y eso es precisamente..." Darien se detuvo súbitamente y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué... qué pasó?" Serena trató de ser cuidadosa al preguntar, ya sospechaba por qué su novio se había detenido.

"Serena, dime de nuevo," la voz del moreno sonaba algo desafiante "¿Por qué me dijiste que querías saber de ese libro?"

"Pues porque... porque me habían hablado mucho de él" la rubia parecía nerviosa.

"¿Y _quién_ exactamente te habló de él?" el pelinegro arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando una respuesta.

Fue ahí cuando Serena supo que su plan había fallado, Darien la había descubierto y ahora estaba en problemas.

"Mi profesora" bajó la cabeza y habló en una voz apenas audible.

"¡Lo sabía!" Darien tenía en su voz un aire de victoria e indignación a la vez "¡Me estabas utilizando!"

"Ay Darien, no seas exagerado" le restó importancia a las palabras de su novio "sólo quería que me ayudaras" hizo un puchero y lo miró con su cara más adorable, tratando de ablandarle el corazón para poder salirse con la suya y no tener que leer el enorme libro.

"Eso no se llama _ayuda_," el moreno frunció el ceño molesto "se llama _hacer trampa_"

"¡Pero Darien…!" su queja se quedó a medias porque el pelinegro la interrumpió en seco.

"Pero nada, señorita" se levantó de su asiento y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho "te vas a ir inmediatamente a tu casa a leer el libro"

"¡Pero Darien, el examen es mañana!" la rubia puso cara de desesperación, lo cual no le resultó difícil, su examen de verdad era mañana.

"Entonces leerás toda la noche si es necesario" Darien parecía su padre hablándole así, y Serena detestaba esos momentos.

Sin saber qué más decirle para persuadirlo, la chica agachó su mirada haciendo un puchero. Darien volvió a sentarse a su lado, por más fuerte y decidido que pareciera, nunca podía resistirse a esas caritas que ponía Serena. Tomó su mano para llamar su atención y le habló suave y sensualmente.

"Te propongo algo" la sedosa voz de Darien hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la rubia "si lees el libro a tiempo, yo me comprometo a darte un premio"

"¿Qué premio?" Serena parecía embobada por la cercanía y la actitud de su novio.

"El que tú quieras" le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora, dejando que su tibio aliento chocara contra su mejilla "¿Qué dices, eh?"

Y antes de que Darien pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, la rubia corría desaforadamente camino a casa, directo a leer el dichoso libro y con la tentadora recompensa envolviendo su mente cada segundo.

Llegó a su casa hecha una bala y corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando sus agitados pies llegaron a su habitación y sus manos se dirigieron derecho al libro sobre su escritorio, su gata la miró con ojos llenos de asombro.

"¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó?" Luna en verdad tenía curiosidad, no se veía todos los días a Serena Tsukino corriendo como loca hacia un libro.

"Tengo que terminar de leer este libro" las palabras se agolparon en sus labios, estaba completamente acelerada "Darien me va a comprar muchos pasteles si termino de leerlo antes de mi examen"

La gata la miró con incredulidad, maravillada por la estrategia de Darien, que por cierto, estaba dando resultado a la perfección.

"Vaya," murmuró la gata saliendo por la ventana "Darien si que sabe usar la psicología en Serena"

* * *

><p>Jejeje... les gustó? me encanta la inocencia de Serena! jajaja<p>

Eso, espero sus palabritas! abrazos y gracias por leer!


	30. Bonus 5

Ahora sí mis amores... con el dolor de mi corazón, se acaban los drabbles... ha sido un tiempo muy lindo compartiendo con ustedes... les doy las gracias a todos las que alguna vez leyeron, me pusieron en alertas, en favoritos... y en especial a las que me dejan sus comentarios... muchas gracias por darme ánimos para escribir (y para la vida en general), gracias por darse el tiempo, gracias por todas las sonrisas que me han sacado... de verdad les he agarrado un cariño tremendo!

Y me disculpo por la demora, estos días han estado un poco ajetreados y no me había dado el tiempo para terminar de escribir esta historia... Además les aviso que tardaré en subir la otra historia (la nueva) porque, aunque tengo 3 capítulos ya, quiero tener la certeza de que no la voy a dejar botada y que no estaré como un año sin actualizar xD así que esperaré hasta tenerla un poco más armada, espero eso sea pronto para seguir en contacto con ustedes :)

**Agradecimientos particulares:**

**Bere Prin**

**AleCullen14**

**Selenita**

**Xiu**

**RushiaReiesu**

**Roomi**

**Luna**

**Yesqui2000**

**Ediebella**

**SalyLuna**

**Jenedith Princess**

**Lexie**

**Gracias por el apoyo siempre! las quiero (las que no están en la lista pero siempre estuvieron, también, uds. saben quienes son y saben que las quiero mucho!) **

y les comento (porque hubo varias sugerencias parecidas) que la historia nueva tendrá relación con Tokio de Cristal, así que espero cumplir con sus propuestas en ese sentido...

Quiero hacer una mención especial... este drabble nació de la idea de **Dayanna**, espero cumplir tus expectativas y que te guste a ti y a todas!

Este último cap. se llama "amor" porque siento que no hay nada mejor a modo de cierre que esa hermosa palabra... sé que está medio deprimente la historia (en relación a las otras de esta colección) pero, bueno, es la nostalgia que deja el término de este proceso...

Les mando a todas un abrazo enooooorme y de todo corazón, los mejores deseos para ustedes, espero nos leamos pronto porque las extrañaré... y nada, que sus vidas estén llenas de amor hoy y siempre!

Y para no ponerse tan dramática... bueno, también les deseo ovejas rosadas, focas-come-alfajores ... y una llama (o en su defecto un guanaco o una alpaca) con lentes de sol y un sombrero de charro...

son los más sinceros deseos de su amiga,

_**Ro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 5 – Amor.<strong>

Tres semanas, exactamente tres semanas habían pasado desde que Darien había terminado con Serena. Tres semanas en la constante agonía de rechazar una y otra vez a la rubia y ver en sus ojos el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo, tres semanas de saber que era él mismo quien estaba rompiéndole el corazón a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, tres semanas sobreviviendo sin ella.

Pero también habían sido sólo un poco más de tres semanas desde que la pequeña Rini había llegado, esa misteriosa pequeña de quien no sabían nada al respecto, pero que aún así, había capturado su corazón. No sabía por qué, pero sentía algo extraño al estar con ella, sentía que debía protegerla sin importar el precio. Además, estaba tan sola, tal como él lo había estado a su edad. Él sabía lo difícil que era, entendía a la perfección como se sentía y sólo quería evitarle cualquier sufrimiento extra. Suponía que era por eso que pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, de alguna u otra manera, él se veía reflejado en la pequeña de los cabellos rosados. Suponía que era por eso que estaba con ella en ese preciso instante.

"Darien, tú todavía quieres mucho a Serena, ¿verdad?" la niña había dejado de pintar su dibujo y ahora miraba al moreno intensamente.

La pregunta sin duda había calado hondo en él. ¿De verdad era tan obvio? Sintió un peso en su corazón y de pronto Rini pareció la mejor persona para abrir su corazón y confesarse.

"Me descubriste," le dedicó una mirada culpable, sonriendo algo amargamente "aún la quiero mucho"

"¿Entonces por qué ya no estás con ella?" para la pequeña no tenía sentido, si aún la amaba deberían estar juntos "Es porque es muy llorona, ¿verdad?"

El pelinegro rió recordando a su hermosa pero llorona ex-novia.

"No, no es por eso..." suspiró ¿cómo se suponía que le explicara a Rini todo lo que había pasado? "A veces cuando quieres mucho a una persona, debes sacrificarte para que esa persona sea feliz, sin importar tu propia felicidad"

"¿Crees que ella será más feliz sin ti?" a ella le parecía difícil de creer, había visto a Serena sufrir mucho.

"Tal vez no ahora," volvió a suspirar "pero podrá vivir una vida feliz"

La niña sintió el pesar en las palabras de Darien y quiso alegrarlo cambiando un poco el tema.

"Oye Darien," su voz ahora sonaba alegre y el moreno levantó su mirada para mirar a los ojos color rubí de la pequeña "¿Recuerdas tu primer beso con Serena?"

"¿Qué?" se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo "Em sí, lo recuerdo"

"¡Anda cuéntame!" Rini se acomodó en la alfombra, dispuesta a escuchar la historia.

¿Cómo podía negarse? Además, él también quería recordar ese momento, sabía que dolería recordarlo y volver luego a la realidad, pero era el precio a pagar por estar un ratito en el cielo.

"Ok," él también se acomodó en la alfombra y pensó por un momento cómo comenzar su historia "fue poco después de darnos cuenta que nos gustábamos, sólo unos días antes de que tú llegaras"

Rini sólo asintió con la cabeza, ansiosa por escuchar más.

"Yo estaba con Andrew en el Crown, como siempre, cuando de repente vi a lo lejos los moños rubios de Serena" Darien sonreía ampliamente recordando "y no sabía por qué, pero a medida que ella se acercaba, me ponía más y más nervioso"

"¿Sentías mariposas en el estómago?" los ojos de la pequeña brillaban, al parecer le gustaban las historias románticas.

Darien arqueó una ceja "¿De dónde sacaste eso, eh? ¿Has sentido tú mariposas en el estómago?"

"¡No, no, claro que no!" Rini negó nerviosamente con sus manos "pero no me cambies el tema"

"Está bien," Darien rió "entonces, Serena se sentó a mi lado y conversamos, pero era incómodo, no sabía qué decirle, y Andrew estaba ahí, así que le dije que fuéramos a pasear"

"¿Y adónde fueron?"

"Tranquila, no seas impaciente" volvió a reír, Serena y Rini se parecían demasiado "Caminamos tranquilamente, conversando, o bueno, Serena conversaba. Tú sabes que siempre habla mucho y nunca llega al punto de lo que quiere decir y..."

"¡Darien, estás igual que Serena, sigue contándome!" se quejó la niña.

"Bueno, íbamos conversando, pero yo no le ponía mucha atención, sólo pensaba en que quería tomarle la mano," se rascó la cabeza "pero no sabía cómo, me daba vergüenza"

Rini rió un poco, no podía imaginarse a Darien muerto de vergüenza tratando de tomarle la mano a Serena, siempre lo había visto tan seguro de sí mismo, que le costaba asimilar esa imagen en su mente.

"No te rías," Darien le lanzó suavemente uno de los cojines del sillón que estaba tras él "no es fácil ¿sabes? me costó mucho, pero al fin me decidí y de a poco acerqué mi mano a la suya"

"Serena me miró y ambos nos sonrojamos, pero no solté su mano, se sentía bien caminar así, con ella a mi lado y con el calor de su mano en la mía"

"Caminamos por largo rato, hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy bonito, desde donde la luna se veía enorme y más brillante que nunca"

"Ahí nos quedamos, mirando el cielo estrellado casi sin hablarnos, sólo disfrutando el estar juntos, sólo disfrutando el nuevo amor que habíamos descubierto entre nosotros"

"Conversamos un poco más, pero Serena estaba mucho más callada y parecía tener frío, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de abrazarla. Ella se acomodó en mis brazos y todo el mundo desapareció para mi, sólo existíamos los dos y la luna llena que nos alumbraba suavemente"

"Eso me dio un poco más de seguridad y la estreché más entre mis brazos. Ella me miró sonriendo y besé su frente. No me atreví a hablar y sólo la miré a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle a través de mi mirada todo lo que sentía por ella"

"En ese momento ya no pude evitarlo, una de mis manos fue a sostener su mejilla, mientras con la otra aún la abrazaba fuerte, y lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos. La vi dudar por un momento, así que besé primero su mejilla, y desde ahí, besé el camino hacia su boca"

"No era mi primer beso, no te voy a mentir, pero lo que sentí al besar a Serena no se parecía a nada de lo que había sentido antes. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si de pronto la tierra bajo mis pies hubiera desaparecido, me sentía flotando, me sentía completo, me sentía vivo"

"Cuando rompimos el beso en busca de aire, no pude evitar la sonrisa enamorada que se apoderó de mis labios. Ella sonrió también, pero de una manera más tímida, cómo preguntándome implícitamente si es que lo había hecho bien"

"Volví a acariciar su mejilla y la atraje nuevamente hacia mí, en un abrazo que para mí se sintió más familiar, más cómplice que el anterior. Besé su sien y la separé un poco para mirar en sus ojos, cuyo azul característico brillaba de la manera más adorable"

"Le dediqué una sonrisa que me brotó del corazón y por fin me decidí a hablar:

'No sé cómo he sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin ti' besé la comisura de sus labios 'pero ahora me parece totalmente imposible y absurdo,' esta vez besé la punta de su nariz 'te necesito a mi lado, ahora y siempre'

Volví a capturar sus labios con fervor, con la añoranza de todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos antes de estar juntos, y con la esperanza de no separarnos jamás"

El moreno hizo una pausa en su relato, recordando esa sensación de esperanza que se había destrozado tres semanas atrás. Dejó escapar sin querer un pequeño suspiro y levantó su vista hacia la pequeña sentada a su lado, tal vez estaba confundida entre el relato y la realidad actual. Pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la niña, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios. Rini se había quedado profundamente dormida, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo parecidas que eran Serena y ella, ambas le removían el corazón de una manera cálida y hermosa.

Se levantó de su ubicación en la alfombra y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos para llevarla a descansar a su cama. La recostó allí, cubriéndola con las cobijas y comenzó a acariciar distraídamente una de las coletas rosa de la niña.

"Serena separó sus labios de los míos y me miró a los ojos, barriendo con sus delicados dedos unos cuantos rebeldes cabellos negros que se interponían entre nuestras miradas" Darien continuó contando su historia, no le importaba que Rini ya no estuviera escuchando, sólo necesitaba revivir ese momento, aunque fuese sólo en sus recuerdos.

"Me sonrió con dulzura y me habló con más seguridad de la que yo estaba acostumbrado a oír de su parte:

'Prometo nunca alejarme de ti, Darien' negó levemente con su cabeza enfatizando su determinación 'estaré a tu lado siempre, sin condición'

Aferrada a mi cuello, me incitó a inclinar la cabeza, para dejar sobre mis labios un suave y tierno beso"

Darien se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento, con la mirada ausente, parecía recriminarse a él mismo.

"Ella no rompió su promesa" suspiró con pesar "Y yo…" sintió su corazón comprimirse en su pecho y por sólo un segundo pensó mandar todo al demonio "yo estoy muriendo sin ella"

Lentamente el moreno dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama junto a Rini y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de su conciencia. Sabía que durmiendo su dolor no cedería, pero era mucho más fácil desconectar sus sentidos y pensar que todo era sólo una cruel y terrible pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado... espero (por última vez :'( que triste) sus comentarios... y ojalá esto no sea un adiós, sino un hasta luego :D<p> 


End file.
